The Longest months of Sara Sidle life
by Lexi1981
Summary: The time line of this story is during 2007, which is during the seventh season of the show. Gil and Sara are a couple and madly in love, but are not letting they love effort they work and Sara is having Gil babies, at the start only she know about the pregnancy. this fan fiction who show how Sara and Gil will handle become parents, etc and all the characters are in the fan fiction.
1. Chapter one: told to go home

Disclaimer: I do not owner CSI or any of the character, this is just a fan-fiction.  
Author note: This story is a week and half behind the fan fiction I will be post that goes with this one that is called Catherine Family issues.

Chapter one: Told to go home!  
Sara in the middle of working a case when she walks into the break room and sits down on the second chair at the break room table, then lays her head down on the table. A few minutes later Ecklie walks into the break room to see Sara asleep at the break room table. Ecklie walks up to Sara and tap her shoulder. Sara sits up and looks at Ecklie as she yawns into her left hand.

"Sara you are exhausted from working so many shifts, pass off your case to Greg and go home to get some sleep."

"I am not that tire I can stay and work the case!"

"No go home and go to bed."

Ecklie walks out of the break room before Sara can say anything else. Sara stands up and walks out of the break room and then heads to Gil Grissom office. When she reaches the door of Grissom office the door is shut, so she knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Sara opens up the office door and walks into the office, then walks over to the chairs in front of Grissom's desk. Sara sits down on the chair that is on the left-hand side if standing in the office door and looks at Grissom as she yawns into her left hand.

"What do you need Sara?"

"Ecklie told me to hand my case off to Greg and go home, but I want to stay and finish the case will you talk to him for me?"

"Sure."

Grissom stands up and walks at of his office to go talk to Ecklie, he comes back a few minutes later. Grissom walks by beside Sara and looks at her and sees that she is yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ecklie said you have to go home."

"OK."

Sara stands up and goes to look for Greg, three minutes later she has handed the case off to Greg, who promised to keep her update on the case. Sixteen minute later Sara walks through the door of her apartment and throw her purse on the couch and then throw her empty fast food bag into the trash. She then goes into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. She has not been home in a week, because she been filling in for the day shift and working her night shifts and the reason for this is a flu bug is going around the day shift. When she gets out of the shower, she checks her answering machine, but there are no miss calls, she then checks the voice mail on her cellphone and sees there no new voice mail and is happy, because she just wants to go to bed and get some sleep. The truth is she glad Ecklie made her hand the case off to Sanders and go home, but she will never let her co-worker know that. Sarah is just getting comfortable when her phone ring, she gets out off bed and pick the phone up.

"Hello Sara."

"What is going on Grissom?"

"I am just call to check on you, because you seem out of short and you would have normal put up more of a fight to stay and finish the case you start. It is just weird that you would give the fight up after me only talk to Ecklie one, is everything ok?"

"Yes everything fine, I am just tired is all and I have not been home in a whole week. It is nice to be able to come home and relaxes."

"Ok, see you during your next shift."

"Ok, bye."

She hangs up the phone and walk over to the bed. Sara sits down on the bed and then lays back. She rolls onto her right side and a minute later she is sound asleep.


	2. Chapter two: I'm getting sick!

Chapter two: I'm getting sick!  
The next morning Sara wakes up when the sunray comes through her bedroom window. She Look at the time on her cellphone and see that it eight a.m. on the first of February 2007 and forgets to set her alarm clock before laying down last night. She jumps out of bed and gets dress really fast realize she has to be in court to testify on a sexual assault and Murder case of a sixteen-year-old girl that she worked on, in two hours. She goes into the bathroom and does her hair and then brush her tooth. Sara looks into the mirror and sees that she looks really pale. Sara put on some make up and is thinking I am feeling aching all over and my throat is scratchy, I hope I am not get the flu that going around the lab. A few minutes later Sara walks into the living room and grab her purse and cellphone then leave her apartment. Sara makes it to the courthouse just in time and when she gets there the judge calls her to take the stand. Sara answers all the question the lawyers ask her, then the judge tell Sara that she can go take a seat with the people watching the case. As she sits down next to the girls' family, the judge called a thirty minute break and when he comes back into the courtroom he will have the final decision in the case. Doing the break Sara stay sitting in the courtroom and lean back in the bench and close her eyes until she hears the judge come back into the courtroom and tell the court that the person on trial is getting life in jail for rape and murder the sixteen-old-year girl Jane Catson. Once finishes with court Sara swing by the lab to pick up her pay cheek and to get an update on the case that she handed off to Greg last night, but he is out off the lab interview a suspect. Sara leaves Greg a message to call her to give an update. Sara then walks to Grissom office and writes him a note to tell him she is going to take a sick day, because of a sore throat, achy all over, being exhausted and feeling awful. She also writes only call me into work if it is an emergency and the whole night shift needs to be on hand. Sara then leaves the lab and walks out to her car yawning into her left hand and Sara has her right hand on her forehead. When Sara gets home, she walks into the bathroom and gets the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Sara then takes her temperature and find out that she has a fever of 103.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Sara is thinking to herself no wonder I feel so tired and just wants to sleep. Sarah goes into the kitchen and makes herself some hot tea then goes into her bedroom and slowly drinks the tea as she read gone with the wind. After she finishes the tea, she lays down to take a nap with a feeling that she was going to end up being call into work that night.  
That evening Gil Grissom is walking through the hallway of the crime lab toward his office to grab up the case assignments that need to be hand out and he knows his group will be waiting for him at his office door, seeing that he is running late. When he walks into his office, he sees Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Nick standing around his desk, he quietly walks up behind Greg and Grissom tap Greg on the right shoulder.

"Greg do you mind telling me why all of you are looking at what is on my desk?"

"Sara left you a note!"

"Is it addresses to everyone or just me Greg?"

"Just you Grissom."

"Then why are all of you reading the note?"

"(Everyone) because Sara says she is taking a sick day!"

"Let me see that note."

Catherine hand Grissom the note and he take a moment to read it. Then Gil Grissom looks at his co-worker with a puzzle look on his face, just then the phone in Grissom office start ringing. Gil's pick up the phone and put the phone up to his right ear.

"Gil Grissom speaking."

"It is Ecklie and I need the whole night shift to go to a crime scene at Camp Splash, Jim Brass is waiting for you guys to get there."

"What happen?"

"A whole cabin of twenty-three third graders on a school camping trip, along with the two high school students that was acting as camp counselor was found dead in their beds about thirty minutes ago!"

"Ok, I will sent Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick out there right now."

"I said the whole night shift Grissom that mean you and Miss. Sidle too!"

"I know that Ecklie, I will head out to the crime scene after I call Sara and tell Sara that she has to meet Catherine, Nick, Grey, Warrick, Jim Brass and me at camp Splash."

"That is fine, I will talk to you later."

Ecklie and Grissom hang up the phone and Grissom look at Sara note for a few more minutes' debates on if he should even call her because Sara never takes a sick day much less a personal day or her vacation days, so if she taking a sick day she must be really ill. But he knows he needs all the night shifts to work this case. So he dials Sara phone number and after eight rings the answering machine comes on, he hangs up the phone and dials her cellphone number and after five rings Sara answers her cellphone.

"Ahem Sarah Sidle speaking."

"It is Gil Grissom."

"Coughing Gil what do you need?"

"I hate to even call you after read the note you left me saying you need to take a sick day, but Ecklie says that all the night shift has to be on this case out at Camp Splash."

"Coughing what happened?"

"Twenty-three third graders on a school camping trip, plus the two high school students who were acting as camp counselor was found dead in their beds."

"That is not good, but I really should coughing not come into work tonight."

"When you are working the scene or handle the evidences in the lab just wear a mask, so if you cough you do not cough on the evidence."

"Fine, but can you swing by and pick me up because I do not feel up to drive?"

"Sure I will be there in ten minute to get you."

"See you then Gil."

Sara flips her cellphone close and set it on the nightstands then she gets out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Sara then grabs her crime lab vest and put some cough drops into her jean pockets and then grab her evidence collect kit. Sara leaves her apartment and gets outside just as Gil Grissom pull the SUV into her apartment building parking lot and then pulls the SUV into the open space by the main doors. Sara put her kit on the back seat of the SUV, then opens up the passenger's door and gets into the SUV.


	3. Chapter three: Called into work!

Chapter three: Called into work!  
As Gil Grissom drive to the scene he let Sara close her eyes and just listens to the music play on the radio. Sara cellphone start ringing and picks up the cellphone to see that it is Sofia Curtis calling her. Sara flip her phone open and put the cellphone up to her left ear.

"Miss. Sidle Speaking."

"Hello, Sara's I am just check in to see if you and Grissom are on the way to Camp Splash?"

"Coughing yes, we are just pulling into the entrance now."

"Ok. Jim and I will see you both outside Cabin number 3."

"Ok. I will see you coughing in a few minutes."

Sarah and Sofia hang up and Sarah pulls a cough drop out of her jean pocket. She unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. Grissom parks the SUV beside the other crime lab SUV, Brass car and Sofia's car. Then Gil and Sara get out and grab their crime scene kits out from the back seat. The Sara and Gil start walking over to where Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis are waiting for them, which is by the path that leads to the cabins, Jim and Sofia walk up to Sara and Grissom.

"(Jim and Sofia) Sara how are you feeling, we all hear you were actual taking a sick day today and that surprise all of us, but it does sound like you feel awful?"

"I feel awful and I really do not want to be here."

"I am sorry Ecklie made you come to work Sara, when you should be at home in bed resting not working a crime scene."

"Thank you Brass, coughing."

"Is the rest of my team in the cabin Sofia?"

"All but Greg who working the outside of cabin number three."

"Coughing where do they need our help at?"

"Sara and Grissom your help is needed inside the cabin, seeing that is where the twenty-five bodies are."

"(Sara and Gil) all right Jim, we will head there now."

Sarah and Grissom start walking toward the cabins and Gil keeps looking over at Sara and Gil does not like how pale Sara looks or the way she sound. A few minutes later Gil and Sara walk into the cabin and Grissom start help collection the evidences. Warrick hand Sara the camera and she starts taking pictures of the crime scene and Warrick switching to collection evidence, so Sara does not have too collect the evidence. At the same time Dr. Robbins and David walk into the cabin and start taking the body temperature to find out the time of death for Sarah, Warrick, Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Greg.

"Ahem the girls all look so young, even the one in high school looks young and their look like each other too Warrick."

"The high school girls just start they freshman year of high school and they are twin-sister."

"They do not look coughing old enough to be freshman in high school."

"Both of them skip the six grades, so they are a year a head, Sara."

"Thank you for telling me Nick."

"You are welcome Sara."

Sarah finishes taking the pictures and start dusting for fingerprints, as Greg walks into the cabin. Greg stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sara and he just stare at her, like he sees a ghost. Sara looks up at Greg and give him an evil look and Greg takes a step back from Sara.  
"Greg, it is rude to stare!"

"Sorry, but I did not think that I will would see you tonight and by the way you look awful."

"Yeah nice to see you too."

Brass and Sofia walk into the cabin and looks at the CSI with a look that say something else is wrong, beside there been twenty-five die girls. All the CSI stop working and look up at Brass and Sofia.

"Brass what is going on because you have that coughing look that say you just find something out that is not good?"

"Sofia and I just finish talking to the teachers of the girl's stay in this cabin and there were supposed to be twenty-four girls and the two high school girls."

"That tells us way there is an empty bed that is still made up."

"Yes it does Catherine."

"Sofia did an office clear the whole cabin and the bathroom?"

"Yes, I clear the bathroom and there was no one in there."  
At the same time one of the teachers open up the cabin day and looks inside and the teacher Miss. Day who has dark brown hair and brown eyes, looks around the cabin and her eyes stop on the empty bed.

"The empty bed is Sara Tom and here a picture of what she looks like."

"Sara, Nick, Greg, Brass and Sofia the six of us are going to take a walk around camp and see if she still here anywhere on the camp grounds. Warrick and Catherine's you two are going to finish processing the cabin."

(Warrick and Catherine) All right Grissom."

"Nick comes with me."

"All right Brass."

"Greg you are coming with me and Sara and Grissom will be together."

"Sofia Sara and I will take the east half of the camp."

"That is fine Gil and Greg and I will take the North half."

"Brass and I will take the west."

"Who is going to search the south end of camp coughing Brass?"

"Lockwood is taking the south end of the camp."

The CSI, Sofia, Brass and Lockwood walk away from cabin number three and start searching the camp grounds for the missing camper. As Gil Grissom and Sara are searching the east half of the camp, Grissom keep looking over at Sara out of the corner of his eye to make sure she is doing ok. Gil Grissom and about a half hour into the search t Sara starts to have a coughing fit and she fall behind him. Gil Grissom turns around and walks up to Sara who is coughing into her left elbow.

"Sara do you need to stop and take a break for a few minutes?"

"Yes."

Gil leads Sara over to a bench and the two of them sit down on the bench. Sara lays her head on Gil Grissom left shoulder and shut her eyes and she is trying to catch her breath.

"Let sit here for a few minutes. I'm going head to the dinning hall that right across from us to get you a glass of water to drink."

"Coughing that sound good to me, thank you Gil."

Sara takes her head off of Gil shoulder and he stands up from the bench and walks across to the dinning hall. A minute later Grissom walks over to Sara with two bottles of water and hands one of the bottles to Sara. She takes the cap of the bottle and takes few drinks of the water, then look at Grissom. At the same time Sara's cellphone start ringing, she picks up the cellphone and flips it open, then put the cellphone on speakerphone.

"Miss. Sidle Speaking."

"It is Catherine Sara."

"What do you need Catherine?"

"You and Grissom can stop looking for the girl because she not on the camp ground, I find a note that Sara wrote and then hide under her pillow. This is what the note says Dear who every find this note, My father and a group of his bad friends are coming to steal me when I'm here at camp, someone needs to help us all because none of us safe, But I know by the time help get here in the morning I will be gone and I feel it will be too late for everyone else to. Please come find me. P.S. I do not tell my mom about running into my father the other day as I was walking home from school and that he told me about coming to camp to steal me and that he was bringing some of his friends to help him, because my mom needs to have surgery and the only time she could do it is the week I'm at camp. Your Sara Tom. I just talk to her teacher and the teacher said the mom had sole custody of her because here husband was abusive and use drugs.  
"So you want me and Sara to come help you and Warrick finish the cabin up?"

"Yes Grissom that why we can get it done faster and find the girl mom to let her know what happened."

"(Sara and Grissom) we will be there soon."

Sara flips the cellphone close and then stand up from the bench. Then Gil and Sara walk to cabin number three. Once at the cabin Grissom and Sara start dusting for fingerprints and the two of then has just finish dusting for fingerprints in the bathroom when Sofia walks into the bathroom and gives the two of them looks that say we need to talk.

"What is it Sofia?"

"Gil we find Sara Tom mom, she is at St. V. hospital recover for the open heart surgery that she had yesterday morning. The three of us need to go there and let her know about her daughter."

"Ok me and Sara will meet you there after we give Catharine the fingerprints we find and we have packed are kits up."

"Ok I will see the two of when you get to the hospital."

Sofia walks away from Sara and Gil and at the same time Sara and Gil pick up the tape lift with the fingerprints on them. Ten minutes later on the way to the Hospital Gil is driving and Sara has shut her eye and is listening to same music on the radio. Grissom looks over at Sara when he stops for a red light and sees that she looks really flushed. He reaches his right hand over and feels her forehand.

"Sara have you taken any cold medicine?"

"No."

Grissom takes his hand off Sara's forehead because the light has turn green and Gil drive a little far up the road and then he turns into Walgreen. Gill pulls the SUV into the first free parking space across from the doors and puts the SUV into the parked position.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I am going to run into the store and pick you up some Tylenol cold and flu and a bottle of water."

"Ok."

"I am also going to grab you something to eat, so is there anything you want?"

"I don't care, but make it something soft my throat really hurts."  
" All right, I will be back soon.'

Gil gets out of the SUV and head into walgreens and once in the store Grissom walks over to the cold medicine section of the store and starts looking around for what he needs when Ecklie walks up to him and the two of them looks at each other.

"You and Sara are supposed to be going to St. V. To tell Mrs. Tom about her daughter."

"We are I just had to pick up some Item up for Sara. I will be going up to pay for the items soon and then we will be on are way."

"That is fine, I will see the two of you back at the lab."

Ecklie walks away from Gil Grissom and goes about his shopping. A fee minutes later Gil walks out to the SUV and open up the driver side door. Gil gets into the SUV and hand Sara the bag with the Tylenol cold and flu, a bottle of water, six pack of jell-O cups and box of plastic spoons. As Gil is backing out of the parking space, Sara open up one of the strawberry jell-O and starts to eat the jell-O cup. Fifteen minutes later Sara and Gil are walking into the hospital and Sara is trying not to cough and she is thinking that her fever has gone up. A few minutes later Sarah and Gil walk into Mrs. Tom hospital room, to see Sofia standing next to Mrs. Tom bed waiting for them. Sarah can tell that Mrs. Tom is worry even through the mask she has over her face that she is wearing to proved catching any germ.

"Mrs. Tom This is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle for the crime lab. The two of them need to talk to you about your daughter."

"Ahem you tell her Sofia?"

"Yes."

"I know something happened when Mrs. Curtis come into my room."

"Is there anything about you Sara, like a health problem that we need to know about?"

"Yes, she has QT Syndrome, when she on her medicine she is fine, but without the medicine her heartbeat could speed up making her faint and can even cause death. It is all my fault because she got QT Syndrome from me."

"Her teachers knows and told me, but I forget to tell the two of you. I tell Warrick and Catherine, when they call me to say they found the

"That is fine Sofia, add the information about the QT Syndrome to the Amber Alert."

"I will do that right now."

Sofia gets out her cellphone and walks into the hallway, at the same time Sara look at Gil then looks at Mrs. Tom. Sara notices that Mrs. Tom is crying, so Sara takes Mrs. Tom right hand and then Sara takes a deep breath. Sara then starts to talk.

"Is there anything we should know about your ex-husband?"

"When you find Sara check for sexual abusive along with physical abuse. That way I divorce him because he was sexual abuse Sara and you need to find her sooner then later, Please hurry Miss. Sidle and Mr. Grissom."

"We have the scent dog out and another one of are CSI Nick Stokes went with the police office and the dogs."

"I hope the dogs find her alive soon."

"That all we need for now Mrs. Tom, if we need any more information we will call you and ask it over the phone."

"Thank you Miss. Sidle and call me as soon as you find out anything."

"I will Mrs. Tom."

Sara lets go of Mrs. Tom hand and then Sara and Gil walks out of the hospital room and down the hallway. Four minutes later Sara and Gil are walking outside to the parking lot, but Sara has stop walking because she is having a coughing fit, she pulls a cough drop out of her jean pocket and unwraps the cough drop. Sara then put the cough drop into her mouth.

"Sara stay here and I will go get the SUV and pick you up."

"Thank you Gil."

Gil Grissom leave Sara standing by the doors of the hospital and goes to get the crime lab SUV. Four minutes later Gil is driving toward the crime lab and Sara has the passenger seat lay back and is resting. When Gil and Sara gets back to the lab, the two fo them go to the break room and found Catharine sitting at the break room table. Sara and Gil walk over to the table and Sara sit down in the end chair on the left-hand side of the room, if standing in the door way and she is sitting across from Catherine.

"There is nothing new to report, Nick is still out with the police and the dogs looking for Sara, so far they have not find her."

"I'm going lay down on the couch for a while and close my eyes if any of you need me just call my cellphone."

"That is fine Sara, I will let everyone know."

Sara stands up and walks over to the couch, she sits down on the couch and at the same time Grissom and Catherine leave the break room to let Sara get some sleep.


	4. Chapter four: Sara Tom found!

Chapter four: Sara Tom found!  
Sara is sleep on the couch in the break room and is having a nightmare about her childhood, right after her Mom went to jail for killing her Dad. Sara is also talking in her sleep. It is late at night and Sara is reading a head in her school science textbook, because she can't sleep, when her fosters dad comes into the room and throw her textbook onto the floor. Sara's foster dad then get into Sara's bed and pull her PJ bottom off and make her have sex with him.

"Not again, I say get off me Chad!"

"Be quiet, you do not want to wake up the whole house up do you?"

"Yes, I say get off me!"

At the same time Greg walk into the break room and he hear Sara screaming get off me. Greg walks over to the couch and kneels down beside the couch and he shakes Sara lightly.

"Sara wake up you are having a nightmare!"

Sara rolls over and looks at Greg and he sees that Sarah has been crying in her sleep. At the same time Sara start coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand and turn her head away from Greg.

"Are you ok Sara?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you for wakening me from that nightmare, now go so I can go back to sleep."

"I will love to Sara, but Hodges sent me in here to get you because he needs you in the trace lab and he has been trying your cellphone and pager, but you did not answer him."

"Ahem oh, thank you for letting me know Greg."

Sara sits up on the couch and then slowly stands up from the couch. Then Sara walks out the break room and walks to the trace lab. A few minutes later Sara walks into the trace lab and walks over to Hodges's desk and sit down on the desk chair.

"What do you need coughing me for Hodges, coughing?"

"The white powder you find at the entrance to the cabin bathroom was the powder from inside of a Zolft capsule."

"The pill bottle coughing did it have Zolft in it?"

"No it was a heart medicine and the name on the bottle was Sara Tom medicine."

"Was it a high enough dose of Zolft to kill the girls?"  
At the same time Catherine walks into the trace lab, then Catherine walks up beside Sara who is coughing into her left elbow. Catherine looks at Sara and then looks at Hodges, who start to talk.

"No just enough to relax them."

"I just come from talking with Sara's Teacher, It was her 9th birthday and her father sent her a card and cupcake to share with the rest of the cabin."

"Coughing her dad is not able to be anywhere near her."

"I talk to Mrs. Tom's and she allows him to send her birthday card and cupcakes for her birthday but after this year, she will no long allow it."

"I run trace on the cupcakes that was left and there was trace of Zolft in the cupcakes."

"Ahem how did the girls die?"

"David found injection marks on all 25 of the girl's arms."

"That would explain how the cocaine got into the girls' bodies' Catherine and all the girls dead of a cocaine over does."

"Coughing Sara dad and his friends fed them Zolft coughing cupcake and shot them up with cocaine."

At the same time Sara cellphone goes off, Sara sees it is Gil calling and she flips the cellphone open. Then put the cellphone up to her left ear and is holding her throat with her right hand.

"Sidle speaking!"

"Sara we find Sara Tom, you and Catherine need to go to St. V. and get the Sexual assault kit and Sara I want you to talk to the girl and see if she can tell you what happened in the cabin, so you and Catherine need to take two SUV."

"Ok."

Sara fill Catherine in on what she and Gil talked about then Sara and Catherine walks out of the trace lab and head out to the crime lab SUV. Sara gets into SUV one and Catherine gets into SUV two, then Sara and Catherine drive to the parking lot exit and a few minutes later are driving toward St. V. Hospital. Once inside the hospital and at the nurse desk on the fourth floor a nurse hand Catherine's the Sexual assault kit.

"She was rape and beat up, but Sara did try to fight back against her attackers."

"Sara are you up to doing the interview with her?"  
"Yes, I will be fine Catherine."

Catherine walks away from Sara and head to the staircase to head downstairs. At the same time Sara put a cough drop in her mouth then goes into the girl room and the nine-year-old Sara looks up at the woman that walk into the hospital room and sits down on the chair between her and her mom bed.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Sidle."

"Nice to see you again too, Mrs. Tom. Hi, Sara, my name Is Sara Sidle and I am with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can you tell me what happened to you and the other girls in your cabin early last night and I will be tape recorded what you say?"

"Yes."

"Ok you can start now."

"I get my birthday card from my father and the normal cupcakes his sent. My birthday the only day that I get to eat them because of the QT Syndrome, I have to watch what I eat. I total forget about run into my father a couple days before because I had a really fun day with my classmate celebrate my birthday. So when the card and cupcakes come I did not think about they could be any drugs in them until I taste my cupcake, but I had to take my medicine first so I let the rest of the girl go head and eat their cupcakes because it was only gonna take me a few minutes. The girls had them almost gone, by the time I notice my cupcake taste funny and stop eat it. After we get done eat the cupcake we take showers then get ready for bed. Then my father comes with his bad friends and the bad friends drug the rest of the girls some more, as my Fathers rape me and beat me up, I try fighting back but he was too strong. After his friends finished drugging the girls my father picked me up and he threw me in the back of his van and driver out of camp and back to his place. That is all I remember I pass out as my father pull the van into the driveway."

Sara turns off the tape recorder and then looks up at the young girl in the hospital bed. Sara clear her throat a few time and then start to talk to nine year old Sara.

"That is fine you did a great job and that all I need for now. Try and get some rest Sara and Mrs. Tom."

"(Sara and Mrs. Tom) we will and take care of yourself Miss. Sidle."

"I will."

Sara gives Mrs. Tom and Sara a smile then stand up and walks out of the hospital room, she walks a little away from the hospital room and then start coughing into her left hand. At the same time her cellphone start ringing, she takes it off her hip and sees Jim Brass is calling her. Seeing that she coughing, she does not answer the cellphone, but call Jim Brass back when she stops coughing and finds out from him that she needs to meet him at the police station to interview Dan Tom, Sara Tom father. Sara. When Sara gets out the crime lab SUV, she gets into the SUV and set behind the wheel for a few minutes, resting her eyes. Two minutes later Sara leaves the hospital and makes a stop at Tim Horton to get an extra large coffee. Ten minute later Sara walks into the police station drinking her extra large coffee and sees that Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom and Greg are interviewing the father friends that take part in drug Sara Tom classmate and kidnaping Sara Tom. Sara looks around for Jim Brass, but she finds Sofia is waiting outside of the interrogate room for her. Sofia looks at Sara as she walks over to her and is very worry about how Sara looks.

"Hi Sara, are you feel any better?"

"Coughing, No I feel worse and is there anyway that Nick or one of the other CSI can do the interview with Mr. Tom when they finish whom they are Interview?"

At the same time Gil Grissom walks out of the room across from them and sees Sara lean against the wall and also notice how pale she looks. Gil Grissom walks over to Sara and Sofia with a worry look on his face.

"I will do the interview with you it is not going to take too long, then I will drive you home Sara."

"But I have one the crime lab SUV coughing."

"I will use that SUV to take you home, the rest us ride over here in one SUV and Nick is driving."

"Ok."

Sara, Grissom and Sofia walk into the room and sit down on chairs across from Mr. Tom. Sara set her extra large cup of coffee down on the table in front of her and clears her throat a few times, then start to talk.

"Mr. Tom we have evidence that you rape your daughter and help kill twenty-five other girls that were in her cabin. Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Yes, I did it and love every minute of it."

Sofia stand up from the chair and then walks up behind Mr. Tom, as she take her handcuff out.

"You are under arrest for sexual assault your nine years old daughter and put her health at risk. In addition for help to kill twenty-five other girls between the ages of eight, nine and fourteen-year-old."

A police Office takes Mr. Tom out of the room and Sara and Gil walks out of the room and then walks out of the Police Station and to the SUV. Sarah hands Gil the SUV keys and then the two of them get into the crime lab SUV and Gil drive to the lab to clock Sara out. When they get to the lab Gil and Sara head inside and then walks to the Locker room and clock themselves out. Sara and Gil start walking toward the main doors of the lab, when Ecklie walks up to them and Sara and Gil stop walking and Sara lean up against the wall coughing into her left hand.

"Where do the two of you think you are going because the night shift for February 2 is about to start any minute and both of you are working tonight?"

"I need coughing to go home because I am sick!"

"Yeah right you never get sick, you the healthiest person that works here Sara."

"Ecklie can you not see or hear today?"

"Yes Grissom I can see and hear."

"Then you can see how pale Sara is and that she has an awful sounding cough."

"She just needs to put some make-up on is all and drink some water."

"Ah-coo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you Grissom and Ecklie can you stop spin you are make me dizzy.  
"Sara I am standing still."

"Ok then the hallway needs to stop spin."

At the moment Sara legs give out and Gil Grissom catches Sara before she hit the floor and pick her up. Gil Grissom the turn and facing Ecklie with a worried look on his face, because he has never seen Sara this sick before.

"I do not care what you say Ecklie, I am take Sara home and she is taking a sick day and I am taking a personal day because I do not feel that Sara should be left alone!"

At the same time Catherine walks up next to Ecklie, Sara and Grissom and know by the look on Grissom face that he is worried about Sara. Catherine looks at Sara and becomes worried about her co-worker because Sara never been this sick before in the whole time she been working as an LVPD CSI.

"Grissom Do you want me to be in charge tonight?"

"Yes and thank you."

With that Grissom walks away from Catherine and Ecklie and carries Sara out to the SUV. He put Sara into the SUV and Sara lays the passenger seat down, then put her seatbelt on. A few minutes later Gil is driving to Sara's apartment building. Ten and half minutes later Gil Grissom carries Sara into her apartment then take Sara into her bedroom. Gil sits Sara down on the window seat and then he hands her a pair of light-blue pajama pants and light blue nightshirt. Then Gil walks out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him so Sara can change. A few minutes later the door open up.

"I'm dress."

Gil Grissom walks into Sara's bedroom and helps Sara get into bed and then pull the bedspread up for Sara, who as already lay her head on the pillow. Sara gives Gil and weak smile and he smile back at Sara.

"Thank you Gil."

"I will be in the living room reading a book if you need anything."

"Ok."

Gil Grissom walks out of the bedroom. Gil leaves the bedroom door open. Then walks over to the couch and sit down and at the same time Sara fall to sleep. Three hours later Grissom is still reading a book and listening to Sara making a wheeze sound as she sleeps, when there is a knock on the apartment door. Gil gets up and walks over to the door. He open up the apartment door and find Lindsey Willows standing there with a note fold in half.

"What are you doing here Lindsey?"  
"My mom asks me to give you this and you suppose to read it right away. Can I come in?"

"Yes you can come in."

Gil starts to read the note, as Lindsey walks into the apartment and shut the apartment door. Lindsey then walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch. Lindsey then looks around Sara's apartment.

"So Ecklie working a case again, I hope he does not loss this body and your mom is tapped out and needs me to come into work."

"Hint the reason I am here, so someone here with Sara."

"Ok, I will take off after I tell Sara, that I am needed at work and that you are here if she needs anything."

Gil Grissom walks into Sara's bedroom and closes the door behind him, he then sits down on Sara bed next to her and lightly shakes her. Sara sits up in the bed and then start coughing into her right hand and turns her head away from Gil.

"Sara I have to go into work because Catherine is tapped out, she has Ecklie working a hit and run and the victim is dead."

"Coughing I hope he does not lose this body."

"Me too and Nick is on a 419, Greg on another 419, Warrick is on a 417 and Catherine working a rape case. Thee victim is in the ICU and in really bad shape, I have to go meet her at the crime scene, so she can go to the hospital and get the sexual assault kit and took photos of all the bruises."

"I do not want to be left alone Gil, coughing."

"Lindsey is here, and she is going to stay with you."

"Ok, please do not let them call me in tonight Gil."

"I hope it will slow down so they do not need to, I think you need take some dayquil Sara."

"No, I can't Grissom, just hand me two more Tylenol cold and flu and the bottle of water you give me last time you check on me."

"Ok here you go, baby."

Gil kisses Sara's forehead and then say goodbye to her. Gil walks out of Sara's bedroom shut her door behind him and then leaves to meet Catherine at the crime scene, eighteen minutes later Lindsey open up Sara's bedroom door. Lindsey then looks in on Sara to see how she is doing.

"Do you need anything Sara?"

"No I am fine. What is up Lindsey you have the same face your mom get when see need to ask me something?"

"Can I get one of your science textbook off the bookcases that in your bedroom?"

"Coughing sure, but what for?"

"I have to do a writing and an oral science report and I have to choice a topic that not in our textbook, because the teacher wants us to use a higher level of textbooks for the report."

"And my bookcase saves you for going to the library."

"Yes."

"Go on head Lindsey, I do not mind coughing you can keep the one you choose for as long as you need it."

Lindsey walks into Sara's bedroom and over to the bookcase that is across from the bed and start looking at the textbooks on the shelves and can hear Sara coughing behind her.

"You know Grissom right you should take something stronger then the Tylenol cold and flu, it sounds like you cold move into you lungs."

"I can't."

"Sure you can Sara!"

"No, I really can't Lindsey, just trust me on this one ok, all of you will know the reason way I can't take anything stronger then Tylenol soon enough."

"Do you have a secret Sara?"

"Kind of Lindsey coughing, but you just have to wait and see?"

At the same time the phone start ringing, Lindsey walks out of the bedroom and pick up the cordless phone off the coffee table and answer the phone.

"Sara Sidle's house."

"Is this Lindsey Willows that I am talk to?"

"Who is this?"

"It is the head of the CSI lab Ecklie."

"Yes It is Lindsey Willows."

"I need to talk to Sara."

"Give me a minute.

"That is fine Lindsey."

Lindsey put hand over the cordless then Lindsey walks into Sara's bedroom and over to the bed. Sara look up and Lindsey and know for the look on he face that it is work.

"Ecklie says he needs to talk to you."

Lindsey holds the cordless phone out and Sara takes the phone from Lindsey. Sara takes the phone and clears her throat a few times, as she put the phone up to her right ear.

"Sidle here, what do you want?"

"I know you are sick Sara, but we are tapped out and we just get another rape case and the lady that was raped was found dead. Sofia going to be at your place in five minutes to pick you up and take you to the crime scene."

"Ok, Ecklie."

Sarah gets up and grabs a pair of jean and a black long sleeve shirt, then get change. A few minutes later she meet Sofia in the parking lot and throw her crime scene kit into the back seat of her car, then Sara open the front passengers' door and gets into the car. Once Sara has her seat belt on Sofia put the car into drive and drives to the crime scene.


	5. Chapter five: The Flu bug hits the night

Chapter five: The Flu bug hits the night shift CSI

Sixteen minutes later Sofia and Sara get to the crime scene, after Sofia has parked her car, Sara gets out and get her crime scene kit out of the back. Then walks over to where the victims is at and set the crime scene kit down. Sara open up her kit and get a surgical face mask out and then put the surgical face mask over her mouth. Sara then get to work taking pictures of the scene until the coroner gets there to confirm the time of death of the victim. An hour later David gets to the crime scene and walk over to Sara and Sofia.

"It about time coughing David!"

David kneels down beside the body and he start to take the body temperature, he looks up to see Sara looking at him and coughing.

" I am sorry Sara it has been a busy night and She been dead for five hours now."

"Make sure you do sexual assault kit on her and you can take her and I am almost done processing the crime scene and will be back at the lab shortly after you to get pictures of the bruise and cuts on her body."

"Ok, I will see you back at the lab."

Sara gets back to work and finish processing what is left of the crime scene. After David leaves the crime scene, Sara packs up her crime scene kit and put the evidence into Sofia's Car, then the two of them head back to the lab. Once at the lab Sara check the evidence into the evidence locker and then goes to the coroners' lab. A few minutes later Sara open up the doors to the coroner lab and walks into the lab and she sees that Dr. Robbins has not started yet. Sara walks over to the first autopsy table, which is the table that the victim is laying on.

"Hello Sara I was waiting for you to take the pictures of the body and collect any evidence off the body, here the sexual assault kit."

Sara hold up her camera and start talking pictures of the bruises and cut on the vicitm body and she is trying her hardest to not cough.

"Ahem thank you Dr. Robbins."

"You are welcome Sara."

After Sara finishes taking the pictures she collect what little evidence that is on the body; which was not much only a few hairs with tags still on them and a tear piece of a shirt. Sara set the bag evidence on a tray beside the table and then turn her head away from Dr. Robbins and the victims body and start coughing into her right elbow.

"Sara before you leave sit down on the chair at my desk because I want to take a look at you. It sound like the cold you have is moving into you lungs."

Sara walks over to Dr. Robbins's desk and sit down on the desk chair. At the same time Sara put her left hand onto her forehead and Dr. Robbins walks over to Sara with a worried look on his face.

" Can you look at my throat because it really hurts?"

"Sure Sara.

Dr. Robbins grabs a penlight and Sara up her mouth and Dr. Robbins takes a look at Sara's throat and he does not like what he sees. Dr. Robbins then listens to Sara's lungs and he does not like what he is hearing. Sara start coughing and turn her head to the left away from Dr. Robbins.

"Your tonsils are swell and I can hear some fluids in your lungs, I would go see your doctor as soon as you can Sara and get on some antibiotics."

"If I tell you something you won't tell anyone right because I am asking you this a patient asking her doctor?"

"No, I can't tell anyone what we talk about in this case. What is it that you need to tell me Sara?"

"I am Pregnant, is it safe for me to go on prescribing antibiotics?"

"How many weeks are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Yes there are lots of prescribing antibiotics that are safe for pregnant women. Does the baby father know yet?"

"No."

"You need to let the baby father know and try to work fewer hours. You need t0 spent less time on your feet, so when you are looking at evidence in the lab do it sitting down."

"Ok."

"Have you seen you obgyn yet?"

"Yes, I went when I was four days late for my period coughing and had her run the pregnancy test because I never run late. So I know I was pregnant since I was four days into the pregnancy."

"We both should get back to work now."

"Yeah you are right, I need to get this evidence to the DNA lab Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Sara walks over and grabs the bag evidences and then walks over to Dr. Robbins's desk sneezing into her left elbow. Sara pulls a handful of tissues out of the tissues' box on Dr. Robbins's desk, then walks out of the coroners' lab blowing her nose in one of the tissues. Sara walks down the hallways and toward the DNA lab to give the sexual assault kit and the tear piece of shirt to Wendy. Five minutes later Sara walks into the DNA lab and walks up to Wendy and set the sexual assault kit and the tear piece of shirt down in front of the DNA tech, then Sara learns up against the counter yawning into her right hand.

"Sara you do know this is a piece of shirt?"

"Ahem it is a piece of the victims' shirt and I want you to see if the rapist left any DNA on it."

"Can do that, do you want me to run the sexual assault kit first?"

"Run them at the sometime coughing (into a tissue)."

"Sara go rest in the break room and I will call your cellphone when I get the results."

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I might do that Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Sara walks out of the DNA lab and sees Gil Grissom walk into his office. Sara walks down the hallway and into Gil Grissom's office coughing into a tissue. Gil who has just sits down on his desk chair looks up and he is not happy to see Sara at work.

"Sara what are you doing at work you should be at home in bed?"

"Coughing Ecklie calls me into work, there was another rape case and I was the only one not on a case."

"He just can't let you take a sick day can he?"

No, but Grissom we need to talk in private, can I shut your office door?"

"Yes."

Sara shut the office door and then locks the door. Sara then walks over to the chairs in front of Grissom's desk on sit down on the chair that is on the right-hand side if standing in the door of the office. Sara leans back in the chair and rest her hand on her stomach.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I do not want anyone walking in on us.

"Baby what is it?"

"Gil I'm twelve weeks' pregnant with your baby!"

"We are having a baby Sara, oh dear and you are sick you need to see a doctor and get check out and put on some antibiotic."

"I know, I am going to call the doctor and make an appointment right now, will you come with me I do not want to go alone?"

"I will go with you."

Gil's pick up his phone and then hands Sara the phone and she make a doctor appointment for eight A.M. on February 3, as Sara hangs up the phone there is a knock on Grissom office door, Sara and Gil look up and see that it is Wendy. Gil Grissom stands up and walks over to the door, then unlocks the office door and let her in.

"What do you need Wendy?"

"The DNA For Sara rape case and Catherine and your rape case match, the same person raped both women."

"Have you let Catherine know yet?"

"Yes."

"Where is Catherine right now?"

"Ecklie sent her home."

"He what?"

"Catherine throw up on Ecklie, so he made Catherine go home sick, Sara."

"That not like Catherine at all."

"She was on her way to the restroom when I walk up to her and let her know about the two rape case DNA matches and I notice she was looking a little green. So I ask if she was ok and she said her stomach was really upset. We just get to the restroom door When Ecklie steps in front Catherine and would not let her go in."

"Did she try to tell him that she really need to use the restroom?"

"Yes but he kept going on about the case he was working and how much fun he was having working the case and he did not even move when she put her hand over her mouth and try to push him out of the way with her free hand, he tell Catherine that she could use the restroom when he finishes talking and the next thing we all seen was Catherine loss her dinner on Ecklie."

"Ah-choo good maybe Ecklie will catch whatever she has."

"Sara!"

"Sorry Grissom I am a little grumpy and still feel awful. Wendy Did you have any idea who the DNA match coughing?"

"Yes a Thomas Kent. He has been in trouble with the law before for rape his nine-year-old sister when he was fifteen-years-old."

"Sniffling, how old is he now?"

Jim Brass knock on the door frame of Gil Grissom office and then walk into the office and stop behind the chair that Sara is sitting on. He looks around the room at wendy, Sara and Gil and Wendy start to talk to them.

"He is nineteen-year-old."

"Sofia and a couple of uniforms officers are on they way to pick him up now and bring to police station. I just want to see who want to do the interview with Sofia?"

At the same time Warrick walks into Grissom office and hands him the finale report for his 417. Warrick looks around the room and sees that everyone has a sad look on they face and he also notices that Sara looks flush and that she is blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Warrick can."

"I can do what Grissom?"

"Interview Thomas Kent the rapist for the rape case Sara, Catherine, and I work on."

"Way can one of you do it?"

"Ecklie sent Catherine home after she throw up on him and I need to take Sarah home so she can get some sleep before her doctor appointment in the morning."

"Fine I will do it Grissom go head and take Sara home."

"Thanks you and here the Cases folders."

Warrick takes the cases folders and then walks out of Gil Grissom office. Then he heads out to the crime lab SUV. Warrick then drives to the police station. At the same time Gil Grissom take Sara home. When Sara and Gil walk through Sara's apartment door, the two of them find Lindsey asleep on Sara's couch with the science textbook that Lindsey was reading lay on her chest.

"I Will call Catherine and let her know Lindsey asleep on my couch."

"Ok."

Sara's pick up the book that laying on Lindsey chest and set the book on the coffee table open to where she left off. Then Sara covers Lindsey with the blanket that she keeps on the couch. Then she and Grissom go into her bedroom and close the bedroom door and Sara call Catherine, after six rings Catherine picks up the phone.

"Hello, Sara."

"Hi Catherine, how are you feeling Ah-choo?"

"Not too good, what do you need?"

"I am just calling to let you know Lindsey fall asleep read a science textbook on my couch coughing and I do not have the heart to waken her up, she looks so peaceful. I will send Lindsey home in the morning, early enough so she can change for school.

"Thank You Sara."

"Ok talk to you when you feel better."

"You too Sara."

Sara hangs up the phone and start coughing into her left hand, at the same time she sits down on her bed. When she stops coughing Gil hand Sara the thermometer. Sara turns the degtil thermometer on and then put the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Sara take it out of her mouth, she looks at the display and see that she is now running a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit.


	6. Chapter six: Hot flashes part one!

Chapter six: Hot flashes part one!  
Four days later Sara come into the break room at the CSI lab and pass out the assignments to Nick, Warrick and Greg. The three guys just look at Sara with a look of shock, because it was Sara hand out the case assignments to them and not Grissom.

"Sara's why is Grissom at?"

"He will be here, he just running late this morning and he called me and told me to pass the assignment out for him."

"He never runs late for work!"

I know this is not look Grissom at all Warrick. Why is he running late?"

"Car problems Nick and you are on a 416.

Sara hand Nick the piece of paper the location of the crime write on, Nick looks at the sheet of paper and then looks up at Sara.

"A shooting?"

"Yes Nick a shooting."

Sara then hand Warrick the piece of paper with the location of his case and Warrick see he working a 434. Warrick gives Sara a look that say you have to be kidding me.

"A missing person case, I hope I can find Mr. Tam alive and not dead."

"Greg you and Catherine are on a 424 (Abuse/Neglect) and 419 (dead body)."

"Both?"

"Yes there is a total of six kids in the family and two was found dead."

"Oh and Catherine not here Sara!"

"Yes she is, I already hand her the paper with the location of the crime on it."

"if she here, where is she at?"

"She had to use the restroom, she will meet you at the SUV Greg."

"And what case are you work on Sara?"

"I am not on a case of yet, Nick."

"You can help me Sara."  
"Grissom with you Warrick and he meet you at the scene."

"It not right that Catherine has to work a case when she just started to get over the flu and stomach flu, but you do not have to be on a case?"

"Greg right I talk to Catherine this morning and she said that the only thing she kept down so far is water, so why is she on a case and not you. Catherine should be on one that gets to stay in the lab Sara not you."

"Ahem it is not my choice to stay in the lab Greg and Nick and it not because I am just get over having bronchitic either, I have felt great the last few days and hardly been coughing since the doctor put me on antibiotics to help fight the germ off."

"The why do you get to stay in the lab?"

"Because I have a meet With Ecklie on Personal Issue that might cause me to miss some days in July and August Warrick."

At the same time Catherine walks into the break room with her right arm around her stomach and everyone in the room can tell that Catherine is still not feeling well. She walks up beside Greg and taps him on the left shoulder with her left hand.

"Greg comes up, we need to go!"

"I need to see why Sara might have to take sometime off in July and August!"

"I am not telling right now you have to wait and see."

With that Sarah walks out of the break room and Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg watching Sara until she is out of sight, then the guy stands up from the chair they are sitting on, then the four of them walk out of the break room. At the same time Sara is knocking on Ecklie's office door.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"Sara Sidle and we have a meet this morning."

"Come and sit down, so we can get this over with."

Sara walks into Ecklie's Office and shut the door behind her. Sara then walks over to the chair that is in front of Ecklie's des and sits down on the chair resting her hand on her stomach, which is a little upset this morning.

"What is it that you need to tell me about Miss Sidle?"

"Gil Grissom told me that I need to let you know I am pregnant and due day is during the second week of July. I need the paperwork to fill out so I can take maternity leave."

"You do not think you going to take from now to six weeks after the baby born off do you?"

"No, I only want to take sometime off after the baby born."

"The longest you allow to take off for maternity leave is six weeks unless your obgyn write a note saying you have to take longer off for medical reasons."

"I plan on come back after two weeks off if my doctor allows me to."

Ecklie open up the bottom drawer on the right-side of his desk and pulls out the paperwork that Sara needs and then he hands her the paperwork. Sara take the paperwork and gives Ecklie a little smile and he smile back.

"Fill them out and have the paperwork back to me by tomorrow morning if I am not here leave the paperwork on my desk. Now get out of my office and close the door behind you."

"All right."

Sara stands up from the chair and walks over to the office door. She open up the door and walks out of the office closes the door behind her. Sara then walks down the hallway and toward the locker room. A few minutes later Sara walks into the locker room and gets her purse out of her locker. Sara then grabs a pen out of her purse and start to fill out the paperwork for maternity leave. When Sara is done filling out the paperwork, she grabs her jacket and crime kit and heads toward Ecklie office and is glad to see Ecklie is not in there, she lays the paperwork on his desk then head out to her car. She then heads to the crime scene Catherine and Greg are working. After she gets to the crime scene, Sara gets out of her car and grabs her kit off the back and a few moment later walks up to the house and sees three girls and one boy sitting on the front porch staring into space. She walks over to Brass who trying to talk to them.

"Brass have they tell you anything yet?"

"No, they will not talk to me at all Sara."

"Let me try, you go tell Greg and Catherine I am here to help after I talk to the children."

"Ok."

Jim Brass walked into the house and Sara walk over and she sits down on the rail of the porch across from the children. Sara looks at the children, but none of them look at her.

"Hi my name is Sara Sidle and I am with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can you tell me your names and ages?"

"My name is Shannon Park and I'm twelve years old."

"I'm Sage and I'm seven years old."

"My name Sari, I am five."

"My name is Scott and I am fourteen."

"Hi Shannon, Sage, Sari and Scott are all your last names all the same?"

"Yes."

"Shannon can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes."

"When you are ready you can start and I will be write down what you tell."

"It starts like every evening once our dad gets home from work, he picks us up from school and daycare and brings us home, then we have dinner. But he gets mad a lot early then a normal day because Sean and Seanna are youngest brother and sister who are twins and two half year old was whine and would not eat, because they were not feeling well. I try to get them to be quiet, so Dad would not hit them but I could not get them to quiet down, the two of them were both running really warm so I take off the long sleeve shirts and pants and put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on both of them to see if that would help, but they still keep crying. Then Dad comes into the twin bedroom and start hit them and shake Sean till he stops move and crying, then he did the same to Seanna. He them push me down and hit me and pull off my pant and did what he did to me every night have sex with me, but this time I fight back and he hit me until I pass out."

"Scott can you tell me what happen next?"

"Yes then our dad did the some to Sage and Sari."

"Scott did your dad do anything to you?"

"He hit me till I pass out, when me and my sister come too, dad was no long here."

"Where is your mom Sage?"

"I went down to the basement when I come too; which is where are mom art room is and I find her lay on the ground and she was not moving."

Jim Brass walks over to Sara and the children as the social work walk up to the house. Sara gives the children a small smile and they give her small smiles back, as Sara starts to talk.

"Thank you that all I need from you and I have to go inside now."

"I guess we need to go check the basement out."

"Yes we do Brass."

"Hello I am Kate Hope and I am here for the children Miss. Sidle."

"I need you to take them to the hospital and have a nurse do a sexual assault kit on each of the girls and one of use will be there to take pictures of the bruise in a little while."

"Can it be you, Sara?

"Shannon It will probably be I, Catherine and Greg seen that there are four of you and three of you are girls and one a boy."

"(All the children) ok."

Jim Brass and Sara walk into the house and at the same time Mrs. Hope and the children get into Mrs. Hope van to go to the hospital. Inside the house Jim Brass head down to the basement with David to see if what the children says about their mom was true and Jim and David finds that the children were telling the truth. Twenty minute after enter the house David walks over to Sara who is process the art room.

"The two children and the mother are dead."

"Thank you for letting me know."

David walks away from Sara to go out to the van and get three body bags. Sara and Catherine collect the evidence off the body and inside the house, as Greg collect any evidence that on the outside of the house. Greg gives David a sad look as he walk by, at the same time Inside the house Catherine look over at Sara and see she is looking a little green.

"Sara is everything ok, you are looking a little green. It seems like the smell is upset you stomach just like it is upset mine you not catching the flu/stomach flu that going around the lab are you?"

"I am not catching the flu/stomach flu, it is something total different, gagging."

"What do you mean total different Sara?"

"If I tell you will your promise not to tell anyone for right now, because I'm not ready for everyone to know?"

"Sure Sara."

Sara takes a fast look around the room to make sure that she and Catherine are alone and when she sees no one else in the room and hears not one else in the house Sara start to talk.

"I am pregnant."

:How far along are you?"

"Twelve and half weeks, do you mind if I go outside and get some air?"

"No we are almost done in here anywhere, I will finish up. How about you go on a head to the hospital and get start on take pictures of the bruises that the children have and get the sexual assault kits form the nurse and when you finish with all four children meet us back at the lab."

"Sure Catherine."

Sara walks out of the art room and heads upstairs. She then walks out of the house. Sara then walks over to her car with her crime scene kit in her left hand and her  
Right-hand on her stomach and is hoping she not going to throw up in front of Greg that is taking casts of boot prints that are in the front yard. Sara puts her kit into the back of her car and a few minutes later Sara's is driving to Desert Palm Hospital, where the children have been taken. Once at the hospital Sara take the pictures of the children bruises and find that the only place the father every hit Scott was on the arms and face, but on the girls he hit them everywhere. When Sara finishes taking the last pictures and walks out of the exam room door a nurse walks up to Sara with the three sexual assaults kits in her hands and gives Sara a sad look. Sara give her a sad look back.

"What can you tell me about the kits Nurse Pitt?"

"All three girls show signs of repeated sexual abuse Miss. Sidle."

"That what I thought, can you watch my kit, the camera and the sexual assault kits for me for a minute?"

"Sure but why?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Ok."

With that Sarah runs to the restroom and make into a stall and lean over the toilet just in time, because as soon as lean over the toilet she starts throwing up. Once Sara has stop throwing up, she put a breath mint in her mouth then walk back over to nurse Pitt and get the camera, her crime scene kit and the sexual assault kits form the nurse. Then Sara walks out to her car and put the evidence into the backseat of her car. She then gets into the car, but just sits there behind the wheel for a few minutes thinking to herself God I hate the way I feel, Grissom the one guy I sleep with since coming to Las Vegas and he gets me pregnant. I feel this way because of him and I love him but he has it so easy, he gets to be happy about become a father without having to go through all the morning sickness or gain weight. Hell I would not change this for anything, I just wish that he could feel what I am going through sometimes. With that Sara starts her car up and pulls out of the parking space and a minute drive int to the lab to drop the evidence off. Ten minutes later Sara has check the evidences into the evidence room and then take the sexual assault kits to DNA. As Sara is walking out of the DNA lab Catherine walk up to her and the two of them goes to see Dr. Robbins. Dr. Robbins looks up when he sees Catherine and Sara walk into his lab.

"Sara how are the three girls and the boy who are alive doing?"

"Ok for what they have been through."

"Let starts with two half year old Seanna, there are signs of sexual assaults at lest two dozen times. The little girl was shaking to death along with her twin bother Sean and he was not sexual abuse.

"What about the mom?"

"Catherine, Mrs. Park was stab once in the heart and worse of all she was six weeks pregnant."

"That tells me way Greg found a knife covered in blood in the trash can outside the house."

"It does Catherine and how are you feeling today?"

"Ok, I am still weak and have only keep water down so far but it feels good to be back at work."

"I am sorry Dr. Robbins and Catherine, but I need to be excused myself because the smell is get to me."

"Sure Sara go into the hallway and I will be out in a few seconds."

"I tell the two of you what I know so far when I know more I will sent the info over to you."

"(Sara and Catherine) thank you."

With that catherine and Sara out of the coroner lab and head to the CSI break room. Catherine walks over to the coffee pot and get some coffee, because she thirsty and is tired of drinking water. At the same time Sara lay down on the break room couch and rest her hands on her stomach, which is upset.

"Sara's do you what some coffee?"

"No I just going to close my eyes for a few minutes and see if I can get my stomach to stop doing flip flops."

At the same time Greg comes run into the break room and up to Catherine with a look on his face that say he knows something that the two of them do not know.

"Greg what is it?"

"Wendy run the semen that was found on all four of the girls in our case and it was male of case. DO the two of you wants to guess it if the DNA matches any of the girls in the case?"

"No Greg, just tell us?"

"You do not have to snap at me Sara and it was the dad that sexual assault them."

Sara jumps up from the couch and run out of the break room. Sara then runs across the hallway and into the woman's restroom that are across from the break room. Back in the break room Greg is stare at the restroom door that slammed shut behind Sara. Greg turns around and looks at Catherine.

"Is Sara ok because she not looking to well?"

"The antibiotics she been taking because of Bronchitic is just bothering her stomach is all."

"Ok, when she comes out let her know that Gil Grissom want to talk to her and he said to have her meet him in his office."

At the same time Sara walk up behind Greg with her right hand on her forehead and left hand resting on her stomach. Greg and Catherine looks at Sara and notice that she has a green tint to her face and that she is sweating too.

"Thank you for tell that Gil Grissom wants to see me Greg."

"All you all right Sara?"

"Yeah I am fine Greg."

Sara turns away from Greg and Catherine and walks down the hallway toward Gil Grissom's office. A few minutes later Sara walks into Gil Grissom office and close the door behind her. She then locks the door and then walks over to the shelf unit on the right-hand wall if standing in the door and turns the fan on high. At the same time Gil looks up from his desk and looks at Sara and he smile at her. Sara walks over to Gil's desk and then walks behind the desk and walks behind Gil Grissom's desk chair and then put her arm around his shoulder. Then Gil Grissom pull Sara onto his lap and he kiss her on the lips. After a minute Sara pull away from Grissom, then stand up and walk over to the chairs across from his desk. Sara walks over to the chair on the right-hand side and that near the fan if standing in the office door. Sara sits down on the chair, then leans back and rests her hands on her stomach. Sara then shut her eyes trying to block out how nausea she is.

"What did you need to see me about Gil and we are at work you should not be so loveable to me here anyone could see as together?"

"Sara we need to think about telling everyone about us going out, It is not like we will be able to hide that you are pregnant, once you start to show. That and I know Ecklie knows about it because he came and gave me a printout of the paperwork you filled out for maternity leave."

"He would not tell anyone would he?"

"It is Ecklie, what do you think?"

"That we are going to have to tell everyone soon then later, but I am not ready to tell them yet."

"Have you told anyone yet, beside me?"

"I told Dr. Robbins about a half hour before I tell you about being pregnant, then I called and made an appointment to see a doctor because of the horrible cough, sore throat, being achy all over and running a fever and I told Catherine today!"

"Catherine!"

"I am working the same case she is, she looks over at me and seen I look green and ask me if I was coming down with the flu/stomach flu that going around I told her no that it was something different, Catherine asks me why and I tell her I was pregnant, since the smell of the crime scene was making me nausea, but I told her not to tell anyone yet.

"Catherine will keep her word and she will not tell anyone."

"I know that she already covered for me when I run off to the restroom across from the break room when Greg was talking to us about the DNA results on the case we are working on."

At the same time there is a knock on Grissom's office door that makes Sara and Gil jump out of their chairs. Grissom walks over to the door and unlocks it, at the same time Sara take the black blazer that is over her white short sleeve blouse and put the blazer on the back of the chair she was sitting on. Sara sits down on the chair, as Gil Grissom open the officer door to see Greg and Catherine. He steps back from the door and then Catherine and Greg walks into Grissom's office. Catherine walks up beside the chair that Sara is sitting on, as Gil walks over to his desk. Greg walks up behind the chair no one is sitting on and at the same time Gil sits down on his desk chair. Gil looks at Sara and then he looks at Greg and Catherine.

"Can we steal Sara back, because we need her?"  
"what is up Catherine?"

"We need to head back over to the crime scene because I just read Mrs. Park medical records and they said that Mrs. Park gave birth to ten children with Mr. Park and Greg, you, Brass and I only found the two boys and four girls."

"What was the sex of the other children?"

"Three girls and one boy Sara. The boy is four and the three girls are one year old."

"How did we miss a four-year-old and three one-year-old girls, Greg?"

"I have no idea Sara."

"Greg and Catherine I will meet you at the SUV. I need to get my crime scene kit out of my locker."

"That is fine Sara, Greg and I will head out to the SUV."

Greg and Catherine walks out of Gil Grissom's office and grab they crime kit off the floor by Grissom's office door, then start walking toward the main doors of the lab. Sara stay sitting on the chair in front of Gil's desk with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Are you feeling all right Sara, because it looks like your stomach is bothering you and you are sweating?"

"I am having a hot flash and I also have morning sickness. I should get going."

"See you when you get back to the lab Sara."

Sara stands up and walks out of Gil's office and head to the locker room to get her crime scene kit. A few minute later Sara walks outside and over to SUV two, which is the SUV Catherine and Greg are standing by. Greg takes Sara kit and put the kit in the back of the SUV with his and Catherine kits. Catherine opens up the driver door and Sara open up the front passengers' door. The two female CSI gets into the SUV and at the same time Greg open up the back door behind the driver seat and gets into the SUV. As Greg is putting on his seatbelt, Sara turns the SUV air conditioning on. Sara then leans her seat back and starts resting her hands on her stomach again.

"Why did you turn the air conditioning on Sara?"

"Because I am hot Greg!"

Catherine backs the SUV out of the parking space and drive to the exit of the parking lot and two minutes later there is a break in the traffic and Catherine turns left out of the parking lot exit and start driving to the crime scene, during the drive Catherine, Greg and Sara do not talk to each other. When they get to the house that the crime happened the three CSI just looks at each other before getting out of the SUV. A few moments later Sara, Greg and Catherine walk to the back of SUV and get out their crime scene kits. Then Sara, Catherine and Greg start to walk up to the house and Greg is not able to stand the quiet anymore.

"Who want to look where?"

"I will take the basement."

"That is fine Sara and I will take the upstairs, where do you want Greg?"

"I search the first floor Sara and Catherine."

The three CSI goes back too not talking and once inside the house they head to where they said they were going look at. Sara heads to the basement and set her crime scene kit on the floor and open up the kit. She grabs a pair of gloves out of the kit and put on the gloves, then turn on her flash light on. Sara then starts walking the basement keep in mind that she is looking for a four-year-old boy and three one-years-old girls. Sara is making herself think about where the mom might hide four young children to keep them safe from they father. She looks under the staircase first, but does not see anything at first. So she starts walking away to search other spot, when Sara think that she hear something.

"No crying Sise, dad is bad."

Sarah walks back over to the staircase and kneels down on the floor to get a close look and she sees a trapdoor under the staircase. Sara pulls her cellphone off her hip and text Catherine and Greg to come down to the basement because she has found something. As Sara wait for Catherine and Greg she talks to the boy through the trapdoor to let him know he and his sister are safe now and Sara also dusts the trapdoor for fingerprints.

"Come out?"

"Just one more minute."

At the same time Greg and Catherine walk down the staircase and then the two of them walk into the basement. Greg and Catherine walk over to Sara and then Catherine and Greg sits down on the floor next to Sara. Sara open up the trapdoor and the little boy reach up and hug Sara, then the three one-year-olds put their arms up.

(Three girls) up, up, up."

Catherine reaches down and picks one up and put her in Sara's free arm, Then pick the second girl up and hand her to Greg, but she would not let go of Catherine so with her free hand Catherine careful pulls the last little girl out.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hot flashes part two

Chapter Seven: Hot flashes part two  
Two hours after getting back to the crime lab from taken the three one-year-old girls and the four-year-old boy to the hospital to get check out and having SAFE kits (sexual assault kits) to see if the three girls had been sexual assault like they sisters. In addition the nurse found signs of sexual assault on the four-year-old boy, so the nurse does a SAFE kit on him too and the kits come back saying there had been sexual assault. Sara is now running fingerprints that were found at the scene through AFIS to see if there was anyone else in the house beside the family. Catherine had gone back to the hospital to pick up a SAFE kit that the nurse was now doing on the fourteen-year-old boy Scott. Sara's starts thinking about the last name of the children and mother and Father in this case and Sara knows that she has heard the name somewhere before, but cannot place it. Sara looks away from the computer screen and look down at her stomach and notice the black dress pants she is wearing are getting a little tight on her and at the same time she starts fanning herself off with her left hand because of been hot again. Sara looks up at the computer screen and sees there is a match for one of the fingerprints that is in the system. Sara looks at the name that comes up and it is Steven Park's that is the children father and was Mrs. Park's husband before being killed by him. At the same time Gil Grissom walks up behind Sara and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Sara did you find anything out?"

"Mr. Park's has an ex-girlfriend that passed charge on him for physical and sexual abuse."

"Have you, Catherine or Greg's tried to finding any family members that could take the children?"

"No, I will start on that now."

"Why can't Greg or Catherine do it, you need to slow down Sara?"

"Ahem Greg still out at the Park place reprocess the basement since that where we found the other four children hide spots."

Sara covers her mouth with her elbow and then start to cough into her elbow, when she starts coughing Sara picks up the bottle of water sitting on the table, then take the cap off the bottle. Sara takes a few drinks of water, then puts the cap back on the water bottle and sets the bottle on the table. At the same time Gil moves his right-hand to Sara's forehead to see if her fever has come back because she look a little pale, tire and hot, but it does not feel like she is running a fever.

"How about Catherine looks for family members Sara and you go lay down on the break room couch and rest."

"Catherine went to get the SAFE kit for fourteen-year Scott."

"I thought Scott said his father never did that to him and it also says in the note I read so far on this case his bruise was on his face and arms?"

"Yes I did because it was the only place a nurse or I could see, but we found that the four-year boy was sexual assault, so we had to have him check."

"Then I will let you start search for family members that could take the children then."

"Ok and I will see you later."

Grissom walks out of the computer lab and heads to his office. A few minutes later Gil Grissom is rereading the notes from his case. At the same time Sara moves over to the second computer that is on her left seeing the first one is still running the fingerprints and pulls up a different database up. Sara then starts looking for any family members that might be able to take the children into their home. Sara tries Mrs. Park family first, but Mrs. Park was an only child and her parents were both died. Sara then types in Steven Park's name into the computer and the result that come up shock Sara. She printout the result and then turn the computer off really fast. Sara then picks the printout and runs out of the computer lab and then run all the way to Gil Grissom office.  
When the door to his office open up and then slam shut a few second later Gil looks up from his desk and as Sara lock the door behind her. He notices that she is wind and look like she just sees a ghost. Sarah put the printout down in front of Grissom on his desk.

"Sara what is wrong, baby?"

"Gil looks at the names under sisters and bothers to Steven Park and the brothers and sisters children."

Sara tosses the printout to Gil Grissom and he looks at Sara with a worried look on his face. Then he picks up the printout and starts to read the printout out loud that Sara toss at him a few second ago.

"Bothers is Bo Park, Bill Park (dead), Sisters is Lani Park, Lisa Park, Laura (Park) Sidle. Children of Bo Park are Ruth Park and Rad Park. Children of Bill Park are Tom, Tara and Terri all dead at the age of three years old in a car crush. Children of Laura (Park) Sidle is Saturn Sidle and Sarah Sidle. Both Lani and Lisa have no children."

Gil Grissom stop reading out loud and look up at Sara. As Sara sits down on the chair on the right side, if standing in the door of the office and across from Gil's desk and then Sara put her head in her hands.

"Sara did you know that your mom was relation to the dad? Did the Children mom have any family?"

"No and no Gil."

"Do you want to be takes off the case Sara?"

"No Gil I want to stay on the case, do not take me off."

"Whom do you think should get the children or do you want to take the children Sara?"

"I have enough changes going on in my life right now and the children do no know me or that my mom is Laura (Park) Sidle, so no I do not want to take the children in beside my apartment only has one bedroom. Bo live in Alaska in the middle of no where and his son and daughter both works out of the country last I hear."

"That leave Lani or Lisa. Sara could either of them be hiding the children father?"

"No, from What Scott told me when I talk to him about his father at the hospital, Steven was the younger children and he never talk to any of his bothers and sisters for two reasons because one was finish with high school when he was born and the second reason is he hates them and his mom and dad."

"Then I would try to get a hold of Lani, Lisa and Bo and let them know about Steven's wife and two of his ten children was found dead and that as of right now Steven is missing and could be the killer."

"I think someone else should call them Gil."

"I will do it Sara."

"Thank you Gil and I need to take a break if you need me give me a call because I am going to run home and take a shower. I will be back in an hour and half."

"That is fine baby and take your time."

"See you later Gil."

"Bye Sara."

Sara stands up from the chair and then Sara walk to the officer door. A few minutes later Sara is outside and getting into her car. Ten minutes later she is at home and is taking a cold shower, after the shower Sara change into a pair of dark gray dress pant and a black short sleeve blouse. Then Sara head to her bedroom and lay down on her bed to close her eyes but ends up falling to sleep, as Sara sleeps she is having a dream about growing up in her Mom and Dad house. It is three a.m. on a Monday morning at the beginning of October and a six-year-old Sara wake up. Sara gets out of bed and then walk into her mom and dads' bedroom. She tip toes over to the side of the bed that her mom sleeps on, trying not to wake her dad up. She reaches her mom side of the bed and lightly shakes her.

"Mom."

"What Sara's it 3:05 a.m.?"

"I do not feel good."

"Does anything hurt Sara?"

"Sniffling, my whole body."  
Laura Sidle sits up in bed and then pick up Sara. Laura sits Sara on her lap and then feels her daughter forehead, which feels warm to the touch, at the same time Sara start sneezing into her hands.

"You are running warm, let go take you temperature."

Laura stands up hold on Sara in her arms and the Laura walk into the bathroom into the master bathroom and get the thermometer out of the medicine cabin and take Sara's temperature, a few minutes later Laura take the thermometer out of Sara's mouth and see her daughter is running a fever.

"You have a fever Sara."

Laura give Sara some Children Tylenol and then take Sara to her bedroom. As Laura Sidle put Sara's into bed, Mr. Sidle comes into his daughters' bedroom and gab Laura by her arm and throw his wife against Sara's bedroom wall.

"I wake up and you were not next to me why did you get up?"

"Sara wake me up because she is not feeling well."

Mr. Sidle grab his wife by the arm and then he start to shake her back and forth really hurt and Mrs. Sidle arm start hurting because he hold then really tight, she start crying, but her husband does not stop, which makes Sara start to cry.  
"You should told Sara to go back to sleep Laura!"

"I had to check her temperature to see if she had a fever because Sara was run really warm."

"I do not care. "

Mr. Sidle takes his hands off his wife arm and then slaps his wife across the face several time. Sara crawls to the end of her bed crying, there are tears running down her facing and Sara is also sneezing.

"Stop hitting mom Ah-choo."

Mr. Sidle stops hitting his wife and he walks over to the end of his daughters' bed and then her start hitting Sara across her face, which only makes her cry harder. Laura runs over to her husband and daughter and steps between then and gets slap hard in the side of the head by her husband, Mr. Sidle push his wife and of the way. Laura falls to the floor and Mr. Sidle goes back to hitting Sara.

"I told you never to get in the middle of my and your mother fight Sara!"

Mr. Sidle grab Laura by the arms and then drag his wife out of Sara's bedroom and into they bedroom. Mr. Sidle then picks up his wife and throw her onto the bed. At this point in the dream Sara gets wakes up when her cellphone rings in her ear. She grabs the cellphone off the nightstand and see who is calling and sees Catherine is calling her. Sara flips the cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sara Sidle here."

"Sara's I need you to go to the police station and question Mr. Park, Jim Brass is bringing him to the station right now."

"Can you do it?"

"No I have a Doctor Appointment."

"Yawning what about Greg?"

"Grissom had to put on another case that come in."

"Ok, I am on my way Catherine. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara takes the cellphone away from her ear and flips the cellphone shut. Then she gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her tooth. Two minutes later Sara attached her sidearm to the right side of her dress pant and then her badge on the pants by her sidearm. Sara's hook her cellphone on the left side of the dress pant along with her pagers, then grab her purse and keys. Sara then leaves her apartment and head outside to her car in the parking lot. Ten minutes later Sara walks into the police station and see Jim Brass is waiting for her. Sara walks over to Jim who is standing by the second interrogation room.

"Sara are ready to do this?"

"No, but let get the question over with."

Jim Brass open up the door of interrogation room number two and then Sara walks into the interrogation room, followed by Jim Brass who close the door behind him. Sara drops the case folder on the table and then she looks at Steven Park, at the same time Jim Brass start to talk.

"This Is Sara Sidle and she is from the LVPD crime lab. She is here to ask you some question about what happens at you house the other night."

"Did Brass tell you about your wife and your twin two-year-old son and daughter being killed?"

"Yes."

"You do not seem to be sad or upset about this Mr. Park?"  
"why should I?"

"Because if you love them, you would be upset about what happened to them, where were you the night they were killed and your other sons and daughters were sexual assault?"

"At home!"

"Then why were your children left by themselves and with the dead body of they mom, sister and bother?"

"Because I did not want to be at the crime scene when the police get there!"

"Did you do it Mr. Park?"

"You know I did. It was my DNA that was left behind at the scene."

"Jim get him out of here."

"Sara do you know that you look like your mother Laura Sidle?"

"Brass I Say get him out of here!"

"You are under arrest for murder two of your children and wife. In addition for sexual assault your other children's countless times."

Jim Brass walks over to Mr. Park and handcuff him, then pull Mr. Park out of the car and over to the door. Sara open up the door of the room and Jim Brass lead Mr. Park out of the room and as soon as Jim and Mr. Park are out of the room Sara shut the door and then sit down on the chair that on the right-hand side and her back is to the door. Sara then put her head down on the table and start to cry. It takes Sara a few minutes to get herself together and then she leaves the room. Sara then leaves the police station and head to the crime lab to let Gil Grissom know what happened at the police station.


	8. Chapter eight: Twins

Chapter eight: Twins  
A week and half later Sara and Gil are at Sara obgyn office for Sara prenatal check up, with Dr. Moonstar. There are back in exam room number four and the room has white walls with posters of a baby or babies in utero. Gil is hold Sarah hand as the doctor and the two of them are listening to the baby heart beat. Gil has a huge smile on his face, because this is his first time hearing the baby heartbeat, Sara heard it once already at here eight week check up. Sara turns her head and looks at Gil then smiles at him. A few minutes later Gil and Sara turn the head toward the female doctor that has dark brown eyes, dark brow hair that is just past her shoulder in length that is pull back into a bun and is five feet seven inches tall. In addition the doctor is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a lavender long sleeve blouse under her white lab coat, the reason Sara and Gil turn they head toward the doctor is because the doctor started to talk.

"You are doing at the beginning of July and I find two baby heartbeats, I thought that I hear two heartbeats at your eight-week check up, because I want to see if it happened at two appointments and it did."

Gil lets go of Sara's hand and give her a look of shock and then gives the doctor the same look, he clears his throat and few times and then try to speak by no words comes out of his mouth. A minute later he is able to get words out.

"Two heartbeats, are you a hundred percent sure Dr. Moonstar?"

"Yes"

"When will you be able to tell us the sex?"

"Sara I will be able to tell you and Gil the sex of the babies when you come back to seen me in five weeks and we do the first ultrasound."

Dr. Moonstar check the growth of Sara stomach next and Gil and Sara just look at each other the rest of the appointment but do not say anything to each other. When the appointment end Sara and Gil walk out of the doctors office holding each other hands, a few minutes later Gil is starting up his sliver 2007 ford escape. Sara turns her head and look at Gil with a big smile on her face and he smiles back at her. Gil can tell by just looking at Sara that something is on her mind.

"What is it Sara?"

"We need to start searches for a house together!"

"What!"

"Gil my apartments nor your townhouse is big enough for one baby let alone two. There is one bedroom in my apartment and your townhouse has one large bedroom and second small room that you use as an office because it too small for a twin bed!"

"You are right Sara, we have time to kill before our shift starts do you want to start looking now?"  
"Yes."

"Let stop at a gas station and pick up a newspaper and see what houses are on the market and that have open house today?"

"Sound like a great idea."

Gil backs out of the parking space and a few minutes later pulling into a gas station. He parks the SUV and then runs into the gas station to buys a newspaper. Two minutes later when then get to his SUV he hands Sarah the newspaper and she finds the houses for sale section then start looking at it and highlights the house that they want to look at and that have opening houses. Gil drives to the first house right away and the two of them looks at eight house before Gil pulls up in front of the last house they have time to look at, which is in Fairwick Street and in Catherine Willows's neighborhood and the house is on the right-hand side of Catherine's house. Gil puts the SUV into the parked position and the turns the SUV off, he then take his keys out of the SUV.

"Gil are you sure that you want to look at this house because it will let the cat out of the bag that we are dating each other and Catherine will then figure out that you are the babies' father?"

"You told me that you told Catherine you are pregnant and I thought you tell her who the father is already?"

"No I just told her I was pregnant."  
"We are here and it won't hurt to check the house out, beside neither of us has like any of the other house we look at today."

"Because there were really old and need a lot of work Gil."

"This one a newer house at lest."

"Then let go look at the house Gil."

Gil and Sara get out of the SUV and then walk up to the front porch of the light tan two story houses, which door is on the left-hand side of the house. As they are walking up to the house, Gil sees there is a two-car garages with an apartment above on the right-hand side behind the house. A minute later the retailer open up the brown front door and let Gil and Sara into the house and first things the two of them see is off to their left and it is a small mud room to hang your coat in and to keep your shoes. The retailer then shows Sara and Gil into the living room that is on the right-hand side of the house and behind the two car garage. A few minutes later the retailer shows them the huge kitchen that is at the back of the house and the downstairs bedroom that door is on the left-hand side of the kitchen when you enter the room and then the retailer show Sara and Gil the basement. Gil see that Sara has a huge smile on her face as looking around the basement.

"What do you think so far Sara?"

"I love it so far, I really love how they turn the basement into a library Gil."  
"You are a big reading I take it?"

"Yes and I also like the fact there is downstairs bedroom with a bathroom and that there even a bathroom down here."

"I will show you the upstairs now."

The retailer leads the way up the basement stairs and Sara and Gil follow the retailer to the staircase to the second floor is on the right and across from the front door. The three of them head up to the second floor and the first room the retailer show Sara and Gil the rooms on the second floor of the house. As Sara and Gil are walking downstairs to the first floor Gil looks over at Sara and for the first time in a long time he can't tell want Sara is thinking.

"Sara do you want the house?"

"I love it, do you love and want the house too?"

"Yes"

"But can we afford it?"

"Of cause we can."

The retailer show Gil and Sara into the kitchen and Sara and Gil fills out the paperwork and Gil offers three times more then the owner of the house was asking, because he and Sarah both really want this house and the two of them both agrees with the retailer the house was under price. Once the paperwork in filled out Gil takes a deep breath and then start to talk.

"How long before we know if the owners agree to the price we offer them?"

"I will let you know within a day or two."

(Gil and Sarah) thank you."

A few minutes later Sara and Gil walk up to Gil SUV and the two of them both looks at the time and see there is enough time to get something to eat before going into work for the night.


	9. Chapter Nine: Kidnapping

Chapter Nine: Kidnapping  
Gil and Sarah walk into the crime lab an hour before the shift starts and Gil goes to his office, as Sarah goes to the break room. Once in his office Gil gets to work on case paperwork he is behind on and Sara working on case paperwork she needs to catch up on in the break room. Catherine is the next CSI to walk into the break room and she walks into the break room three minute before the night shift start. Catherine sits down at the break when table in the second and next to Sara and the two CSI backs are to the sectional couch and Catherine sees Sara is staring into space. Catherine also notice Sara is try not to let the smell of the chicken Enchiladas Hodges is making get to her.

"Sara, earth to Sara."

"What?"

"Sara what is going on because you were staring into space when I walk into the break room?"

"Nothing really."

"Sara there is to something up?"

" Yes there is the enchiladas Hodges is heat up in the microwave and the smell is turning my stomach."

The microwave beep and Hodges take his enchiladas out of the microwave. He then walks over to the break room table and sits down on the chair across from Sara and start eaten his enchiladas. Sara shut the folder to the case paperwork she was working on and then jump out of the chair she was sitting on and runs into the women restroom across from the break room. Hodges stop eating and looks up at Catherine.

"What is Sara problem because she runs out of here like she had a bee in her pant?"

"She can't watch people eat meat and you are eating a chicken enchiladas."

As Catherine finish talking Grissom, Nick, warrick and Greg walk into the break room and Nick sit down the chair that is on Catherine right, Greg sit down next to Hodges and Warrick sit down on the chair next to Greg. At the same time Gil start talking.

"where is Sara at Hodges?"

"She is in the restroom."

Greg who has been sniff the air since walking into the break room, has put and sour look on his and has starting looking around the break room try to figure out what making the awful smell in the break room.

"What is that smell?"

"That would be what Hodges is eat and it does smell awful, I'm going to go check on Sara."

"Thank you Cath and Hodges leaves the break room with you food now!"

"But I can't eat in the trace lab!"

"Go to the waiting area and eat just do it far away from my team."

"Fine"

Hodges stand up and pick up his plate, then walks out of the break room and Catherine walks out of the break room after Hodges and goes to check on Sara. A few minutes later Sara and Catherine walks into the break room and sit down at the table in the chair they were sitting on earlier. Gil take a breath and then he start to talk to his team.

"Let get down to business Sara and Nick's you are on a 418 Missing Person. At the Palms and you need to go to penthouse 15."

"Who is missing?"

Sara two boys name Jay and Chad the sons of Britney Times the singer that is hitting big in Las Vegas right now."  
"We are on it, Grissom."

"That is good to know Nick and I will give the rest of your assignments to all of you in a few minutes I need to talk to Sara before she and Nick leave."

"Nick's I meet you at the SUV and you are driving."

Sara and Nick stand up and then Sara, Nick and Gil walk out of the break room, Nick head to the locker room to get his crime scene kit and Sara and Gil walk to Gil's office and one in Gil's office he closes the door.

"what is it you need to tell me about?"

"We get the house the retailer call me ten minute before our shift started."

Sara jumps into Gil arms and the two of them hug and then the two of them start kisses each other. A few minute later Gil and Sara stop kissing, Sara is still in Gil arms, so he sit her on her feet, then Gil start walking to the office door and step in front of the door.

"You better get going Sara."

I will see you later."

"See you later Sara."

Gil open up the office door and Sara walk out first and Gil follows Sara out of his office. Sara head to the locker room to get her crime scene kit and Gil head to the break room. Once in the break room Gil walk up to the end of the break room table and looks at the rest of the CSI.

"Catherine and Warrick you are on a 419 Dead Body/420 Homicide. Here is paper with the location."

Catherine take the paper and looks at it then hand the paper to Warrick who looks tired. Then Catherine and Warrick stand up and leave the break room and at the same time Gil is looking at Greg.

"Greg you are with me and we are on a 422-Officer Down/419 Dead body."

"Is the officer dead or a the person that cause the officer to be down?"

"The officer is dead."

"Where did this happen at?"

"Right outside the Palms."

"Could this have any thing to do with the missing children?"

"We are not sure that way we are working both scene as if there are two cases for right now."

Greg stands up for the chair and then he and Gil leave the break room to get the crime scene kits. Meanwhile Nick and Sara are standing outside the door Palms penthouse number 15 and Nick is knocking on the frame of the open door frame before enter the penthouse. Sofia waves for them to come in, as Nick and Sara walk into the penthouse and over to Britney Times. Sara notices that Britney is crying and Sara also notices the singer has light brown eyes and light brown hair that shoulder length, as she is sitting down next to the singer on the couch.

"I'm Sara Sidle and that Is Nick Stokes we are from the LVPD crime lab."

"(Crying) find my sons please, the two of them are everything to me."

"We will find your sons I promise you."

"Can you give us something that has the boys smell on it, we are going to use the scent dog to see if we can pick up the scent of which way they went?"

"The boy's baby blankets are lying on the beds in they bedroom, I will go get them for you."

"I will come with you."

Sara and Britney Times stand up from the couch and then Britney Times leads Sara to the second bedroom. Once in the bedroom Sara puts on a pair of gloves and takes Jay's baby blanket out of his crib and then put the blanket into a bag. Sara then walks over to the toddler bed and pick up Chad's blanket and put the blanket in another bag. Sara then looks at the picture of Britney Times with her two sons and they father Ken that is on the bedside table.

"That picture was take right after Jay was born."

"Your boys are very cute. Do you have an update picture of the boys so when can put the picture on the news with the Amber alert?"

"Yes in the big envelope on the coffee table I just get the pictures this morning."

"Can you can pick one pictures for each of the boys out or one of the boys together, as you are doing this, I will give the baby blankets to Nick because he is going with the two police officer and the two dogs."

Britney Times walk out of her boy's bedroom and then walk into living room and over to the couch. Britney Times sits down on the couch and then start gonna through the picture. At the same time Sarah walks over to Nick and gives him the two bag blankets.

"You want me with the police and the dogs?"

"Yes if you do not mind, I still have problems catching my breath when I walk to fast or run."

"No Problem Sara I will let you take the penthouse to look for any evidences the kidnapper could have left behind and do not forget to get toothbrushes or combs, so we have a DNA sample for each of the boys."

"I won't Nick."

Nick walks out of the penthouse and Sara walk back over to Britney Times and Sofia. Sofia who was talking to Britney about if there was anything they needed to know about her sons like medical problems, when Sara walks up to them. Sofia does not stop talking as Sara sits down on the armchair across from the couch.

"I need to talk to Miss Sidle for a minute, then I finish up with you.

"That fine detective Curtis."

Do you what me to finish talking to Britney Times outside?"

"No, I can process the penthouse with her inside, I might need to ask something as I process the penthouse."  
"Ok."

"Britney does Sean have a tooth brush yet?"

"Yes Miss. Sidle it is the Winner the pooh Baby toothbrush in the toothbrush hold on the bathroom sink."

"I am going to have to take that to, do you have anything that could give us a DNA sample for Jay?"

"The only thing is the dirty diaper that lay on the changing mate on the floor over there, I had just change Jay diaper but I forget his pajama, so I pick up Jay and take him into the boys room and change him into the Pajama in the room then lay him down for the night. I was just getting ready to throw it away when the kidnaped break in and take them.

Sara stands up and walks past the couch and over to the changing mat where dirty diaper is at. Sara then bent down and picks up the dirty diaper and put the diaper into an evidence bag. Sara then seals the evidence bag.

"Did you see who take them?"

"No, the people who take the boys was wearing black hoods over they faces."

"Sofia's you can finishing talking to Britney Times now and I will finish up here as soon as I can Britney."

"Take you time, searching the penthouse if it could help you find anything that could bring them back soon Miss. Sidle."

"Ok"

Sara walks into the bathroom and gets Chad toothbrush and put the toothbrush into a bag. Sara then searches the rest of the penthouse, but the people that take the boys know what they were doing and they do not leave any trace evidence behind or any fingerprints, at the same time outside the two dogs loss the sene of the boys in the parking garage. Nick head back inside to let Sara know and then the two of them go back to the crime lab. Once at the crime lab Sara and Nick are looking over the notes from what Britney Times told Sofia and the two of them are in the break room sitting on the couch when Gil and Greg walk into the room and over to them.

"Grissom we are getting nowhere here. Who even take Chad and Jay knows what they were doing because there was no trace evidence anywhere at the penthouse and the kidnappers wore black hoods over they face."

"Ok Sara and Nick do you have anything to say?"

"Yawning I was with the dogs who lost the sene at the parking garage."  
"Sara and Nick the police officer that was killed is relation to your case, a pacifier was laying on the sidewalk by him and Wendy just matched the DNA from the Pacifier to the dirty diaper of Jay."

"So he was kill trying to stop the kidnap from take Chad and Jay?"

"Yes he was Sara."

"Why did the dogs not pick Jay smell up then Grissom?"

"Because Greg had already bag it and put the bag in the SUV to take it back to the lab seeing that it was the only evidence at the scene."

At the same time Sofia runs into the break room and over to Nick, Sara and Gil and Sofia has a note in an evidence bag. Sofia hand the bagged note to Sara, as Greg pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I was just get ready to leave the penthouse when this note for Britney Times was dropped off from the kidnappers."

Sara put on a pair of gloves and take the note out of the bag and read the note. Sara then drops the note on the table, Nick puts on a pair of gloves. Nick clear his throat and then he read the note out loud to Sara, Greg, Sofia and Gil.

"Britney Times, you break are friends' heart by filing for a divorce, so we are breaking your heart by taking your sons, you will hear from us again. We are somewhere in Nevada until then I hope you are as sad as Ken is. The kidnappers"

Sara stands up from the couch and run of to Gil Grissom. Then Sara starts hitting Gil's chest and she starts yelling at the top her lungs, which hurts everyone ears and wakes up Nick and Greg who were both falling to sleep.

"Gil we need to find the people that kidnappers that take Britney Times sons ASAP."

"Sara every patrol officer is looking for the boys. Nick's take the latter to trace and see if they can get anything off of the letter, then take the envelope to Wendy and see it there is any DNA on it. After the letter and envelope is finish in trace and DNA check for finger paints on the letter and the envelope."

'I am on it, but what is Sara going to do Grissom?"

"Sara and I are going to go back to the penthouse and talk to Britney Times and Greg will be helping you, Nick."

Nick stands up from the couch then he and Greg leave the break room Nick take the note to trace and Greg takes the envelop to DNA. At the same time Gil close the break room door and then he pulls Sara over to him and hugs her trying to calm Sara down, but it is not working.  
"(Crying) we have to find them, they are only a year old and four months old Gil. They are so small."

"I know baby, we will find them let go talk to Britney Time maybe she can tell us if any of her ex-husband friends would do something like this."

"Ok."

Sara and Grissom head out to one of the crime lab SUV and get into the Suv. Gil turns the SUV on and a few minutes later are on the road head to the Palms. During the drive to the Palms Sara is sitting on the passenger seat and she is still crying. Gil stop for a red light and looks over at Sara.

"Sara you need to get yourself together before we get to the Palms."

"I'm try Gil, its just really upsetting that someone would steal her boys."

The traffic light turns green and Gil looks both way, then start to drive through the intersection.

"I know, take a few deep breathe and then grab a tissue and wipe your eyes Sara."

"Ok Gil."

Sara turns her head away from Gil and looks out of the SUV window. Sara has just stop crying as Gil pulls into the parking garage of the Palms. Sara and Gil get out of the SUV and then walk to the doors of the Palms. The two CSI heads into the Palms and then up to Britney Times penthouse. Sofia is already inside of the penthouse when Sara and Gil get there. Sofia walks over to Gil and Sara when they walk through the door and start talking to them.

"What take the two of you so long?"

"It is my fault I had to use the restroom before leave the lab."

"That all right Sara, you had a rough few weeks with work double shift and then getting sick."

Sara, Gil and Sofia walk over to the couch that Britney Times is sitting on. Sara sit down on the armchair across from the couch and Gil stand behind the armchair. Sofia take a sit on the couch next to Britney Times.

"Britney I know that you meet Miss. Sidle already, But you have not meet the CSI that come with her this time and his name is Gil Grissom."

"Hi Mr. Grissom, I wish that I was meeting you under better circumstance."

"Me too and we read the note the Kidnappers sent. Do you know of any of your ex-husband friends that would do something like this?"

"Yes two of them."

"Can you tell us they names?"

"Yes Miss. Sidle, T-ball Hems and Fast ball Hems."

"Is that they real names?"

"Yes Mr. Grissom."

"(Sara and Gil) Thank you."

At the same time Sara cellphone start ringing, she takes the cellphone off of her hip and looks at the caller ID and sees that Nick is calling her. Sara flips the cellphone open and then put her cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sara Sidle here  
"Hi Sara we get fingerprints off of the envelope."

"Do there match a T-ball Hems or a Fast ball Hems?"

"Yes there do and we know where the boys are at. The boys are at the three inn and they are in room ten, Brass is already there and he waiting for you and Grissom to get the three inn."

"Thank you for let me know, me and Grissom will head right three."

Sara flip her cellphone close and put the cellphone back on her hip. Sara then stand up from the armchair and look at Gil Grissom, then touch his right arm. Gil puts his left hand onto Sara hand.

"What is it?"

"The fingerprint on the envelope match t-ball and fast ball and the boys are at the three inn in room ten."

"Are my boys alright Miss. Sidle?"

"As far as I know yes. Gil Grissom and I are going to go over there right now, the three of you should be back together by tonight at the last."

"Thank you."

Sara and Gil leave the penthouse and walks through the Palms to the main doors, then heads to the parking garage. A few minutes later Gil Grissom is driving to the three inn. Once at the three inn Sara and Gil's grab they crime scene kits and then get of the SUV. Then the two of them head to room ten. As Sara walk through the door of room ten Chad jumps off the bed further from the door and runs toward Sara. Sara kneel down in front of Chad and look at him.

"Are you Chad."

"Yes I want my mom."

"You will soon her soon Chad."

"Sara go with the boys to get check out at the hospital, I will process the scene."

"Sure."

Sara Smile at the two boys, Brass head Sara the two carseat that the child welfare agent drop off. Sara and Jim Brass walks out to the SUV and Jim help Sarah put the carseat into the backseat of the SUV. Sara walks back into room ten and pick up Jay who laying on the first bed and take Chad left hand. The three of them walk outside and over to the SUV. Sara put Jay into the infant carseat and Brass them help her get help Chad into her carseat. A few minutes later Sara is driving to Desert Palm Hospital. Once at the hospital a nurse take Sara, Chad and Jay back to a private examine room and after a few minutes a doctor come into the exam room to look at Jay and Chad and make sure they have no injuries and finds the boys are injury free. Sara sit and plays with the boys to Britney Times get to the hospital. When Britney Times walks into the examine room she run over to her boys and gives them each a huge.

"Miss. Sidle thank you so much for find my boys and tell Mr. Grissom thank you too."

"We just did are job, but I'm really glad we find them in time. By the way you son are even cute in person and the two of them are really nice and Jay is a really calm baby."

"Do you have any children Miss. Sidle you seem so good with my sons?"

"No, but I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"I Just enter my fifteen week."

"I should be get the boys home now, but as I say before thank you for find them."

Britney and Chad Times wave as the three them leave the exam room. Sara waits a few minutes then walks out of the exam room. Sara then goes back to the hotel and gets there just as Gil finish up processing the room. Sara's switch to the passenger seat as Gil put the evidences into the SUV and a few minutes later Gil drives to the lab to check the evidences into the evidence room and clock him and Sarah out of work. After leave the crime lab Sara and Gil go over to Sara place and finish packing up her things and loads the boxes and bags into Sara's car. Then the two of them go to Gil's townhouse to finish his packing and the two of them stay over at Gil's townhouse for the night because tomorrow morning they are moving into they new house.


	10. Chapter Ten: Moving Day

Author note: both Catherine family issue and Longest month of Sarah Sidle life are now in the same week and the actually day the two fan fictions are on is Saturday. Both story are still working different case.

Chapter Ten: Moving Day

The next morning after the movers have unloaded all the boxes of Gil and Sara books and brought the boxes into the house and downstairs to the basement, Sara is unpacking the boxes and put the books onto the bookcases. Meanwhile Gil is helping the movers unload the rest of the boxes and bring them into the house. Ten minutes into putting books onto the bookcases Sara hears someone coming down the basement staircase. Sara turns her head toward the staircase and sees Lindsey Willows steps off the last step of the basement staircase and start walking toward her. A minute later start helping Sara's unpack the books and put them onto the bookcases.

"My Mom and I saw Gil and you pull your SUV into the grange and one moving trunk pull into the driveway and another park beside the sidewalk, so we come over and offer to help the two of you unpack. My mom sent me to unpack boxes of books with you, she does not want me carrying any of the boxes she thinks the boxes would be too heavy for me."

"She is right you know."

"She told you that I am pregnant? Just like she told Gil Grissom?"

"Yes she did, but do not feel bad because Gil will not let me carry any of the boxes either. He says it is not safe for pregnant women to carry heavy items because it could hurt the baby or in my case babies."

"Sara have you told the rest of your co-worker about being pregnant yet?"

"No, I only told Gil, Catherine, Ecklie and you know as of right now. I am going to have to tell them soon."

It takes Sara and Lindsey a while to put the books away because there are lots of books to put on the bookcases. Sara and Lindsey have just get finishing putting the books on the bookcases when it is time for Sara, Catherine, and Gil to get ready for work. Catherine and Lindsey head home and at the same time Sara and Gil head upstairs and into they bedroom to get ready for work. It takes Sara awhile to get dress because it seems like all her pants are getting too small, she finally finds an older pair of black dress pants that have not been worn in awhile because the pant was very loose on her, but when she put the pant on there fit perfectly. Sara then puts on a black blouse and a few minutes later walk downstairs and see Gil waiting by the front door wearing a blue dress shirt and black suit pants. The two of them walk outside and head to Gil's SUV. Once at the crime lab Gil head to his office and Sara head to the break room and to the counter, then bent over and get a bottle of water out of the mini-refrigerator not knowing that Nick, Greg and Warrick who are sitting at the break room table are watching her very closely. Sara walks over to the table after get her bottle of water and see the guys are staring at her.

"Guys way are you staring at me?"

"Staring we are not staring."

"Greg all of you is staring at me, so stop and tell me way you are staring at me."

The guys are just looking at each other then back to Sara and the same time Sara and Greg was talking Hodges walks by the break room and over hear what they were saying. Hodges stop walking and turn around then he walks into the break room. Hodges stops beside Nick and then look at Sara, who is waiting for someone to answer her question.

"Now you are staring at me Hodges, stops it."

"Sara have you been gaining weight, because your dress pants are starting to look tighter and so is your black blouse?"

At the same time Gil and Catherine who drinking from a twenty-oz bottle of Canada Dry Ginger Ale walks into the break room and over to Sara, Nick, Warrick and Hodges and looks at Sara who looks mad and like she could start yelling at any moment. Sara look at Gil then takes a few deep breathe before speaking.

"I guess I can't put this off anymore I am pregnant."

(Nick, Warrick, Greg and Hodges) who is the father?"

Gil look at Sara and she shake her head yes at him and then Gil walks up beside Sara and looks at Hodges, Greg, Warrick and Nick then he start to talk.

"I am the father and it not a baby, it is Babies!"

"I am having twins."

Nick, Warrick, Greg Stand up and then Hodges, Nick, Warrick and Greg run over to Sara and Gil and give them each a big hug, as they tell them congratulate on the babies. As Nick, Warrick and Greg hug Sara she can tell the three of them are running low grade fevers and that Greg having a hard time breathe through his nose. Then all the CSI sits down at the table and wait for Gil to give them the assignments for the day. After a few minutes they get tired of wait and start to reach for the assignments sheets.

"Stop grabbing my paperwork . I will tell you who on what in a second because I am think about who I want on the two case we have tonight."

"There is only two case, then can I go home I'm not feel good."

"Yes Greg and no you can not go home."

(Warrick and Nick) can I go home I not feel good either?"

"No I am sent Sara and Catherine home!"

"But why Gil?"

"because I am the supervise and I said so Nick."

"Come on Sara and Catherine are both health now, they can work the cases!"

Greg I want Sara out of the lab seeing that she is pregnant and the flu/stomach flu is still going around and she does not need to come down with it."

"Ok I understand that one, but what about Catherine?"

"Lindsey does not feel good this evening and neither is her boyfriend that is stay at our house because of injury to his knee doing the school shoot at Las Vegas high and I still not feel well, Warrick."

"I would not feel to hot either if I get shoot in the knee. Ok I have no problem with Cath going home see that Lindsey and Kevin are only fifteen."

"Sniffling What about you Gil?"

"I'm taking a day off Greg, I do not need to get the flu/stomach flu either see that Sara and I are living together. Nick and Greg you are on a double 420 Homicide. Warrick you are on a 401A Hit and Run, now get to work."

"(Nick, Warrick and Greg) come on Gil, I do not feel good let me go home?"

"The three of you do not look sick or sound sick now go to work."

"(Nick, Warrick and Greg) fine."

Nick, Warrick and Greg give Grissom an evil looks and then stands up from the chair there are sitting on. The three male CSI walks out of the break room and head to the locker room and their crime scene kits. A few minutes later Nick, Warrick and Greg head out to the parking lot. Greg and Nick get into one SUV and Warrick in another then head out to the crime scenes. At the same time Catherine head back home to get some rest and Gil and Sara heads home to unpack some more. Fifteen minutes later at the crime scene of the double Homicide Greg and Nick are walking into the house and Nick can smell the iron and copper in the air, as soon as they enter the house but Greg who has nasal congestion cannot smell anything. The smell make Nick stomach feels like it in his throat and once Greg sees the bodies his stomach also feels like it is in his throat too. The two CSI processes the crime scene as fast as they can and then run outside and across the street to the Wendy fast food restaurant and go straight to the men's room and both of them get sick to they stomach. Meanwhile Warrick walking over to the car that was in the hit and run, when he is near the car Warrick sees the dead body of the driver and the front half of the body is through the windshield of the car and seeing this makes Warrick start gagging. He set his crime scene kit and the camera down and runs away from the car and starts getting sick to his stomach. Brass walks over to Warrick with a worried look on his face.

"Warrick are you all right?"

"I am not sure, can you take pictures of the car with the dead driver and the dead passengers for me and let me know when the coroner has removed the bodies, then I will process the scene."

"Sure Warrick, go sit in the crime lab SUV and let your stomach settle down."

"Thank you Brass."

Jim walks over to where Warrick set down his kit and the camera and then Jim Brass start taking pictures of the crime scene. Warrick has made it half way back to the crime lab SUV when he starts getting sick to his stomach again. Meanwhile at Sara and Gil place, Sara and Gil are in the master bedroom and Sara is sitting on the bed watching Gil unpack the bedroom boxes.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Butterfeld academy

Chapter Eleven: Butterfeld academy

Monday morning Sara wakes up to her alarm clock going off in her ear. She rolls over and hit the off button. Then Sara turns back over and looks at Gil that sleep through the alarm going off and the reason for this is he did not go to bed till five in the morning, because he stays up all night unpacking the rest of the boxes. Sara lays in bed for ten more minute before get out of bed then walk over to the closet to pick out the outfit she is going to wear to the court trial Greg and she has to give testimony on for the Underhill case that the two of them work on. Sara's starts getting dress but only makes it as far as put on her black pencil skirt that come to the knees in length, before having to run into the connected bathroom and over to the toilet. Sara kneels down in front of the toilet and start vomiting. Gil wakes up when he hears Sara vomiting, he gets out of bed and then walk up behind Sara and pulls her hair out of her face. A minute later Sara stop getting sick to her stomach and Gil let go of her hair. Sara then stands up and walk over to the sink and brush her tooth and then throw some water on her face. Then walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and finish get dress. A few minutes later Sara sits down on the bed and put on her shoes. She then goes into the bathroom and does her hair and puts on some makeup. The whole time she was finishing getting ready Gil was watching her.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yes, it just morning sickness is all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sara is putting her make up away when Gil stands up from the bed and walk into bathroom and over to Sara. Gil then puts his right-hand onto Sara's forehead, which does not feel warm.

"I guess you are right because you not running a fever."

"I told you that I am fine."

"Yawning."

"Go back to bed Gil, I will see you tonight at work or when I done give my testimony."

"Ok, call me when you are finish at court."

"Sure Gil.:

Sara kiss Gil on the lips and lead him out of the bathroom and over to the bed and once Gil is in bed Sara cover him up with the bedspread. Sara grabs her purse and the case note and Gil wave goodbye to her as she walks out the bedroom door. Sara close the door of the bedroom once she is out of the room, then heads downstairs and on her way out of the house she stops to make sure the answering machine is on. Then Sara goes out to her SUV and driver to the court house. Once at the court house Sara sits down on a bench outside the court room that the case is be hold in and waits for Greg to get there, but Greg never shows up and when it near the time for court to start Sara walks up to the two lawyers and tell the two lawyers that she would be give both testimony and that means instead of being in court just in the morning she did not get out to ten minutes before having to head to the crime lab for the night shift. Sara had called Gil doing the lunch recess and told him what was going on. When Sara gets to the crime lab, she heads to the locker room. Once in the locker room Sara put her purse into her locker along with her black blazer. As Sara is close her locker Greg, Nick and Warrick walk into the locker room, Sara give Greg a evil look as all the guys sit down on the bench in front of their lockers and Greg puts his elbows on his knees and rest his head in his hand.

"Ahem Sara what was that look for?"

"Why were you not at court today to give your testimony?"

"What testimony Sara?"

"For the Underhill case, you had to do testimony on the evidences that you collect from outside the house."

"That was today?"

"Yes Greg and I do not like it when I have to give testimony on evidences I do not collect, without the CSI that collected the evidences going over it with me first!"

"(Nick and Warrick) you skip out on give testimony in a court case!"

"I did not mean to. I did not even know what day it was when the night shift end this morning. I felt so bad because of the nasal congestion, sore throat, upset stomach, running a fever and been achy all over. I went home and crawl into bed to my alarm went off to come in for work."

"When you can't make a court date Greg, you get someone to cover for you. You just do not skip out on it. I cover for you today but I won't do again, if you do not call me and ask or ask me in person."

"You do not have to be so rude about it Sara."

"I am not be rude Greg!"

"All four of you come to the break room right now!"

Sara, Nick, Greg and Warrick turn they head toward the locker room door and see Gil Grissom standing there. Sara walks out of the locker, as Nick, Warrick and Greg stand up from the bench and then head to the break room. Once Greg, Warrick sees Sara and Gil sitting at the table, so the three male CSI sits down on the break room couch. Gil Grissom looks at Nick, Warrick and Greg for a few minute then looks down at the cases in front of him and at the same time Sofia walk into the break room. Sofia walks over to the couch and sits down beside Nick on his right side, Greg sitting on Nick left side and Warrick is sitting next to Greg. Gil stands up from the chair he sitting on and walks to the end of the table, then turns so he is facing everyone and he is between the table and the couch.

"All-right team we have a 420 Homicide at Butterfeld academy and I need all head on deck tonight and Sofia is working the case too."

'Greg but Sofia fill in for Ecklie and she a Detective now, why are you helping us on this case."

'Have you not notice Catherine not here, but that is not the reason I am help Grissom will tell you that?"

"I thought she was running late."

"She is Greg and you are in DNA tonight because Wendy in the hospital because of the flu/stomach flu."

Greg does not say anything to Gil Grissom, but lay his head on the back of the couch and close his eyes. At the same time Nick pulls a tissue out of his left jean pocket and blows his nose.

"Greg did you hear what I said?"

"What Gil?"

"Greg go to the DNA lab now!"

"Ahem do I have too, I think that I caught the flu/stomach flu that going around?"

"Yes!"

Greg stands up and gives Grissom an evil look as he walks by him. Greg then walks out of the break room and start heading toward the DNA lab, but ends up running to the men's restroom and gets sick to his stomach. Meanwhile, in the break room Sara, Nick and Warrick are looks at Gil.

"Where is Catherine at?"

"She is meeting us at the crime scene and that all you need to know Nick."

Nick, Warrick, Sara and Sofia stand up and then Gil, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Sofia all walk out of the break room and to the locker room to get their crime scene kit, everyone heads out to the parking lot and over to the SUV's. Sara and Gil take one SUV and Sofia driver the other one with Nick in the passengers' seat and Warrick in the backseat of the SUV. By the time Sofia and Gil has parked the SUV in front of Butterfeld Academy, Nick and Warrick are asleep. Sara and Gil get the crime scene kits out of the back of the SUV then walk over to the other SUV, To see that only Sofia had got out so far. Sara looks through the driver side window and sees that Nick and Warrick are both asleep.

"Gil you need to wake the guys up they are asleep on the job."

"What?"

"They fall asleep on the way to the crime scene, Gil I do not think they feel well."

"Ok Sofia.

"They do look pale!"

Gil looks through the window of the driver side door and Sofia walk over to the side Warrick is not laying his head on and open up the door and sits down on the seat and then she shakes him and Nick who sitting on the seat in front of her. But the guy did not wake up. Sofia gets out of the back of the SUV and then walks to the other side and gets into the SUV. Sofia sits down on the driver seat then turn the cd player on really loud and both Nick and Warrick jump up in their seat and look at Sofia, at the same time Catherine walks over to the crime lab SUV.

"God turn that music down Sofia, I'm sleeping."

"So I'm I."

"Warrick and Nick you are sleep on the job and we have a crime scene to process guys get up and grab you kits because Jim Brass is wait on us."

"(Warrick and Nick) go away, I'm sick!"

"Get up now!"

"(Warrick and Nick) No!"

"Get up Nick and Warrick the faster we get the scene process the sooner we can leave the scene and head to the crime lab then the two of you can go to the break room and sleep to the DNA, trace and toxic has some information for you."

"(Warrick and Nick) fine Catherine."

Nick and Warrick slow get out of the SUV and grab they kit and then follow Sara, Gil, Sofia and Catherine into the school. When they get to the door of the school they all had to step back because Dr. Robbins and David run out the door and get sick to they stomach in the flower bed. The CSI just stares at the two coroners who are got sick in front of them and Jim Brass walks over to them.

"I have to ask this after seeing the coroners get sick. But have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"That probably good Catherine what about you Sara."

"yes I eat dinner Brass."

"I hope you can keep it down. Nick and Warrick have you eat dinner?"

"(Warrick and Nick) No."

"Gil did you eat dinner?"

"Yes Jim."

"Sofia did you have dinner?"

"Yes"

"I have to say it is the first time I saw the coroners have to run outside to get sick. It usually the police officers that watch the bodies until you get here that has to run out and get sick, but this time they seem to be doing better then Dr. Robbins and David are."

Dr. Robbins and David walk over to the CSI and Brass and everyone looks at each other. Nick, Warrick, Sofia, Sara, Gil and Jim can tell by looking at Dr. Robbins and David that neither of them feels well. At the same time Nick start sneezing into his left elbow and Warrick wraps his left arm around his stomach and put his right hand on his forehead.

"Dr. Robbins do you two have the time of death for us?"

"Yes Gil all the dead teenagers that are inside have been dead since around noon. David and I will be in the coroner van let us know when we can take the bodies."

"I will Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you Gil."

The CSI and Jim Brass walk up the steps of the school as David and Dr. Robbins walks over to the coroner van. A few moments later Gil, Sara, Sofia, Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Jim Brass walk into Butterfeld Academy and see a sight none of them thought they would see at a school that is as close-knit as this school was or from one that had strict rules and a dress code. They were bodies all over the main hallway and everyone one of them had been shot in the head more then once. There was blood all over the walls, lockers and the floor, along with tons of bullet cartridges.

"Let get start working the crime scene. Nick's I want you to take pictures of the crime scene. Warrick you with me and we are going to start dusting the area for fingerprints and Catherine, Sara and Sofia start processing the scene.

"(Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sofia and Sara) Yes Grissom."

Nick takes pictures of the bodies first and then Sarah, Sofia and Catherine start collection evidences from that area after Nick done take the pictures. Nick moves on to take pictures of the blood on the lockers, but only get one picture before running outside and is followed by Warrick. Once outside Nick and Warrick throws up on the grass that is just off the sidewalk and a few minute later walks into the school and goes back to work. After about two hours David and Dr. Robbins come in and load the twenty bodies into the two coroner vans that are at the crime scene and then take the bodies back to the lab. The CSI still have about three hours of work ahead of them before they could go back to the lab.

"Catherine I need to go outside and get some fresh the iron smell has start to get to me."

"I will join you Sara."

"So will I."

"(Catherine and Sara) that is fine Sofia."

Sara, Catherine and Sofia walk out of the school and Nick and Warrick starts to follow the three ladies outside, when Gil notices then head outside. Gil Grissom walks up to Nick and Warrick and stops in front of Warrick and Nick so they cannot go outside.

"Nick and Warrick you can take a break when the ladies come back in from they break."

"Nick and Warrick) I really need to get some fresh air Grissom."

"We all can't take breaks at the some time."

"(Nick and Warrick) fine."

Nick. Warrick and Gil walks away from the front doors of the school and get back to work processing the crime scene. At the same time outside Sara, Catherine and Sofia are sitting on the edge of the sidewalk talk to each other.

"Cath how Lindsey doing?"

"She is doing well and is happy that Kevin stay with us."

"His sister still in the hospital recovering from the school shooting right?"

"Yes she is Sofia and she going to be in there for a while, because she has to get used to being in a wheelchair."

"Sara Is everything ok?"

"Yes Sofia, I am a little tired and my skirt is way too tight, I think I gain ten pounds over night."

"Lindsey feels the some way, she went to put on a pair of pant for school yesterday and she could not even pull them up past her hips.

At the same time Gil Grissom walk up to the female CSI and tap Sara on the shoulder,  
Sara turns her head and look up at Gil. Gil kneels down so he is at Sara, Sofia and Catherine height, as Sara starts to talk.

"What is it Gil."

"Can the three of you go back to work, so Nick and Warrick can take a break?"

(Sara, Catherine and Sofia) no."

"Come on Nick and Warrick look like they are going to throw up any second."

"(Sara, Catherine and Sofia) I was joke."

Sara, Catherine and Sofia stand up and head back inside the school building and Nick and Warrick runs outside then lay down on the sidewalk. Sara, Gil, Catherine and Sofia are working on processing the scene again and start laughing when they look up and see Nick and Warrick laying on the sidewalk with they eyes close, after finishing processing the crime scene the CSI's loads all the evidence into the back of the two SUV. Catherine, Sara, Gil, Warrick, Nick and Sofia get to the crime lab at sunrise on Tuesday morning. The CSI all head into the lab and check the evidence into the evidence room. Then Sofia, Warrick, Nick and Gil go about working on different area of the case by their self. Gil Grissom has let Sara leave the lab to go buy some clothing that fits and Catherine has left to take Lindsey to an obgyn appointment. Sarah comes back from shopping to find that both Warrick and Nick went home sick and that Catherine had not come back to work because Lindsey boyfriend Kevin was running and very high fever and Lindsey could not get the fever to go down, so she had to take him to the ER. Sara who is now wearing a red empire waist blouse and a new pair of black jeans, walks down the hallways and toward the Ballistic lab to see if Bobby Dawson has any info on what type of gun was use in the shoot. Two minute later Sara's walk into his lab and find Bobby asleep at his desk. Sara laughs quietly at herself at this sight, because Bobby Dawson never falls asleep on the job. He loves his job way too much to take a nap doing a shift and the two of them are tied for the number of days they can stay up without sleep when working on a case. The number of days the two of them can stay up for is five in a roll. Sara walks over to Bobby and sits down on his desk next to his head and then lean down and whispers into his ear.

"Bobby's it is time to wake up!"

Bobby sits up, then lean back in his chair as he rubs his eyes when he finishes rubbing his eyes' looks at Sara and sees that she is sitting on his desk and has a smile on her face. Bobby's cross his arm over his chest and then start to talk.

"What Sara?"

"You were sleep on the job Bobby."

"And you are sitting on my desk."

"You are using the chair, have you run the bullet cartridges for the Butterfeld academy or test fire the two guns find at the scene yet?"

"No I haven't start running the cartridges yet, but I did test fire the two guns."

"And why have you not run them you had all morning to run them?"

"I can't seem to stay awake today, my stomach brother me. In addition I have a tickle in my throat and my whole body is achy."

"Sound like you are come down with that flu/stomach flu that is going around."

"God I hope not because I hate being sick."

"I do not think anyone like be sick Bobby."

"I will get to work running the cartridges from the shooting now."

"Take your time, go get a cup of coffee first maybe that help wake you up."

"No, I will stick to drinking just water and by the way congratulate, Greg told me you are pregnant."

"Thank you and let hope you are not get sick."

"I hope not."

Bobby stop talking and lay his head back down on the desk and wrap his arms around his stomach. Sara puts her right hand onto to Bobby's forehead, which feels a little warm to the touch. Sara takes her hand off Bobby's forehead and give him a worried look.

"Bobby's it feels like you running a low grade fever, call the day guy in and have him cover for you. Then go home and get some rest."

"That sound like a good Idea and I think I'm going to do that."

Sara stands up from the desk and then walks out ballistic lab and head toward the DNA lab. At the same time Bobby pick up the phone on his desk and call Dale the day ballistic guy and Dale answers the phone after three rings.

"Hello"

"Hi Dale this is Bobby Dawson, did I wake you?"

"Yes but it ok, what do you need?"

"Can you come in and cover for me, I need to go home sick?"

"Sure Bobby's I will come in and cover for you. Since when I had the flu/stomach flu you cover my shift, I will be there in five."

"Thank you."

"Go home now, you do not need to wait for me to get there. Just leave me a note on what need to be done."

"Ok, I will."

Bobby and Dale hang up and Bobby writes down what he needs to run and which bag the bullet cartridges that were from the guns he tests fire and what bag cartridges that were found at the crime scene are in. Bobby then stands up from his desk and walks out of his lab. As he is walking down the hallway, Sofia walks up to him.

"You should be in you lab working Bobby or is there something you need?"

"I do not feel well Ah-choo."

"Bless you, do you need to go home?"

"Yes and I all ready call Dale in and ask him to come in and cover the rest of my shift."

"Then take off and I hope you feel better and it not that flu/stomach flu that going around the lab."

Sofia walks toward the break room to finish up the paperwork and Bobby head out to his car in the parking lot. Meanwhile Sara is at the DNA lab bugging Greg who is trying his hard not to get sick on Sara or the evidence he was working on.

"Sara just leave me alone!"

"No, because if I leave the DNA lab you go back over to Wendy's desk and lay your head down and go to sleep and I do need the DNA results."

"Sniffling go talk to Dr. Robbins or David about the victims."

"Gil did that already."

"Then go and talk to Bobby Dawson."

"I would but he went home because he is not feeling well. Dale from day is coming in to cover the rest of his shift."

"That is not fine, I try to get Sofia to let me go home sick gagging but she would not let me!"

"That because Wendy in the hospital and the day guy out of town because of a death in his family Greg, so there is no one to cover for you."

Greg runs over to the trash can and start throwing up into the trash can. Sara grabs the desk chair then walk over to Greg and help Greg sit down so the trash can is not as far away. She then goes over and wet a paper towel down with cooler water and come back and hold it up against Greg's forehead to help cool him down. A couple minutes later Greg stop get sick to his stomach and rest his back against the back of the chair.

"Thank you Sara, my leg was start to give out on me."

"No big deal, I just do not want you to fall down because I cannot pick you up if you did."

"And thank for wetting down a paper towel to help cool me down."

"I am going to take you home."

"But there is no one to cover for me."

"We will just have to run the DNA on our own Greg you are in no shape to be here."

Sara takes Greg hand and pull Greg up from the chair he is sitting on, then Sara help Greg's walk down the hallway and to the main door of the lab. Then Sara helps Greg out to her car in the parking lot. Sara driver Greg home and twelve minutes later Sara pulls into Greg's apartment building parking lot and take the empty spot by the door. Sara then helps Greg out of her car and up to his place and make sure he gets inside. Sara then helps Greg into his bedroom and over to his bed because his legs are not supporting him. Greg holds on to Sara until he has sitting down on the bed. Greg takes his shoes off and then lay down on the bed.

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Can you bring the bathroom trash can in here for me and can you also grab the thermometer out of my medicined cabinet?"

"Sure Greg."

Sara walks out of the bedroom and across the hall into the bathroom and grab the trash can. Sara then grabs the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. A minute later Sara walks into Greg's bedroom and set the trash can by his bed and then turn the digital thermometer and then hand the thermometer to Greg, who puts the thermometer into his mouth. When the thermometer beeps Sara's take the thermometer out of Greg's mouth because he has shut his eyes. Sara looks at the digital display to see what it says.

"What does it say?"

"You have a fever of 104.1 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Thank you Sara and you should go now, you do not need to been around me and you did not want get the flu/stomach flu."

"Ok, but if you need anything call me or Gil and we come and help you."

"Ok, bu I should be fine now that I am home. Can you turn the light off and lock the door on your way out?"

"Yes and feel better."

Sara walks over to the bedroom door and flip the light switch that is on the wall on the right side of the door, if standing in the door. Sara looks at Greg one last time then walk out of Greg's bedroom and head to the apartment door. A few minutes later Sara pulls her car out of the parking lot of Greg building and goes back to the crime lab. Once at the crime lab Sara head to the DNA lab and start run the DNA result herself. Gil walks into the DNA lab at four o'clock Tuesday evening and looks around for Greg, but cannot find him, he then sees that Sara is running the DNA result for Butterfeld Academy.

"Sara where is Greg at?"

"I take him home. He was in no shape to be here. He keep having to stop working to throwing up in the trash can and he was getting really weak. Before I left his house to come back to the lab I check his temperature and it was 104.1 degrees Fahrenheit."

"You did the right thing. I will take over for you go home and have some dinner, then read for a little while and get some sleep. In addition I do not want you to come back until your next shift."

"All right, I am hunger and start too get tired."

Sara walks out of the DNA lab and goes to the locker room to her purse and car keys. Five minutes later Sara is head home.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Zoo Case

Author note there is a break on Butterfeld Academy shooting in this case. I made up the name of the victim of the school shoot along with the shooter names.

Chapter Twelve: Zoo Case  
During Wednesday shift Sara ends up take Catherine into the ER, because she gets really sick at work. Gil comes home on Thursday morning and he joins Sara in the bedroom. Then he changes into his PJ and lay down next to Sara on the bed.

"How was Catherine when you left her?"

"Ok, she was happy that Lindsey was going to come in and visit here after school gets out at 2:30Pm today. Catherine will probably will not be release for the hospital until Sunday and doctor is not going to let her come back to work until Tuesday night at the early. The doctor told us that the flu/stomach flu viruses that is going around town are really strong, if you had a flu shoot and catch it you get over it in a few days, but if you do not get a flu shoot it takes twice as long to get over it and you become really sick."

"I wish I did not make Catherine come into work last night."

"She is not mad at you Gil. Let get some sleep, we going to have a long night at work. It is just the two of us tonight."

"Yes it will seeing that Greg, Nick and Warrick are under doctor care to and their doctors are not allowing them to come back to work yet. On a good note Wendy will be back at work tonight."

Sara and Gil go to sleep and later that day when they get to the lab for work the two of them are hope that the night will be a slow night, Gil goes to his office and pick up the assignments and then meet Sara in the break room and he sees Sofia sitting next to Sara on the couch talking to her. Sara and Sofia stops talking to each when they see Gil Grissom walking up to them.

"No luck on it been a slow night. Sara and Sofia you are on a 425 suspicious situation/ 419 dead body, Jim Brass think it a homicide."

"Where is it at Gil?"

"At the Las Vegas Zoo and the crime scene is behind the glass section of the Arctica house. I will be on another 425 Suspicious Situation/419 Dead Body at the Rampark. Sara and Sofia I would take a coat it is cold inside the area the body are, seeing that the zoo has to keep it is freezing cold in that area and a zoo keeper can't make it hotter even for you."

"My coat does not fit."

"You can use my coat and we need to get you a bigger coat."

Gil hands Sara his coat and she takes it from him. Then the three of them leave the break room. Four minutes later Gil on the way to his crime Scene and Sara and Sofia is on the way to their crime scene that is at the zoo. When Sara and Sofia get to the Arctica house and Jim Brass shows them into the area where the polar bears live. They look around the area and see that the ten bodies were killed here but not by the bear, so it hard to be after they put them in the sleep area for the night. The zoo is the one place in town that closes at night in Las Vegas, Sofia starts to talk and you can see her breath.

"Do the victims work here?"

"No and I have no Idea how they get into the zoo seeing it was lock up for the night or how they get in here."

"Let start take pictures so we can spend as little time in here as we have too Sara."

"I agree with you."

Sara and Sofia get to work taking the pictures of the crime scene and when they finish taken the pictures of the scene, the coroner still has not show up. Sara and Sofia start collecting the evidences that are not near the body, which and there lot of evidences left at the scene, Sara start swabbing the blood pool and Jim Brass help them out by dust for fingerprints, two hours later the bodies are still at the crime scene and Sofia is not a happy camper, she start to talk to Sara.

"I can't tell if this is polar bear hair or victim hair."

"Then collect all the hair and put it in an evidence bag."

"Where is the coroner at?"

"I have no clue Sofia. DR. Lee is the one that is working tonight, so she is probably really busy."

"Is she try to see how long we can stay in a freezing cold area without get sick!"

"I am sure that not it Sofia, seeing that half the LVPD Night shift is already out sick."

"Whatever, I just hope she get here soon."

Sara, Sofia and Bras keep working the crime scene and after two hours Dr. Lee comes into the polar bear area and walk over to Sarah, Sofia and Jim and by now the two CSI and Jim are shivering because they have been working in the polar bear area for four hours. Sofia is also really mad at Dr. Lee for take four hour to get to the crime scene.

"What take you so long, did you save as for last so we could get sick?"

"No Sofia, I had to finish an autopsy before I could head out to any of the crime scene. I want to Gil Grissom crime scene first because it was close to the lab, then I come here."

"You should have come here first, seeing that the bodies of the victims are sitting on top of ice and because of cross-contamination!"

"Sofia's I will take the body back to the lab and check for time of death there. It is too cold in here for the instrument to work."  
"That is fine, Sofia and I will meet you back at the lab to get the evidences off the ten bodies."

Brass leaves to go talk to the zoo keepers and Sara and Sofia goes back to work processing the crime scene. Dr. Lee gets to work putting the bodies into the body bags, but goes slow because the bodies are sticking to the ice. An hour and half later Sara and Sofia are packing up the evidences in the back of the SUV. Then the two of them get into the SUV to head back to the lab. Sara put the SUV into drive and a minute later is driving toward the lab, Sara and Sofia talk on the way back to the lab and Sofia has turn the heater up because the two of them are still cold.

"Sofia what your deal today, I never see you lose it at anyone like you do tonight with Dr. Lee?"

"I don't like the cold and I'm PMS."

"Try to keep calm when we go to collect the evidence off the bodies at the coroner lab."

"I will Sara."

Sixteen minutes later Sara and Sofia get back to the lab and check in the evidence before going to the coroners' lab. The two CSI walks into the coroners' lab and each take a body and collects the evidences and take picture of the body because there notice the bodies have bruises on them, Sofia and Sara do this to all ten bodies. Once all the evidences and pictures have been taking on all the bodies' Sara and Sofia leaves so Dr. Lee can start working on the bodies. Once in the hallway Sara and Sofia walk over to the staircase and then head to the first floor of the lab, seeing that the coroners' lab is in the basement.

"Sara I need to go check my message in Ecklie office, which is my temporary office until Ecklie gets back and work on some paperwork that needs to be done so Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Wendy, Bobby gets pay for the sick leave their doctors are made them take."

"Ok, I go check in with Wendy in DNA and then Dale in Ballistic."

"I will meet back up with you when I finish with the paperwork."

"That is fine."

Sarah walks to the DNA lab first and find Wendy busy running DNA on the swabs they bring in for tonight along with finish running the DNA for Butterfeld academy. Sara pulls over one of the lab table chairs and sits down on the chair and then smile really big at Wendy.

"Wendy it is good to see you back, how are you feel?"

"Better, Greg called me and tell me you are pregnant with twins and that Grissom the father."

"Yes I am and yes he is the father."

"I am happy for you. I also have some info on DNA for the Butterfeld Academy shoot. Dale sent me the swab with blood on that he find on the gun at the scene, it had more then just victim blood the shoot blood was on it to. Both of the shooter blood I get a hit off CODIS. To a Harry Pat and Helen Pat

Wendy's pick up a printout and hand the printout to Sara, who take the printout and set it on her lap.

"Thank you, Anything on the zoo case yet?"

"No, but I will get hold of as soon as I do."

"Ok I will see you later."

"Bye Sara."

Sara stands up and walks out of the DNA lab to let Wendy's go back to work. She then heads over to talk to Dale about the bullet Cartridges. Ten minutes later Sara walks up to the door of Ecklie office that is Sofia temporary office. Sara knock on the close office door and wait for a answers, after a few minutes she knock again this time she hear Sofia moving around.

"Yawning who there?"

"It is Sara, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Sara open the office door and walk in and sits down on the chair in front of the desk and hand Sofia the printout that Wendy give her on the Butterfeld Shooting. Sofia looks at the printout for a few minutes then set the printout on the desk.

"At lest we caught a break, did Wendy have any info on the zoo case?"

"Not yet, she said as soon has she had any she would let me know. I am meet Jim over at P.D. to talk to Harry Pat and Helen Pat. I check in with Dale and the guns we found at the Butterfeld crime scene were the only two guns that were use in the Butterfeld shoot."

"Yawning, Ok fill me in on how it goes when you get back."

"I will and will you let Gil Grissom know about the Butterfeld case developments?"  
"I will Sara."

Sara stands up from the chair and walks out of the office. Sara heads out to the parking lot and gets into one of the lab SUV. She then goes to Police Department to talk to the two suspects from the Butterfeld shoot. At the same time Sofia put away the paperwork she was trying to work on, but do not get anywhere on. Sofia picks up the printout that Sara gave her and then slow stand up from her desk chair. Sofia walks out of the office and then walk toward Gil Grissom office. When Sofia gets to Gil's office door, she sees the door is open and all the lights are off. She walks into the office and put the printout on his desk. So when he gets back to the lab he will see it, then Sofia looks at her watch and check the time and decides she going to go to the locker room and take a long steaming hot shower in the staff showers. To see if that will warm her up, because it has been an hour and half since Sara and she left the crime scene of the polar bear house at the Las Vegas zoo and she is still freezing cold. Sofia thinks to herself when getting under the steaming hot water I can't be getting sick, I never get sick and I get a flu shoot this year. When she finishes taking a shower and has got dress she looks at the time on her watch and sees that she was in the shower for two hours. At the same time Sofia was take a shower Sara and Jim Brass was at the police department in Interrogative room number one. First they interview Harry Pat, which take forty-five minutes. After they finish with Harry Pat. Sara and Brass begin interview fifteen year old Helen Pat about the Butterfeld Academy school shooting.

"Helen Pat do you want a child advocate in the room with you doing the interview?"

"(looks at lawyer) No I did not want a child advocate Mr. Brass. I am a teenage, not a child. Our can't you tell the different between a child and a teenage!"

" The Lady stand next to me is CSI Sarah Sidle, she work for Las Vegas crime lab. She is going to be asking you some question and I will be tape record this interview."

"Can you tell me where you was on Monday morning and afternoon?"

"(rolls her eyes at Sara) In school till around 12: 30pm then I went home sick."

"Why do you go home sick?"

"My stomach was bother me."

"Did you go see the nurse and get a pass to leave school?"

"No, I just left."

"What was you doing before you left school on Monday?"

"I was have a fight with my ex-boyfriend Tom Smart."

"Do you know that Tom Smart is dead?"

"(has a smile on her face) No, when did he dead?"

"Monday at Noon. Where were you did at that time?"

"In the restroom sitting next to a toilet hope that I was not going to throw up!"

"No, you are not tell the truth, I find a gun at the scene and it had you fingerprints and your blood on it along with the blood of the five people you shooting in the head several time!"

"You're the one that lie!"

"No, I'm not I also talked to other student that go to Butterfeld Academy and the students place you at the scene with a gun in your hand shooting Tom Smart, Carly Pen, Alex van, Jamie Gay, and Jorja Rock."

"laughing"

"Why are you laughing this is not a laugh matter?"

"Because it funny that you would care for jock like them, seeing they the make fun of people who are geek."

"Did they make fun of you?"  
"Of cause everyday."

"Even Tom you said you date him?"

"He just uses me to get into my pants, I was sick of the way they treat me so I snap and shoot them, along with my twin bother he shoots the other five victims Normal Day, Amy Smart, Dacey Buggies, John Teps and Sam Fan."

"I know that I talk to him before you, he flat out tell Jim and I that he kill these five people because you made him. Jim arrested her."

Sara stands up from the chair she is sitting on and then walks over to the door. Sara open up the door then walks out of the room as Jim Brass arrest Helen Pat. She then walks out of the P.D. and head to the crime lab SUV. Four minutes later Sarah pulls the SUV into the crime lab parking lot and into the first open space. Sara looks at the time and sees that it is now 5:45 a.m. on Friday morning. Sara sits in the SUV for a few minutes with her eyes close and after a few minutes she makes herself get out of the SUV and head back into the crime lab. The first stop Sara makes is to DNA to see if Wendy has any info for Sofia and her because she has not her from her yet. When she walk into the DNA she see Wendy working on the backlog evidence.

"Any thing on the DNA from the zoo case?"

"It was all victim blood, sorry I could help you, but Dr. Lee found that all five of the female victims were rape, the semen matches the semen find at the scene. I am still running a search on CODIS to see if I get any matches, for the DNA from two different males.

"So there were two men that rape the women and kill them."

"Yes and I already tell Sofia."

"Ok hopeful trace, toxic, ballistics or AFIS will turn up some result along with CODIS."

"I hope so too, I need to get back to work now."

Sarah leaves the DNA lab and head to the break room. When she gets to the break room, she sees Sofia holding a coffee mug in her hands and stare at the mug. Sara walks over and gets herself a cup of coffee. Then sit down at the table across from Sofia, who back is to the couch and is still staring at her full mug of coffee. Sara take a sip of her coffee and then smiles at Sofia.

"how yawning the interview go with Harry and Helen Pat?"

"Harry interview take a forty-five minutes, he tell us he help his sister shoot the five victims. After Harry interview Brass and I interview Helen. Her interview take us a hour."

"That would be a whole two hours away form the lab in could travel times to and back. Did Helen admit killing five of the victims?"

"Yes at the very end of the interview. You have not drink any of your coffee yet it is going to get cold!"

"I don't really like coffee yawing."

"Then why do you get a mug of coffee?"

"Because it warm, yawning."

"Are you tires Sofia?"

"No, I am exhaust and I have menstrual cramps.

"Go home and get some sleep, I will cover the last few hours of the shift on my own."

"Are you sure Sara?"

"Yes It not like there much to do beside wait on test results and to see if AFIS or CODIS gets a match."

"Thank you Sara, I will see you tonight."

Sofia stands up and walks over to the sink and pours the coffee out and puts the mug in the sink. Sofia then walks out of the break room and head to her office to get her purse. At the same time Sara gets up and walks over to the break room couch and then slip her shoes off. Sara then lays down and close her eyes. Gil walks into the break room when the shift ends to gets Sara up. He kneels next to Sara and shake her.

"Sara wake up, so we can go home the shift is over."

"Ok, I'm up."

Sara sits up on the couch and then put her shoes on. Then Sara stands up from the couch and a few minutes later Sara Gil head out to Sara SUV seen that what they come to work in the night before and head home. When they get home, Sarah goes and take a shower while Gil makes them some breakfast. Sarah head downstairs to the kitchen after she gets out of the shower and had put on her black pajama. Once in the kitchen she sits down at the table and Gil hand her a plate with three pancakes and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam on them, he then join her at the table with his own plate.

"The pancakes are really good honey."

Thank you and where was Sofia the last two hours of the shift?"  
"I had her go home and get some sleep. She had cramp, was also exhaust and could not stop yawning."

"She took a two-hour steaming hot Shower doing the time you was at P.D."

"I think she was have a hard time warm up after spend fours in a freezing cold polar bear house."

"It sound like she getting sick."

"Yeah right she never get sick and she had a flu shoot this year."

"Look who is talking you never gets sick and you get sick this year."

"I am sure she just needs to get some sleep is all. Like we need to see that Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Greg can't come back to work until Tuesday."

Sara and Gil stop talking and eat the pancakes. Meanwhile at Sofia's apartment, when she gets home from work she takes another two hours steaming hot shower. She then made her self some oatmeal and she is now staring at the bowl of oatmeal and thinking to herself I know I need to eat, but I really do not have an appetite. She get up and throw out the oatmeal. She then walk into her bedroom and get into bed and cover herself up with her bedspread and fall right to sleep.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Mrs Grissom arrives

Chapter thirteen: Mrs. Grissom arrives  
The next Day Sara and Gil sleep all day, but Sofia wakes up after only a few hours of sleep and has a sore throat achy all, upset stomach, a runny nose and a headache. She gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of gray sweatpant and gray long sleeve shirt and then heads into the bathroom. She brushes her tooth and then pulls her hair into a ponytail. A few minutes later Sofia is driving to Welgreen. Ten minutes later she pulls into the parking lot of the store and pull into the night parking space in the third row of the parking lot. She turns the car off and then gets out of the car. She then walks up to the doors of Welgreen and a few minutes later is looking at the bottle of Tums assorted berry and four travel rolls of Tums assorted berry then walks over to the cold medicine and grabs a box of Tylenol cold and flu off the shelf, she then goes and pick up several boxes of tissues and ten packs of travel tissues and a bottle of water. Sofia then goes and pays for the items she is buying. Once Sofia is sitting in her car she takes two Tylenol cold and flu pills and then chews two Tums. She takes a few drinks of water then put the cap on the water bottle. A few minutes later she drives home and goes back to bed.  
That evening Sara and Gil get up three hours early and head to the lab to see if Wendy, Bobby, and Frankie who work in trace and toxic have any info for them on the case the two of them are working on. Meanwhile at Sofia's apartment she gets up one other time, which was three hours before night shift starts to answers the phone when it starts ringing, to find out it was someone calling to see if she wants new windows. Sofia hangs the phone up and then walks into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She then walks into the bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet, then reach inside and pulls out the bottle of Tums assorted berry and take two out of the bottle. She puts the Tums in her mouth and then Sofia chews the Tums up and then takes a drink of the water, she then gets out two Tylenol cold and flu pills and takes them. Sofia then heads back into her bedroom and set the alarm clock for nine o'clock, so she could get up and ready for work. When Sofia's alarm clock goes off at nine o'clock Sofia slowly gets out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt on. Sofia then sits down on her bed and puts a pair of black socks on. A few minutes later Sofia goes into the bathroom and brushes her tooth and redoes her pony tail. Five minutes later Sofia walks out of the bathroom and grab her coat and put the coat on, then put her white tennis shoe on. Sofia walks to the door of the apartment and pick up her car keys and purse, she walks over to the coffee table in front of the couch and puts the rows of assorted berry Tums and travel tissues into her purse and then goes out to her car to heads to work. Once at the Lab Sofia walks to the break room blowing her nose into a tissue and right before reaching the break room Sofia put the tissue in the left pocket of her jean and when she walks into the break room she sees Sara and Gil sitting on the couch, Sofia stops next to the table and looks over at Sara and Gil.

"There are no new cases as of yet, so continue to work on one you start last night. I am head to P.D. to interview a suspect. I will check in with you two when I get back to the lab. Oh and Sofia's you still need to get the paperwork in for Wendy, Bobby, Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick to get pay for their sick leave."

"I will go do that right now."

"Sofia I am going to go talk to Bobby he should be in his lab now."

Sara and Gil stand up from the couch and then the three of them walk out of the break room. Sofia goes to her temporary office and being the paperwork and she make herself finish even there she is achy all over and still upset stomach, a runny nose and has a really bad headache and she now feels feverish too. But Sofia refuse to accept that she is getting sick or let her co-worker know how she feels. Sara walk down the hallway and to the ballistic lab to talk to Bobby. Bobby look up when Sara walk into his lab room and give her a big smile.

"Nice to see you back at work how are you feel?"

"A lot better, thank you. I can tell you that both guns that were use were 357 SIG."

"Thank you, now if CODIS or AFIS can give me the name of both men, Sofia and I would have two suspect to interview and search they homes."

"I do not have anything else for you."

"I see you later."

Sara walks out of the lab and goes to see if Wendy has anything new to tell her. A half hour later Sofia gets up and walks out of the office to take the finish paperwork up to the front desk and put in the mail for the head of the whole LVPD department. She then walks into the locker room and gets into her locker and gets two Tums for one of the rolls in her purse and two Tylenol cold and flu pills. She chews the Tums first, then close her locker and walk over into break room and get a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator. She open the bottle of water then put the Tylenol into her mouth and just take a sip of the water when Sara walk into the break room and over to her.

"Still have cramp Sofia, I just see you take some Tylenol?"

"Yes and I hate be on my monthly."

"I think every woman does. Bobby told me that the guns the two killers use was a 357 SIG, the fingerprints are still run through the database and the DNA is still being run through CODIS. So hopeful we will have result in a little while.

"That would be nice."

At the same time Wendy run into the break room and over to them and stop to catch her breath before talking to them.

"Get something for us?"

"Yes Sofia, I get a hits on both of the DNA, match a Matt Dan and Mitch Dan. I already call and tell Jim Brass and he going to meet you at his house, here the address."

"(Sara and Sofia) Thank you."

Sara and Sofia go to the locker room and get the purse and kits. Then head out to the parking lot and to one of crime lab SUV. Sofia looks at Sara as they put the kit into the back of the SUV.

"Do you want to driver Sofia?"

"Yes that would been nice. I will driver back to the lab."

"I can driver both ways if your cramps are still bother you when it time to head back."

"We will see what I feel like them."

The two CSI gets into the SUV and once Sofia shut her door, she needs to blow her nose. She gets a tissue out of her purse and blows her nose and at the same time Sara start up the SUV and does not see Sofia blowing her nose. On the way to the house Sofia is trying her hardest to not let Sarah know that ride in the SUV make her want to throw up. By the time they get to the house Sofia is relieve to be able to get out of the car. They meet Brass at the front door.

"The bother is not home but here is you're warranted, go on inside and search the house I already clear it. I have also put a wire out on their car, so patrol units are out looking for them."

"Thank you Jim, just keep a eye on the door and let me and Sofia know if they come home."

"I will and Sofia are you feeling all right you seem off today and you normal don't wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt to work?"

"I feel fine beside for having menstrual cramps is all and a headache."

"Ok, I was just checking."

Sara and Sofia head into the house and start processing the house after an hour the two of them find five 357 SIG, so Sara and Sofia bag the guns and take them out to the SUV and then Sofia drives them back to the lab and then the two of them both head to the Ballistic lab and give the guns to Bobby so he can check to see if either of these five guns was the two that was use to kill the victims. Ten minutes later Sara and Sofia walk into the break room to see David Hodges standing at the microwave heat up one of his favorite dish. Sofia and Sara smell the air and look at each other, then look at David Hodges with an evil look.

"What did I do now that made the two of you mad at me?"

"What are your heat up it smell really bad?"

"That would be the famous Hodges family Chile Sara."

"I think I am going to go to my office and look at the case note Sara."

"That fine Sofia gagging, if I hear anything I will come tell you."

Sara put her hand over her mouth and run into the women restroom, right as Gil Grissom walk into the break room and Sofia walks out of the break room.

"I told you before Hodges do not heat any food that smells up in the break room, my god Sara still has morning sick and that flu bug still go around the lab. Leave the break room now and go eat your Chile at your desk in the trace lab."

Hodges gets his dinner out of the microwave and goes back to the trace lab to eat it. A few minutes later Sara walks out of the restroom and over to Gil who wrap his arm around her in a hug. Sara put her head on his shoulder and start to cry. Gil just holds her and runs his hand through her hair as he talks to her.

"Sara's baby, what is wrong, it not the babies is it?"

"No, can you take me home?"

"Are you getting sick?"

"I do not think so, I'm just exhaust and need to get some sleep."

"Ok let stop by Sofia office and let her know."

"OK."

Gil and Sara walk out of the break room and head to Sofia office when they reach then office door Sara and Gil see that the office door is close and when Gil tries turning the door holder find that the door is lock so Gil knocks on the door. After a minute Sofia open up the door and see Gil with his left arm wrap around Sara waist and Sara head resting on Gil shoulder and she also notice Sara has been crying.

'What going on?"

"I am take Sara home, she need to get off her feet and get some sleep she is exhaust."

"No problem Gil, we do not have that much left to do on the case that we are working on, the two of us are just waiting to see if two of the five guns match the two uses in the case and for the police to bring Matt Dan and Mitch Dan in to be interview. I can handle it on my own there.

"Thank you Sofia."

"You are welcome Sara."

Sara and Gil walks away from Sofia and no soon then Sara and Gil had left the lab and Sofia has sat down on her desk chair Dr. Lee open Sofia office door and walks into the office then sit down on the chair across from her. Sofia think to herself great I forget to lock the door.

"I bring the my finally autopsy result to you, seeing that neither Sara or you made it back to my lab."

"What did you find?"

"Matt and Mitch also sexual assault the five men too, they drug all the victims so they could not fight back so they could take they time sexual assault the ten of them in the polar bear house before shooting them."

At the same time Sofia's pager goes of along with her cellphone. Dr. Lee hand Sofia the result and leave the office, as Sofia answer her cellphone to speck to Jim Brass. When she gets off the phone, Sofia picks up both case files her and the one Dr. Lee just gave her and walk over to see Bobby who was pager her. Two hours later Sofia is back in her office and pick up the office phone and dial Sara number. After five ring Sara pick up the phone by her bed.

"Sara Sidle here!"

"Hi, Sara did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it ok what do you need?"

"Bobby was able to match two of the gun to the guns use in our case and Dr. Lee stop by and see me. Matt and Mitch also sexual assert the men too Ah-choo."

"Bless you and that just wrong!"

"Thank you and yes it is and I did the interview with Matt and Mitch and then Jim Brass arrested them, so the case is close."

Thank you for the update, I will see you Sunday night."

"Ok, bye."

Sofia hangs up her phone then get up and walk toward the locker room to grab her coat, purse and car keys out of her locker. Once in the locker room Sofia sits down on the bench in front of her locker, because her nose has starts runny. Sofia wipes her nose off with the tissue that she has in her left hand and a few minutes later open up her locker. Four minutes later Sofia walks up to Gil Grissom office door and knock on the frame of the open door, then walk into Grissom, office to see him reading a book. Sofia clears her throat and Gil he looks up at her.

"What do you need?"

"Here is my final report on the case me and Sarah was working on, it is close now. Matt and Mitch Dan did it and the two of them are now in jail."

"Great, is there anything us?"

"Do you care if I head home and take a shower and the get some sleep, If you need me you can pager me or call my cellphone or apartment phone and I will come in?"

"No problem go home, tonight has been really slow and it look like it going to stay that way."

"Ahem thank you."

"Did you call Sara and fill her in on the case?"

"Yes I did that before coming here."

"Ok, you can go now."

Sofia walks out of Gil Grissom office, thinking to herself I feel worse now then I did when I get to work. She walks out of the lab and head out to her car in the parking lot. Two minutes later Sofia starts the car up and puts the car into drive then pull out of the parking space, she drives to the exit and a minute later is driving down the road. Sofia makes herself stop at Jack Dinner and get something to eat because she has not eaten anything since Friday afternoon. She gets a bowl of oatmeal and make herself it. A half hour later Sofia finishes eaten and pay for her meal then goes back out to her car and head home. By the time she pulls into the parking lot of her apartment building Sofia really wishes that she would not have eaten anything. She gets into her apartment and run into the bathroom and over to the toilet and start throws up her oatmeal. Ten minutes later Sofia goes into her bedroom and put on blue pajama and then lays down on her bed and pull the cover up. She thinks to herself I really I'm sick, I hate being sick. She falls to sleep after only being in bed for a few minutes. Meanwhile and Sara and Gil's house, Mrs. Grissom (Gil Grissom mom) is knocking on the front door, Sarah gets out of bed and head downstairs to see who at the door. When Sara gets to the door she looks through the window on the side of the door and sees its Gil mom, she unlocks the door and then open up the door and let her into the house. Sarah thinks to herself it is a good thing Mrs. Grissom can read lips and can still talk seeing that she lost her hearing when Gil was a child. Sara and Mrs. Grissom walk into the living room and Sara sits down on one couch and Helen (Gil mom) sits down on the love sit across from Sara and the two of them talk to each other.

"Hello."

"Did I wake you Sara?"

"Yes, but it ok I was having a bad dream."

"I know I was not suppose to be here until the morning, but I was able to fly here instead of take the bus."

'It is fine, are you hunger or thirsty?"

"No, but I am tired, can you show me where I am sleep at?"

"Sure."

Sara stands up from the couch and grab Helen bags, as Helen stand up from the love seat. Sara show Helen where the downstairs bedroom is at and then Sara goes up to her and Gil Bedroom. Meanwhile Helen is change into her nightgown, then she get into bed and goes to sleep. Upstairs Sara is sitting on the bed and she is calling Gil, after four ring Gil pick up his office phone.

"Hi, Sara's what is up?"

"I just want to let you know your Mom arrived to night. She was able to get a fly out instead of having to ride the bus."

"Did she have any problem reading you lip? And could you understand her ok?"

"she was able to read my lips fine and I understand her."

'What she doing now?"  
"She was tired and want to go to bed, she is staying in the downstairs bedroom like we talk about."

"Goos, I will see the both of you in the morning, now go back to sleep honey."

"Ok and I love you."

"I love you too."

Sara and Gil hang up and then Sara lay down on the bed. She pull the bedspread up and a few minutes later Sara is asleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sara surprise!

Author Note: I made up the family name in this story along with the name of nanny and the agents the Nanny work for up.  
Chapter Fourteen: Sara surprise!

Sara wakes up Sunday morning to a wonderful smell of French toast being made. She gets out of bed and then heads downstairs. Once downstairs Sara walks into the kitchen and sees Helen making the French toast. Sara sits down next to Gil at the table and sees that Helen has also made a fruit salad. Gil put his hand in his pocket and pull out a very old ring box. He gets up from the chair and kneels down on one knee in front of Sara. Then he open the ring box open, Sara looks at the ring in the box it a very old and beautiful white gold Victorian engagement ring that has a medium size round diamond in the center of the ring with eight small round diamonds around it.

"Sara's I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sara gets a huge smile and her face, but at the same time she is crying. Gil watching Sara as he waits for an answer to his question. After a few moments Sara takes a deep breath then look at Gil and start talking.

"Yes Gil I will marry you."

Gil takes the ring out of the ring box and then he put the ring onto Sara's left ring finger. Then Sara and Gil stand up and the two of them kiss each other and then give each other a hug. Helen just smiles really big at her son and Sara. Helen wipes her hand off then take Gil and Sara a plate with two pieces of French toast each. She then goes back over to the counter and gets her plate and joins them at the table.

"I am so proud for you Gil and for you to Sara because you make my son so happy."

"And he makes me really happy."

"Gil you should tell Sarah the story behind the ring."

"That ring has been past down on my Dad side since it was made 1837, the oldest boys of the family would have it pass on to him to give to the lady he was going to ask to marry. I also have the wedding bend that goes with it."

"I love it, it mean even more since it has a story behind it."

They finish eaten breakfast in quiet. After they all finish eaten Helen clean up the dishes and Sara and Gil head upstairs to they bedroom. Gil to get some sleep and Sara changes into light-blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, which has a v-neck line because she has to go pick up Catherine from the hospital and bring her home. When Sara is done getting ready, she kisses Gil on the lips and head downstairs and let Helen know she will be back in a while because she was going to pick up they neighbor and Co-worker Catherine from the hospital. She goes out to her suv and driver to the hospital. When Sara walks into Catherine hospital room, she sees Catherine who wearing a pair of old fade blue jean and a blue sweatshirt and is sitting at the end of her bed put her shoes on. Catherine looks up at Sarah and sees the white gold Victorian engagement ring that has a medium size round diamond in the center of the ring with eight small round diamonds around it on Sara's left ring finger.

"Gil asks you to marry him?"

"Yes, this morning, I come downstairs and his mother Helen who moving in with us was making French toast. I sit down at the table next to Gil and he got down on one kneels and says "Sara's I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" and of cause I said yes."

"The ring looks like it is from the Victorian era."

"That because it is, it been in his family since it was made in 1837."

At the same time the doctor comes in with Catherine release paper for her to sign. Catherine signs them and heads them back to the doctor. A few minutes later a nurse with a wheelchair comes into the hospital room and help Catherine into the wheelchair and then the nurse wheel Catherine out to Sarah SUV. Sara then takes Catherine home and help Catherine into her house and over to the couch. Sara then goes home to spend some time getting to Helen. That evening Sara and Gil leave they house and arrive at the crime lab at 9:30p.m. When Gil pulls his SUV into the parking lot, Sara and Gil see Sofia waiting at one of the crime lab SUV with her crime scene kit in hands. A minute later Sara and Gil walk up to the Crime lab SUV and put their crime scene kits in the back and Sofia also puts her kit into the back of the suv.

"Sofia's what the case?"

"Sniffling, Gil the case is a 420 homicide of a family of eight people."

"I drive to the crime scene."

Sofia hands the keys to the crime lab SUV to Sara, who take the keys with a huge smile on her face. Sara start to open up the driver side door and at the same time Sofia start talking.

"I get shot gun Gil."

"That is fine Sofia, I will sit in the back."

The three of them get into the SUV and Sara drives out to the house the crime scene happened at. Once at the house the crime scene is at and walks into the house through the front door that lead into the living room, the three of them find there is a whole night of work ahead of them. At lest Dr. Lee is already checking the eight victim body temperatures, when they get to the scene. Sofia starts take pictures of the crime scene and Sarah and Grissom starts processing the area of the scene that Sofia has snap pictures of. Dr. Lee was able to take the bodies back to the lab after Sofia, Sara and Gil had been working at the crime scene for an hour. Sara has started dusts for fingerprints, as Gil's collect swabs from the blood pools and Sofia collects the trace and toxic evidences. Sara, Sofia and Gil finish processing the crime scene as the sun is rises in the sky, they gather up the evidences they collect and put the evidences' bags into the back of the SUV with they crime scene kits. Ten minutes later Sara, Gil and Sofia get into the SUV. Then Gil's driver them to Jack Dinner to get some breakfast, once at the dinner Gil and Sofia get out of the front of the SUV and Sara gets out of the back of the SUV and then Gil lock the SUV up and put the alarm on. Then the three of them head into the Jack dinner and sits down at the normal table, the waitress walk up to them.

"Your usually Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes."

"And your usually Miss Sidle and did Mr. Grissom ask you to merry him?"

"Yes and yes."

"Your normal Miss. Curtis?"

"No, I just want a glass of water."

"Ok I will be back with your orders in a few minutes, but I will bring over a cup of apple juice for Miss Sidle, your coffee Mr. Grissom and your water Miss. Curtis right away."

The Waitress walk away and hands the cook the orders and then goes and get the drinks. A minute and half later the waitress brings the drinks over to the table and head the coffee to Gil, gives Sara her apple juice and Sofia her water. Then the waitress goes back over to the counter and wait for the order to come up.

"Sofia, way did you not get oatmeal like you normal do?"

"My stomach is bothering me a little Gil and I am not hunger."

"You look flush Sofia, are you catching the flu/stomach flu that going around Sofia?"

"Ah-choo no I never get sick."

"(Gil and Sara) Bless you!"

"Thank you."

At the same time the waitress brings Sara and Gil food over and they start to eat, Sofia slides out of the booth. Sara and Gil notice that Sofia has got up from the booth and has start walking away from the table.

"Sofia where are you going?"

"I need to use the restroom Sara."

"Ok I was just asking."

Sofia walks into the ladies' restroom and runs into the first stall and then kneel down and leans over the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet. As she is getting sick to her stomach Sofia is thinking to herself great I can even handle the smell of my co-worker food or seeing food without get sick to my stomach. How I am I suppose to keep it hiding that I am sick, and I sneeze in front of them. At the same time Sofia hears the main restroom door open, Sofia makes herself stop throwing up until the person that comes in has walks back out. The door had not even close yet and she could not keep herself from throwing up any longer and start throwing up again. Sofia walks out of the restroom five minute later and rejoins Sara and Gil and the table and takes a sip of her water. Sara and Gil finish eating a few minute later and pay for the food and drinks and then Sara, Gil and Sofia go outside and get into the suv and head back to the lab. Sofia pulls the suv into the crime lab park lot and then pull the suv in to it parking spot in the front roll. Sofia looks at the time on the clock and sees that it now six o'clock and there is still two hours left till the night shift ends. Sofia let out a sigh and then start sneezes. Sara and Gil have already got out of the suv and were unloading the evidence out of the back by the time Sofia turn the suv off. Sofia slowly gets out off the suv and walk toward the back of the suv where Sara and Gil are and both of them look up at her. Sara and Gil see that Sofia looks feverish and has her arms around her stomach. In addition they notice that Sofia nose is runny too.

"Gil would it be ok if I go home, I have a sore throat, runny nose Ah-choo, headache, upset stomach, can't keep food down, achy all over and I am exhausted too coughing?"

"Yes go home and get some rest and you are listed as being on call tomorrow night, let hope it is a slow night so you do not need to come in."

"Thank you Gil Ah-choo and I will see the two of you around."

Sofia head out to her car, as Sara and Gil go into the lab with the evidences and check it in. Gil and Sara have not been back at the lab for more then three minutes and are in Gil's office, when Sara's cellphone start ringing. Sara takes the cellphone off her hip and sees it is Jim Brass, Sara flip her cellphone open and takes the call.

"Sarah Sidle speaking."

"Sara I need you to come out to Summer valley Subdivision the house address 1432, there been a 425 Suspicious Situation/419 Dead Body."

"How old the victim Jim?"

"A six month old baby girl, I will fill you in on the rest when you get out to the scene."

"Ok, I am leave right now."

Gil knows by the look on Sara face that the case Jim Brass's call Sara on has to do with children. He pulls her into a hug and kiss Sara on her lips and she kisses him back. A minute later Sara pulls away from Gil and pick up her crime scene kit that sitting on the floor by her foot.

"What did Jim need?"

"I have to go out to a crime scene at Summer Valley Subdivision, they been a suspicious death of a six month old baby."

"Can you handle this case or do you want me to take it for you?"

"I can handle it Gil."

"Ok, I will see you when you get back to the lab, If I went home I will leave you a note in your mail box, so check your mail box before searching the lab for me."

"ok."

Sara walks away from Gil and out of his office. Sara then heads out to the parking lot. Sara pulls the crime lab suv up to the sidewalk in front of 1432 and put the SUV into the parked position and then turns the suv off. She sit in the suv for a minute then get out and Sara close the driver door. Sara then open up the back door of the suv gets her kit out of the back and then close the back door and lock the suv up. Jim Brass meet her at the end of the driveway.

"Sara let me carry your kit."

Sara hand the crime scene kit to Jim and then the two of them start walking up to the house.

"Thank you for carrying the kit for me."

"You are welcome and did Gil ask you to marry him, I just notice the ring on your left ring finger."

"Yes he asks me yesterday morning."

"I am happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, will you fill me in on what happened here."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cross left they six month old daughter Keira with a nanny they hire to watch her because they had to fly out of the country to pick up Mrs. Cross mothers' who went on a trip to Ireland and end up get really sick and bring her back to Las Vegas to admit her into Desert Palm Hospital. When they get home early this morning the nanny was nowhere to be found and they found they daughter lay in her crib and the baby was blue in the face and she was not breath. The baby also did not have a heartbeat, Mrs. Cross did CPR and mouth to mouth but it was to late she was already dead."

"Do you know the nanny name?"

"Yes, Mig Yang. The nanny agent she works for is called 24 hour nanny care. I have already put a wire out on her and the car she drive."

"Is that Mr. And Mrs Cross sitting on the front porch?"

"Yes."

Jim and Sarah walk over to wear Mr. and Mrs. Cross is sitting at on the front porch. The Cross's look up at Jim Brass and the lady that has now joined him, Mr. and Mrs. Cross see the lady has a vest on that says CSI Sidle on it.

"This is CSI Sara Sidle and she work for the Las Vegas crime lab. She will be processing your house to find any evidences the nanny could of left behind."

"Jim can you show me to Keira's bedroom, I am going to start there.

"Sure Sara."

Jim and Sara walk into the house and Jim lead Sara upstairs to the first bedroom on the right-head side as you come up the stairs. Sara put a pair of latex gloves on and then take her kit from Jim. Sara set her kit on the floor and start take pictures of the baby girl laying in her crib. She had just finish take pictures of the Keira bedroom when David walks into the bedroom. David's check the body temperature and then give Sara a sad look and at the same time Jim Brass walk up to the bedroom door.

"She been dead for 24 hours, Sara."

"What time did Mr. and Mrs. Cross get home?"

"Let see it seven o'clock now and they get home at 4a.m. I already call the airport and the airport confirm that Mr. and Mrs. Cross and Rosemarie Stern Mrs. Cross mother was on the plane and the flight got in at 2:30a.m. and an ambulance was waiting to take Mrs. Stern to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Cross follow the ambulance to the hospital and made sure Mrs. Cross mom get check into her hospital room and that she was comfortable before head home. I check with the EMT and Desert Palm Hospital and both confirm seeing them."

"So we know there is no way they could of killed they daughter."

Sara start crying and wipe the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. Because she notice that David and Jim are looking at her. Sara take a deep breath and then start to talk again.

"David you can take her now."

"Are you ok Sara because you are crying?"

"Yes, but it is sad because she was so young. I will finish processing the house then go back to the lab and check the evidences in and head over to speck to, is it Dr. Lee or Dr. Robbins working?"

"Dr. Robbins."

"Then I will be over to talk to Dr. Robbins."

"Ok see you then."

David put the six-month-old Keira dead body into a body bag, then take her out to the coroner van and put her into the back. He shut the back doors of the van and then get into the van and head back to the lab. As Sara finish searching the baby room and finds a pillow with an imprint of the baby face on it. Sara put the pillow into an evidence bag. Sara then finds a couple of black hairs that still has the tag on them on the crib mattress. She puts the hairs into an evidence bag, because there could belong to the person that killed the baby seeing that the mom and dad are both blondes. Sara process the rest of the house, but find no other evidences in the house. Sara's grab up the evidence bags and crime scene kit. Sara then put the evidence and her kit on the backseat of the suv. She then gets into the SUV and turn the suv on, she looks at the clock and sees it now nine a.m. and Sara is thinking to herself, it looks like I am put in overtime today. She put the SV into drive and then drives out of the subdivision and back to the crime lab. Eighteen minutes later Sara pulls the suv into the crime lab parking lot and parks the SUV in it parking space. Sara turns the suv off and gets out, then grab the evidences and her kit out of the SUV. The first thing she does is check the evidence into the lab. Then Sara check her mail box and find a note form Gil that say he gone home to get some sleep. Sara then takes the hairs she found to the DNA lab to give to Kim who works in the DNA lab doing day shift.

"Pull overtime again Sara?"

'Yes, here some hair for you to run. I don't have anything for you to run the DNA up against, but run it through CODIS. To see if you can get any matches."

"I will Sara."

"Ok, I will check in with you later."

Sara walks out of the DNA lab and head to the locker room and put her kit into her locker. Sara then sits down on the bench and rest her head in her hands and closes her eyes for a few minutes. Sara then stands up and head to the coroners' lab to talk to Dr. Robbins. She walks into the coroners' lab and sees Dr. Robbins stare at the baby body.

"Did you find anything at the scene that could of been use to smother the baby?"

"Yes a pillow, it had a imprint of her face on it. So she die for suffocate right?"

"Yes."

"Anything I need to know?"  
"No Sara."

Sara walks out of the coroners' lab and head to the evidence room. She put on a pair of latex gloves on, then take the pillow out of the evidence bag. She then takes a magnifying glass out and takes a close look at the pillow. She finds some tears at the edge of the pillow. Sara gets up and put the pillow back into the evidence bag and take it to DNA lab, so Kim could check the pillow for DNA.

"Sara you are back already, I have not finish running the DNA yet."

"That is fine, I need you to check for DNA on the pillow that was use to smother the baby."

"Ok. I will do that when I finish with what I am working on right now.

"That fine. Just call my cellphone when you have the results."

"Are your clock out and going home?"

"Yes I need to get some sleep and get off my feet for four to five hours and then I will come back into work."

"Bye Sara."

"Bye Kim."

Sara walks out of the DNA lab head to the locker room and gets her purse, keys and coat out of her locker. She then closes the locker door and relock the locker. Sara clocks out and then walks out of the locker room. Three minutes later Sara is walking out to her SUV in the parking lot. When Sarah gets home, she parks her SUV in the driveway and then goes into the house and sees Helen (Gil mom) sitting on the living room couch reading a book. Helen looks up at Sara when she sees Sara sit down on the love seat to take her shoe off.

"I pick up some Bridal Magazines for you."

Helen pick up the bridal Magazines and hand the magazines to Sara. Sara looks down at the magazines and then up at Helen.

"Thank you, I will take them upstairs with me and look at them after I get some sleep."

"Ok, see you when you get up."

"Ok, see you then to."

Sara stand up and head upstairs to her and Gil bedroom. She walk into the bedroom quietly so not to walk Gil up. She set the bridal magazine on her nightstand then put her Pajama on and get into bed next to Gil and pulls the cover up. Sara fall to sleep after only been in bed for three minutes.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Wedding plans

Chapter Fifteen: Wedding plans  
Sara wakes up at four o'clock on Monday February, 5 2007 after sleeping for five hours, she turns on the lamp that is on the nightstand then pick up one of the Bridal Magazine Helen has bought for her and start look at it. Gil sit up in bed and look at Sara, he smile at her and she smile back. Gil lean in and kiss Sarah on the lips and Sarah kiss him back.

"Sara did you get any sleep?"

"Yes I sleep for five hours, I get home at eleven o'clock."

"I see my mom give you the Bridal Magazine she bought."

"Yes and Gil do you want to get married before the babies are born or wait too after the babies are born?"

"It is up to you, I am ready when you are."

"I want to get married before the babies are born."

"OK then lets start plan the wedding seeing that you are in the sixteen week of the pregnancy."

"Do you think that I should wear a white dress or a dark color dress, seeing that I am pregnant?"

"What do you want to wear Sara?"

"White."

"Then you will have a white dress."

"I want your whole family at are wedding and I also want our co-workers seeing that I really do not have any family."

"Sure, my aunt and uncle and they children would love to be there. See that my dad sister and bother have all girls. They will be happy that I am pass on the Grissom last name."

"Let get dress and go out to dinner then go look at wedding dress."

"It is bad luck for me to see the dress before the wedding, but I will join you and my mom for dinner, then I will have you drop me off at the lab and the two if you can go look at wedding dress."

"Ok."

Sarah and Gil get out of and then Sara changes into a pair of black dress pants and a purple empire waist long sleeves shirt and Gil changes into a pair of black suit pants and a black polo shirt. Then the two of them go into the master bathroom to brushes they tooth and comb they hair. A few minutes later Gil and Sara meet Helen in the living room and Helen is wearing lavender pant and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Then the three of them head out and to Sara blue KAI Sportage that is parked in the driveway. A few minutes later Sara is driving to Chubby grill for dinner, which has a large selections of vegetarian dishes from Sara to choose from and lots of meat dishes too choose for Gil and Helen. Sara pulls onto eastfall road and then turn into the entrance of Cubby Grill, which is on the right-hand side of the street and the fourth building after the intersection. Ten minutes later Sara, Gil and Helen are sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant, Sara and Gil are sitting next to each other and Helen is across from them and the three of them have already order they food. Helen and Gil are drinking coffee and Sara is drinking ice tea as they wait for the dinner to arrive, four minutes the appetizer they order that is the Fried Cheese Platter, which come with mozzarella sticks, cheddar balls and cubes of pepper-Jack cheese arrives at the table. As the three of them eat the appetizer Gil, Sara and Helen are talking about what type of wedding Gil and Sara want to have. The three of them have just finish eat the appetizer when the waitress comes over to the table with they meals, she set a plate with a veggie burger that comes on a pan seared on a brioche bun with lettuce and tomato and a side French fries. The waitress then set a plate with chicken ranch flatbread sandwich that has grilled chicken tossed in wing sauce and topped with ranch dressing and a five-cheese blend with a pinch of cheddar and bacon, served on a flatbread and side order of French fries in front of Helen. Then set the last plate in from of Gil, which is the smothered chicken  
come with two eight-ounce chicken breasts smothered in mushrooms and onions, barbecue sauce and covered with a four-cheese blend. Once the waitress walks away they start to eat they meal and talking to each other again, Sara is the first to say anything.

"I think I am going to get strawberry waffle that come with fresh strawberries with whipped cream on a sweet home made waffle for dessert."

"(Gil and Helen) That sound good, I think I am going to have that for dessert too."

Sara, Gil and Helen enjoy delicious meals and desserts, as they talking about whom Sara and Gil want to be bridesmaids and groomsmen and the flower girl in the wedding.  
An hour and forty-five minutes later Helen and Sarah are looking at wedding dress at David Bridal Shop. They have only been looking for fifteen minutes and Sara has tried on a wedding dress and she is looking into a full length mirror and Helen is watching Sara and loves the dress Sara wearing, which is strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline that has purple rose around the neckline and bottom trim of the dress and from the waist down its losses flowing and there is a purple ribbon around the waist that tie at the back of the dress so can be losses or tighter, which will work out well because she will gain weight before the wedding because of the pregnancy.

"I love this dress and I am going to buy it. Do you love it because the look on your face says you do?"

"Sara I love this wedding dress on you and Gil will love you in the dress when he sees you in the dress on your wedding day."

Sara head into the fitting room and changes back into her clothing and a few minutes later Sara and Helen pay for the dress and then the cashier put the wedding dress into a black dress bag. A few minutes later Sara diver Helen home and once home the two of them head into the house. Sara head upstairs and to her and Gil Bedroom and put the dress on her side closet, but leave the wedding dress in the dress bag so Gil will not see it. Sara also picks up the wedding magazine, so she could read them if she has free time at work. A few minutes later Sara is walking over to Catherine house's because she wants to ask Catherine and Lindsey something. Sara knocks on her front door Kevin hop over to the front door on his crutch and open up the two to see Sara. Kevin smiles at Sara as and she smiles back.

"Hi Sara"

"Hi Kevin can I talk to Catherine and Lindsey."

"Sure come on in the two of them are sitting on the couch watching a movie."

Kevin steps back and let Sara into the house, Sara close the front door behind her and then walks over to the couch. At the same time Lindsey pause the movie, then Catherine and Lindsey look over at Sara who is standing in front of the couch and in front of the tv. Kevin hops over to the couch and sits down on the couch, Kevin is on Lindsey left side and Catherine is on Lindsay right.

"coughing have a seat Sara."

"Thank you Lindsay."

Sara walks over to the huge armchair that is next to the couch and she sits down on the armchair. Sara looks at Lindsey and notice she looks tired and feverish and at the same time Lindsey lay her head on her boyfriend shoulder, then start coughing again.

"That cough does not sound good Lindsey!"

"I have a cold and tonsillitis, but I went to the doctor this morning and she put me on Z-pack for ten days."

"I hope you start to feel better Lindsey."

"So do I, Sara."

"Is there something you want Sara?"

"Yes Catherine, I want to know if you and Lindsey want to be in my wedding?"

"(Catherine and Lindsey) I would love too."

"How are you feeling Catherine?"

"A lot better."

"Sara when can coughing we start look for bridesmaid dresses?"

"When you are better Lindsey."

"Ok, I think I'm going to go to my bedroom and lay down in bed and then go to sleep, I'm really tired."

"Alright Linds, I will come and check in on you in a little while."

"(Roll her eyes) ok mom."

"I need to get going and had to the crime lab and check with Kim from DNA and see if she had any hit off CODIS or DNA from a crime scene."

"What the case about?"

"A six month old baby girl was smother to death, the evidence so far point to the nanny."

"Let hope Kim was able to get a hit on CODIS."

"Or maybe Jim Brass find the nanny."

"The nanny was not at the scene?"

"No the girls mom and dad Mr., and Mrs. Cross get home from picking up Mrs. Cross sick mom up from Ireland and getting her admit into a hospital in town and find the nanny gone and they daughter already dead."

"That case make you not want to trust nanny."

"I know, which is why I am glad that Gil mom Helen move in with us to help was the babies when we are at work."

"I hope you solve your case!"

"Me too, I see you at work tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

Sara sees herself out and then head to her and Gil's house and get into her blue KAI Sportage and a minute later Sara back out of the driveway and start heading toward the crib lab. Once at the crime lab Sara goes straight to DNA lab to talk to Kim. Sara walks into the DNA lab and sees Kim staring at the computer screen. She walk over to Kim and sit down on the seat next to Kim. Kim take her eyes off the computer screen and look at Sara.

"Do you have anything for me?"

"I just get a hit for the Nanny and she is call Mig Yang, but her real name is Kim Wag."

"Thank you."

"Sara she warranted for murder ten babies in the same way as the baby last night and then murders have been going on for ten years, she kills one baby each year."

"Sigh, what other names has she use in the past?"

"Let see a Terri Yeg, Shan Yum, Anne Nan, Mig Sun, Kate Ya, Katie Bow, Sam Kawi, Jamie Mig, and Beth Fei."

"Can you print the list out for me?"

"Sure"

Kim print the list of names off and once the printout has finished print Kim heads the printout to Sara. Sara stands up and then walk out of the DNA lab, at the same time as she is calling Jim Brass on her cellphone to fill him in on the nanny. Sarah then walks to Gil Grissom office and when she reaches the office Sara walk into the office and set the list on Gil's desk, he looks up at Sara and then at the list of names on his desk.

"Sara I hate to add more stress to your day, but I have to put you on a second case It looks like the nanny from the first case has killed again this time four babies."

"Gil you take it."

"I cannot there been a 420 homicide and there are bugs on the body so I have to take that one."

"Can you at lest call Sofia to help me?"

"Sure I will call her, go to the locker room and get your crime scene kit and then come back to my office Sofia might need you to pick her up seeing that she was not feeling well yesterday."

Sara does not say anything else. She just walks out of Gil's office and head to the locker room. At the same time Gil pick up the phone and dial Sofia house number, Gil try Sofia house phone five time and the answering machine pick up after the sixth ring each time. He the try Sofia's cellphone and pager, but he has not got through yet when Sara walks into his office.

"Head out to the crime scene and when I get a hold of Sofia I will have her meet you at the scene, here the address of the crime scene."

"Ok."

Sara takes the piece of paper with the address of the crime scene on it from Gil and then Sara goes outside and then head to the parking lot. Sara gets into SUV one and a few moments later Sara is heading out to the crime scene to meet Jim Brass. Meanwhile at Sofia's apartment she has just walked out of the bathroom when the house phone start ringing again. Sofia stops outside the bathroom door and put her right hand onto her forehead and then walk over to the phone. Sofia then picks up the phone and put the phone up to her left ear as she starts yawning.

"Ahem Sofia Curtis here coughing."

"Sofia's I need you to meet Sara at a crime scene out at 1464 Summer Valley subdivision, a Kim Wag has been using fake names and working as a nanny and she just kill her 12th, 13th, 14th and 15th baby tonight. She just killed the 11th baby two days ago. I need you to get out there as soon as possible!"

"I really do not think I gagging can."

"I would go myself if I could, but there a 420 that has bugs all over the body that I have to take."

"Gil I can't keep anything down, a sore throat, a runny nose, a cough, achy all over, diarrhea and running fever of 102.8 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Please for Sara sake she needs to slow down, she does not need to put her health or the babies' health in danger. Just wear a mask at the scene so you do not contamination the Evidence."

"Fine I will get there as soon as I can."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Sofia hangs up the phone and then run back into the bathroom and sits down on the toilet just in time. She then grabs the trash can and start throwing up into the trash can that is in her hand. Sofia is thinking to herself there is no why I can make it through a shift tonight. Twelve minutes later Sofia walks out of the bathroom and head into her bedroom and change into a pair of old fade blue jeans and an old black long sleeve shirt. Sofia sits down on the bed for a minute and runs her hands through her hair. Then Sofia stands up and walks out of her bedroom and heads into the bathroom. Sofia brushes her tooth and then pulls her hair up into a ponytail. Once out of the bathroom Sofia grab her coat, purse and car keys and then leave her apartment to head out to her car. Seventeen minutes later Sofia pull her car up behind the crime lab SUV, she puts the car into the parked position and then turn off the car. She sit in the car for a minute then get out of her car and close the driver door. She open up the back door on the driver seat and open up her crime scene kit and get out medical mask and put the mask on. Sofia then close her crime scene kit and pick up the kit. Sofia close the back door, then slowly walks up to the house where the crime scene in. Jim Brass meet Sofia at the door of the house and then he lead Sofia upstairs and to where the babies bedroom. When Sofia walks up to the bedroom door Sara look up at Sofia and see that she is pale and is wearing a medical mask over her face.

"Hi Sofia, do you want to process the crime scene or go to the lab and collect evidence off the bodies at the coroners' lab?"

"Neither, I actually want to be in bed not at work, but I cough will process the scene. I do not think I can handle the smell at the coroner lab Sara."

"Ok, then I will go."

Sofia walks into the babies' bedroom and set her crime scene kit on the floor by the first crib. Sofia then open up her kit and gets out a pair of latex gloves and puts the gloves on. At the same time Sara head out to the suv and head back to the lab to collect the evidences off the bodies. Once Sara gets back to the crime lab Sara carrying her crime scene kit heads down to the basement and to the coroners' lab. Sara reaches the doors of the coroners' lab as David walks up to the doors of the coroners' lab. The two of them enter the lab at the same time. A few minutes later David is helping Sara collect the evidences off the body of the first baby body.

"How are you hold up?"

"Ok. I will be glad when we catch the lady doing this."  
David looks up from collected a black hair off the baby right foot and sees that there are tears in Sara eyes and knows that this case is making her sad. Meanwhile back at the crime scene Sofia is running up to the next door neighbor house and when she reaches the front door Sofia knocks on the door. The neighbor open up after two minutes of knocking on the door and once the door is open the female who opens the doors look at Sofia, who is hold up her police ID to show to the home owner.

"I am working a crime scene next door and I need to use the bathroom. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure Detective Curtis."

"Thank you, where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, it is the first door on your left."

"Thank you again."

Sofia runs into the house and then she runs up the staircase and into the bathroom, and is relief to see there is a bag in the trash can. Sofia set down on the toilet just in time and then pull the trash can over because it feels like she is going to throw up. A minute later Sofia start throwing up into the trash can. Sofia walks out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and slowly walks down the store with a tie trash bag in her left hand and wipe her nose in a tissue that in her right hand.

"Detective Curtis are you all right?"

"I am now and you need a new trash bag in the bathroom trash can. I will put this in the trash can outside."

"Ok,"

Sofia walks out of the neighbor house and up to the outside trash can that setting at the end of the driveway and throw away the bag. Sofia then walks over to the house the crime scene is at. Sofia slowly walks inside the house and upstairs. Once upstairs she walks into the babies' bedroom. She kneels down next to her crime scene kit, but before she can grab the medical mask, she put her right elbow up to her mouth and start coughing into her elbow, when she stops coughing, Sofia pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and blows her nose several time. Then put the used tissue into her left jean pocket. Sofia then puts on the medical mask and then puts on a pair of latex gloves. She then gets back to processing the babies bedroom. Sofia finds four pillows with imprints of baby faces on them and hairs in each of the cribs. Sofia bags all of the evidences as she found it. After finish in the babies bedroom, she searches the rest of the house for evidences, she finishes at the house two and half hours later and then Jim Brass helps Sofia loaded up all the evidences into the back of her car. Sofia gets into her car and head back to the lab. A few minutes later Sofia gets into her car and lean the seat back and closes her eyes for a few minutes because she has started to feel nauseous again and want to wait until the feeling passes before taking off. Four minutes later Sofia pulls away from the house and start driving toward the crime lab. Once back on the crime lab Sofia unloads all of the evidence bags from her car and then take the evidences into the crime lab. She check the evidence into the lab and then Sofia takes all the DNA evidence to the DNA lab, when Sofa walks into the DNA lab she walks over to the counter in the center of the lab and set the evidence bags down on the counter. Wendy looks up from what she is working on and looks at Sofia that is lean against the counter, with her left hand on her forehead and is whipping her nose on a tissue that is in her right hand.

"Ah-choo run the pillows and hairs for DNA and compare them to Sara's first case that match this coughing case."

"I will do that Sofia, are you feeling all right because you are really pale and do not sound well?"

"No, I caught that flu/stomach flu that is going around the lab."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"I will as soon as I can. Will you do me a favor and take this evidences to Hodges in the trace lab for me?"

"I love too, but I have a backlog of DNA to run."

"That ok I will do it myself."

Sofia walks out of the DNA lab coughing into her right elbow and heads to the trace lab. A few minute later Sofia walks into the trace lab and over to the counter. She set the evidence bag onto the counter. Then looks at Hodges as she sit down on the stool that is at the end of the counter. Sofia puts her elbows on the counter and then rest her head in her hands.

"God Sofia you look like you were run over by a trunk."

"Ah-choo I feel like it too. I need you to processes this trace evidences coughing."

"Are you sick?"

"I caught the flu/Stomach flu that is going around the lab."

"Get out of my lab before you make me sick."

"Whatever Hodges, you are too evil to get sick."

Sofia stands up from the stool and put her hands in her jean pockets then walk out of the trace lab and walks to the break room. Once in the break room Sofia slips her shoes off and lay down on the couch and then pull the blanket of the back off the couch and cover herself up with the blanket. A few minutes later she falls to sleep, ten minutes later Sara walks into the break room and see Sofia lay on the couch asleep. Sara walks over to the couch and sits down on the edge of the coffee table. Sara then puts her right hand onto Sofia's forehead, which is very warm. Sara stands up from the coffee table and walks over to the sink and wet a hand towel down with cool water. Sara then walks over to the couch and sits down on the edge of the coffee table and put the wet towel on Sofia's forehead. Then Sara stands up and walks over to the table and sits down on the end chair that is across from the couch and start looking at her Bridal magazine, as she waits for the result from trace, DNA, toxic and the autopsy result from Dr. Lee. Just then Sara cellphone start ringing, she takes the cellphone off her hips and answers it because it is Jim Brass calling.

"Sidle speaking."

"I have Kim Wag in interrogative room number 3 at P.D."

"Sofia and I will been there in fifteen."

"Ok."

Sara flip her cellphone close and put it on her hip. She then stands up and walk over to Sofia and shake her lightly.

"what?"

"We need to head over to P. D. Brass has Kim Wag in interrogative room number 3."

Ah-choo, ok Sara."

Sofia sits up on the couch and then puts her shoes on. Sofia then stands up from the couch. Then Sofia and Sara walk out of the break room. Two minutes later Sara is driving to P.D. a few minutes later Sara pulls the suv into P.D. parking lot and pulls into the first parking space by the door. Once inside the police station Sara and Sofia goes to the restroom because they both need to use the bathroom. Then Sara and Sofia get a bottle of water from the break room. A minute later Sofia and Sara walk out of the break room and walks toward Jim Brass who is standing outside of interrogative room three. Jim watching Sofia and Sara walk over to him and as Sara and Sofia walk up to Jim Brass Sofia's take the last drink of her water and then throw the empty bottle in the trash can that is in the hall way outside of the interrogative room.

"What take the two of you so long?"

"Sorry, we had to take a restroom break when we get here."

"That fine Sara and I have the finally report on the evidence from trace, toxic and DNA here, the DNA all match Kim Wag. There was also chloroform on all the pillows from both of the cases."

"Did the other Police department sent you the case files on there cases that match this?"

"Yes Sara and there are right here, the evidence from the other police station cases matches our two cases' evidences."

"Ah-choo good now let get this over with."

"(Sara and Jim) Bless you."

"Thank you."

Sara, Sofia and Jim walk into the interrogative room and Sara and Sofia sits down on chairs across from Miss. Kim Wag, a tiny little Asia woman, who is facing the door of the room and Jim stands at the end of the table. Kim Wag looks up at the two women and then at the one man that walk into the room.

"This is Sara Sidle and Sofia Curtis they work for the crime lab and the two them are going to be asking you some questions."

"Ahem Miss. Wag we know you have work as a nanny using the names Terri Yeg, Shan Yum, Anne Nan, Mig Sun, Kate Ya coughing Katie Bow, Sam Kawi, Jamie Mig, Beth Fei, Mig Yang and Yang Bwo and that all the babies under your care was smother to death with a pillow that had chloroform on them and the DNA on the pillows said you was the one to smother them."

"I did not do it Miss. Curtis."

"The evidence says you did, we find hair at each scene that had the skin tag still on them, which means that the babies pull the hair out."

"It can't be mine!"

"Sniffling we run the hair for DNA and it match your DNA. So just tell us way you did it."

"I did not do it!"

"Yes you did. You smother babies that could not fight back or yell for help because they could not talk yet and you knock them out with chloroform. People like you make me sick gagging just tell us the truth!"

"Are you ok Sofia?"

"No I need to use the restroom."

"Go."

Sofia stands up from the chair and then run out of the interrogative room and into the ladies' restroom and then run into the last stall and drop to her knees in front of the toilet and start vomiting. A half hour later in the interrogative room Sara has Jim Brass arrest Kim Wang.

"Kim Wang you are under arrest."

A uniform officer takes Kim Wang to booking and Sara walks out of the interrogative room and head to the restroom to check on Sofia because she has not come back yet.  
Jim Brass runs up to Sara and stop in front of the ladies restroom door. Sara looks up at him and Jim looks at Sara with a look that say there is another case.

"Jim what do you need?"

"There has been a 424 Abuse or Neglect/419 Dead Body at 4356 Summerset road. The neighbor called 911 after they daughter came home and said that the Jewels made the foster children sleep in cages and that the one boy was laying on his bed in his cage and was not moving and it looks like he was not breathing, Sofia and you need to meet Detective Lockwood out there."

"Ok, I will let Sofia know if you move away from the restroom door."

"Ok."

Jim walk toward his office and at the same time Sara open up the restroom door and walk into the restroom. Sara look around and find Sofia is in the last stall, which is the handicapped stall. Sara knocks on the restroom stall door.

"Sofia are you ok in there?"

"Retch"

"Sofia do you need any help?"

"No, I will be out in a minute Sara."

"Ok I will be wait for you in the suv. We have to go to crime scene at 4356 summerset road."

"Ok"

Sara walks out of the restroom and head outside to the SUV. When Sara reaches the SUV and unlocks it then open up the driver door and gets into the SUV. A few moments later Sara turns on the suv and put some music on. Meanwhile Sofia walks out of the restroom stall and over to the sink and throws some water on her face and then wash her hands. She then put three breath mints into her mouth and walk out of the restroom putting her hands in her jean pockets. Sofia gets out to the suv a few minutes later and open up the passenger seat and gets into the SUV. She then put her seatbelt on and at the same time Sara look over at her.

"Sofia do you want me to take your home?"

"No I will be fine. I will help you process the crime scene and check the evidence into the lab. Then I will go home."  
"Are you sure Sofia?"

"yes."

Sara back the suv out of the parking space and then pull out of the police department parking lot and head to the crime scene. On the way to the scene Sofia close her eyes and listen to the music that is playing on the CD player. Twenty minutes later Sara pulls the suv up in front of the house that the crime scene is at. Sara put the suv in the parked position and then turn off the SUV off. Then Sara looks over at Sofia who has fall to sleep on the ride to the scene. Sara tap Sofia shoulder and she slowly open up her eyes and looks at Sara.

"Sofia we at the crime scene now."

"I'm a wake Ah-choo."

"Are you sure you are up to working the scene?"

"I will be fine coughing."

Sofia and Sara get out of the suv they walk around to the back and get out their crime scene kits. The two of then walks up to the house and meet Detective Lockwood at the front door. Lockwood leads them into the bedroom that the girls and Boys share and Dr. Lee is already checking the boy liver temperature.

"The ten foster children share the same room and they sleep in these cage."

"The boy been dead for 48 hours."

"I will be back in a few minutes I am going run across the street to Burger King and use the restroom Sara."

"That fine and take your time Sofia!"

"Thanks."

Sofia runs out of the house and across the street, then runs into Burger King. Sofia then runs straight into the ladies' restroom and grab the trash can then run into the first stall. She sits down on the toilet just in time and a few second later starts throwing up in the trash can. Meanwhile at the crime scene Sara has starts to take pictures of the cages that the children sleep in and that has one huge mattress in each of them. The Five boys sleep in one and the girls sleep in the other cage.

"Sara is Sofia unwell?"

"She has the flu/stomach flu that going around the lab, but I ask Gil to call her into work to help me with the case we just close, I do not realize she was as sick as she is until we were at P.D. I tell her I could drive her home before come here but she told me she would be fine. I think Gil Grissom give her a speech tell her that I need to slow down for my health and the unborn babies health."

"You do need to slow down."

"I know."

Sara finish taking the pictures and a few minutes later starts collecting the evidences. Sofia comes back twenty minutes later as Sara is put a piece of evidence into a bag. Sofia put a medical mask on and then put on a pair of latex gloves. Sofia then starts helping Sara collect the evidences.

"Sofia are you all right?"

"I have been better, I shouldn't have drink that bottle of water when we was at P.D."

"I can take you home on the way back to the lab, if you need to go home."

"I will be fine."

"Ok."

Sara and Sofia finish process the crime scene, Sara put all of the evidence onto the back seat of the suv down and then Sofia and her load the two cages into the suv. Sara and Sofia then get into the SUV and Sara drives the SUV back to the crime lab. Once back at the crime lab Sofia and Sara unload all the evidences and check the evidences into the lab. Then Sara head over to the coroners' lab and Sofia take the DNA evidences to Wendy. When Sofia walks into the DNA lab, she hands Wendy evidences and then leans against the counter.

"Sofia you have not gone home yet?"

"No, I need you to run this evidence for DNA, pager me and Sara when you have the results Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I will."

Sofia walks out of the DNA lab and head over to the trace lab. Sofia gets to the trace lab and sees Hodges is not in there. Sofia set the evidence Hodges need to run down on the lab table. She then pulls the lab table chair over and sits down on the chair and put her elbows up on the table. Sofia then starts resting her head in her hands and closes her eyes. Meanwhile Sara has finish take picture of the boy body and moved on to collect the evidences off the body. Dr. Lee walk into the lab and over to the table the body that Sara is working on.

'From the look of the boy body I say he was slower starved to death."

"They had the children all sleep in one room in cages, and not feed them. I wonder what else the Jewels did to these children. When you have the finally report sent a copy to me and one to Sofia. I need to get Detective Lockwood to bring the other nine children and Mr. And Mrs Jewels into P.D. so me and Sofia can talk to them."

"Ok I will sent over two copy of my finally report when I have it done."

Sara walks out of the Coroners' lab and head back upstair to the first of the crime lab. Sara then walks into the break room. Once in the break room Sara take her cellphone off her hip and calls detective Lockwood. At the same time in trace Sofia is still wait for Hodges to get into his lab. Hodges walks into the lab and sees Sofia with her elbows rest on his lab table and her head rest on her hands.

"Sofia what do you need?"

"Ah-choo I need you to run this trace evidence on the Jewels case. When you have the results pager Sara and me."

"Now get your germ infection body out of my lab!"

"Could you be any rude Hodges, I am not try to get you sick, I would be at home but Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine are already out and Sara need to slower down and not work so hard."

Sofia stands up from the chair and put her hands into her pockets then walk out of the trace lab. She walks into the break room to see and hear Sara talking to Detective Lockwood on her cellphone. Sofia sit down on the couch at the same time Sara's flip her cellphone close.

"Sofia, Detective Lockwood has Mr. and Mrs. Jewels plus the nine foster children at P.D. We need to head over there and talk to the nine children one at a time then to both foster parents on they own."

"Ok coughing, but I will fellow you over in my car, I am going to go home after we have finish interview them. Can you clock me out when you get back to the lab."

"Sure, let get over there so we can get this over with as soon as we can."

Sofia gets up from the couch and her and Sara head outside to the parking lot. Sara gets into one of the crime lab SUV and Sofia gets into her car, then the two of them drivers over to Police departments. When Sara and Sofia walk into P.D. Detective Lockwood head each of them a bottle of water to take into the interrogative room, so they can keep they mouth from going dry doing the interviews. Sofia lean against the wall and put her right hand onto her forehead.

"The only child that is old enough to speck to you is Tina. She been in the house now for eleven years."

"Sniffling how old is she?"  
"Thirteen years old, she was there the longest. The other children are two six-year-olds, three five-year-olds, two four-year-olds, and two three-years-olds."

"How old was Jimmy's the boy that die?"

"He was nine-year-old, he was they since he was born. Him and Tina was the original two foster children they take in. They take the other eight in five month ago."

"Coughing let get this over with.

"Ok."

The three of them walk into the interrogative room one. Sara and Sofia sit down across for the young girl name Tina and detective Lockwood stand by the door. Tina looks up at the two Lady CSI. Sofia leans back in the seat and set the bottle of water on the table. Sara set the case file on the table and open up the case file.  
"My name is Sofia Curtis and the CSI to my right is Sara Sidle and we will be asking you some question, do you have any questions before we start?"

"Is Jimmy dead Miss. Curtis?"

"Yes Tina!"

Sofia pulls a tissue out of her jean pocket and start blowing her nose. Sara looks up from the case file and start to talk.

"Tina why did your Foster parents make you sleep in cages?"

"Because they did not want us getting out of our room during the night."

"Ah-choo did they food you three meals a day?"

"Bless you Miss. Curtis and no the only meal we get was lunch, because the school pays for it."

"Ahem what about the four year olds and the three year olds?"

"They get breakfast, but that all."

"Tina did the Jewels ever hurt any of you in anyway?"

"Only if we did not behaves Miss. Sidle."

"Sniffling that enough for right now Tina."

Tina gets up and walks out of the room and goes to the waiting area to be with the rest of the children. At the same time Sofia puts her arms on the table, then lays her head on her arm. Sofia then starts coughing into her arms. When she stops coughing, Sofia shuts her eyes, at the same time Sara start talking.

"I want the nine children to be take to the hospital and giving a full work up for physical and sexual abuse, let hold off on talk to Mr. and Mrs. Jewels until we get the children medical reports back Detective Lockwood."

"Ok, I will go let the social worker know she need to take the children to the hospital and have them check out."

"I am going to go home now, I am feel to awful to stay at work any longer."

"That ok, go home and get lots of rest and try to keep some water down."

"I will try."

Sofia goes to stand up but fall forward Sara catches her and help Sofia out of the interrogative room and then outside. Sofia looks at her car in the parking lot and rolls her eyes. Sofia slowly starts to walk, but has to stop and lean up against the crime lab suv. Sara and Jim Brass walk up to Sofia and giver her a worried look.

"Let me give you a ride home."

"My car here Sara."

"I will driver you car home Sofia, then Sarah can give me a ride back here."

"Ok."

Sofia hand her car key to Jim Brass, then Sara open up the driver side door and Sara  
gets into the suv and Jim help Sofia over to the passengers' side of the SUV and up the front passenger and then help Sofia into the SUV. Jim then helps Sofia with her seatbelt. He then walks out to Sofia's Car and gets into the car. Sara pulls out first and Jim follows her over to Sofia's apartment building. They pull into to the parking lot of Sofia's apartment building fifteen minutes later Sara and Jim pull into two open parking space next to each other. Jim gets out of Sofia's car and lock it up and open up the passenger side of the suv and hands Sofia her keys.

"Do you want me to walk up to your apartment with you?"

"No I can make it by myself, you should really not be hang around me Sara you don't want to catch what I have."

"I had a flu shoot."

"So do I!"

"Ok."

Jim help Sofia out of the suv and then hand Sofia's her purse. Sofia start walks toward the building, as Jim gets into the SUV. He and Sara watch to make sure Sofia get inside the building before Sara put the suv into driver and then driver to P.D. to drop Jim off. Meanwhile Sofia has make it to the elevator and pushes the up button and she was relief that one of the elevator door open up right away, she walks into the elevator and push the third floor button. The elevator stops at her floor and the door open, Sofia walks out of the elevator and head to her apartment, her neighbor Mrs. Clue on the right side has just walked out of the elevator next to the one she was in, as she open up her apartment door. Mrs. Clue walk over and look at Sofia.

"Sofia is everything ok because you are home from work early then normal?"

"No I come home sick I have the flu/stomach flu that going around my work."

"I am sorry to here that and I hope you feel better soon. Stephanie the neighbor on your left come home from her gymnastics practice early because her knee was bother her."

"She landed wrong two days ago Ah-choo and it made a pop noise, but she trying to tough it out because there a big meet this weekend, Las Vegas University vs UCLA."

"I will let you go inside and get some rest."

"Thank you."

Sofia open up her apartment door and heads inside the apartment. Once inside Sofia close and lock the apartment door and then heads into her bedroom. She sits down on her bed and pick up the thermometer from the nightstand. She turn the thermometer on and then put the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer beep and she take it out of her mouth and sees that she is now running a fever of 103.8 degrees Fahrenheit.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Close the Jewels caseA

Chapter Sixteen: Close the Jewels case/Apartment fire  
Fifteen minutes later at the locker room of the crime lab Sara is clocking Sofia out of work, when Gil walks up behind her and wraps his arm around Sara. Then Gil kisses the back of her head and Sara start to smile.

"Are you going home Sara?"

"No I am just clocking Sofia out I take her home on our way here, because she is really sick."

"Oh and here the folder that has the nine children medical examine reports for the Jewels case you and Sofia is working on."

Gil unwraps his arm from around Sara and Sara turns to look at him. Gil then holds out the folder and Sara takes the folder from him.

"Thank you, I will go to the break room and read the reports right now."

Sara walks out of the locker room and start walking toward the break room. She walks into the break room two minutes later and walks over to the couch. She sits down on the couch and then start to read the children medical reports. Sara was to surprise when reading the report that all nine of the Jewels foster children had several broken bones in different stages of healing. But relief to see that none of the children was sexual asserted. Sara close the folder and at the same time Hodges, Wendy and Dr. Lee come run into the break room and over to Sara. Sara looks up at Hodges, Wendy, Dr. Lee and set the folder on the coffee table.

"What is going on Wendy?"

"The epotheleos on the cage door holders and lock belong to both Mr. and Mrs. Jewels. That was the only thing I can tell you."

"Thank you Wendy and what can you tell me Hodges?"

"The glass find on the inside and outside come from glass beer bottles."

'Anything else Hodges?"

"No."

"What do you get for me Dr. Lee?"

"The Little boy Jimmy had several cut on the top of his head that head with glass in them, which I sent to Hodges in the trace lab."

"Their match the glass you and Sofia find on the inside and outside of the cages."

"The boy dead from starved Sara."  
"I thought so Dr. Lee."

At the same time Sara cellphone start ringing, Sara take the cellphone off her hip and sees it is Detective Lockwood calling. She flip the cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to her right ear, as Dr. Lee, Wendy and Hodges set they report on the coffee table and walk out of the break room.

"Hello Detective Lockwood, what do you have for me?"

"I get the reports from Hodges, Wendy and Dr. Lee and have talk to the Jewels and their lawyer."

"What did they say?"

"They admitted to the abuse and starved the children, I had both of them arrested."

"Ok, thank you for letting me know. I will fill out the case paperwork and then head it into Gil Grissom, bye."

"Bye."

Sara flips her cellphone close and put the cellphone back on her hip. Sara then spends the next hour filling out the case report for the Jewels case. She then takes her cellphone off her hip and files the cellphone open. Then Sara dial Sofia cellphone number and Sofia answers the cellphone after the fifth ring.

"Ahem Curtis here."

"I just call to tell you the epotheleos on the cage door holders and lock belong to both Mr. and Mrs. Jewels, the glass on the outside and inside was from and beer bottles and the little boy Jimmy had several cut on his head with that some type of glass in the cut. "

"Coughing, how did he dead?"

"He dead of starvation. The fostered parents admitted to doing it and since all the evidences point to them Detective Lockwood arrested them. I will turn the case paperwork into Grissom after I hanging up with you Sofia."

"Ok, at lest the case is close now."

"Yes it is and I will let you go now. Hope you feel better soon."

"Me too, bye

"bye."

Sarah flips her cellphone close and then put the cellphone back on her him. Then picks up the case paperwork from the coffee table. Sara then stands up and walk out of the break room and start walking to Gil's office. A minute and half later Sara walks into Gil Grissom office and hands the report to him. Then she and Gil go to the locker room and clock out and heads home to get some sleep, because their shift is over. Sara and Gil slept all morning and most of the afternoon and then spent some time with Helen before work.  
Tuesday evening Sofia is a sleep in her bedroom and has no clue that a fire has started downstairs in the sitting area by the front doors. Both of Sofia neighbors Stephanie who lives on the left-hand side and Mr. And Mrs. Clue who lives on the right-hand side has come out of they apartments and the three of them see that Sofia has not come out of her apartment yet, Mrs. Clue looks at her husband and start to talk.

"Honey you and Stephanie head to the back staircase, I am going to get Sofia spare key out of it hide spot and get out of bed."

"That a good idea she probably still sleep, seeing how sick she is."

Mrs. Clue bend over and take Sofia spare key out from under the small flower pot. She then puts the key into the lock and unlock the door. Mrs. Clue then walk into Sofia apartment and goes right to the bedroom door and open it up. Mrs. Clue find Sofia sound asleep in her bed. Mrs. Clue walks over to the edge of Sofia bed and lightly starts shake Sofia on the shoulder.

"Sofia you need to get up the apartment is on fire."

Sofia sit up in bed and rubs her eyes and then looks at her neighbor Mrs. Clue with a confssion look on her face and then start coughing. Sofia turn her head away from Mrs. Clue and cough into her right elbow.

"what?"

"The building is on fire, we need to head to the back staircase and get out of the building."

"Ok."

Sofia slowly gets out of bed and Mrs. Clue sees Sofia is wearing a pair of black sweatpant and a black sweatshirt. Then Sofia put her tennis shoes on and she and Mrs. Clue walk out of the bedroom into the living room and Sofia grabs her handbag, handgun and police Id and throw them into her handbag, then the two of them leave Sofia apartment and head to the back staircase. When they reach the back staircase Mrs. Clue open up the door and then the two of them start walking down the stairs, Mrs. Clue keep looking over at Sofia every time that she coughs or sneezes as they head down the steps. When Sofia and Mrs. Clue makes it to the break in steps at the second floor and Sofia's sees Stephanie is sitting on the last step before the break holding her left knee and is crying really hard.

"Stephanie, what happened?"

"I was walking and my left knee just bulk on me and it hurt really badly."

Ahem can you put any wight on your left leg?"

"(Crying) no."

"Ah-choo ok, I will help down the stairs."

Sofia bends down and put her left arm around Stephanie waist and help her out of the building and across the street. Sara and Gil were the first CSI to get to the scene and check it out and they agree with Jim Brass that the fire needs the night shift CSI to take a look at it as a case since the building owner has no idea how the fire started. Sofia walks over to Sara and Gil and when she reaches then her leg start to give out. Gil Grissom put his right up around Sofia' waist to support her.

"Sara can you drive me to the crime lab in my car?"

"Don't you want to get a room at the palm seeing that it just down the street?"

"I have already been there, they only had one room left and I let my elder neighbor Mr. And Mrs. Clues have the room because Mrs. Clue was nice enough to get my spare key out and wake me up and let me know that the building was on fire. Also, they have no family left to stay with."

Sure Sofia it is no problem, but don't you want me to driver you to your mom place?"

"I will drive myself there once I feel a little better, I will just crush on the couch in the break room at the lab if that ok with you Gil?"

"That is fine Sofia."

Gil and Sara help Sofia over to her car and once at the car Sofia hand her key to Sara. Sara walk around to the drives side and at the same time Gil help Sofia get into the car. A few minutes later Sara is driving to the crime lab.  
Six days after Sara and Sofia close the Jewels and five days since Sofia Apartment building burns down and Gil and Sara has been letting Sofia stay at they house until she feel better and up to looking for a new place to live.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ranch Case

Chapter Seventeen: Ranch Case  
Sara is sitting on the break room couch at the crime lab before the shift start eating a bowl of Reese cup ice cream with horseradish on top of the ice cream when Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Hodges walk into the break room. The CSI all sits down by Sara and then look over at Catherine who has the case assignments that need to be hand out, because Gil Grissom has take the week off to drive his mom back to Santa Monica, California to pack up her stuff and put his childhood house up for sale. Hodges is looking around the break room mini refrigerator for something to drink, when he looks over at Sara and see what she is eating.

"Sara what in the world are you eating?"

"Reese's cup ice-cream with horseradish on top."

"And you say that I eat weird things, but that is weird then I would even eat."

"She pregnant and pregnant women crave strange foods. Hodges can you go to the trace lab and started doing you job, so I can pass the assignments out."

"I will in a few moments Catherine."

Hodges rolls his eyes at the CSI and then grabs a water bottle out of the mini refrigerator. Hodges then walks out of the break room and heads toward the trace lab. After Sara is sure that Hodges is out of hearing ranges, she starts to talk.

"That is weird normally he would have been more rude to us."

"Maybe he having an off day."

"Whatever Nick, Cath can we have our assignments now?"

"Yes Greg, you and Warrick are on a 401C Accident on private property and a 434 Illegal shooting."

"Anyone dead Cath?"

"As of right now no, but the shooting victim is in the ICU at Desert Palm Hospital. Greg you need to go to the hospital and collect the evidence from the shooting victim, Warrick you have the crime scene. Nick and Sara the two of you are with me on a 446-narcotic, 426 Sexual Assault, 419 Dead Body, 424 Abuse and neglect and 421 sick or injury person."

The six CSI stands up from the couch and then go to the locker room to get they crime kits then head out to the parking lot. Sara gets into crime lab SUV number two, Catherine gets into crime lab SUV number 3, Warrick gets into crime lab SUV number four, Nick gets into crime lab SUV five and Greg gets into crime lab SUV number six. Greg is the first to turns out of the crime lab parking lot and he heads toward the hospital. The second CSI to leave is Warrick and he heads toward his and Greg crime scene. Nick is the third CSI to leave the parking lot of the crime lab and he heads to the hospital to get the SAFE kits from three of the young female victims. Catherine and Sara are the fourth and fifth CSI to leave the crime lab parking lot head out to their crime scenes. Catherine pulls the SUV she is driving into the driveway of the house that the crime happened at first and Sara pulls the SUV she is drive into the driveway behind Catherine. After getting they crime scene kit out of the back of the two SUV Sara and Catherine meet Jim Brass at the front door of the house and Jim has a sad look on his face. Jim Brass looks at Sara first and notice that she has her right-hand rest on her stomach, which has starts to round out and now has a tiny bump. He also notices that Sara is wearing a new pair of dark gray dress pants and a navy short sleeved empire waist shirt. Jim Brass then looks at Catherine and notices she is wearing her favorite red blouse and a pair of black dress pants. Jim then looks behind him and through the front door of the house, then looks back at Catherine and Sara.

"Sara there is a sixteen-year-old girl curl up in a ball on the couch and I want you to talk to the girl, she shared a bedroom with the three girls that was sexual assault and saw what happened to them."

"She wasn't sexual assault?"

"No, she a fostered child like the rest of the children here are, but she has only been at the house for two night and one whole day."

"Basically she has not been here long enough for the fostered father to know how she would react."

Sara, Catherine and Jim walk into the house and Sara and Catherine set they crime scene kits down by the front door of the house. Then Jim Brass shows Catherine and Sara the girl's bedroom where the sexual assault happened and the three-year-old dead. Jim Brass then shows Catherine and Sara where the Marijuana is growing in the basement. Once Sara has seen the marijuana, she heads back upstairs and into the living room at the front of the house and walks over to the sixteen-year-old girl that is cruel into a ball on the couch. The teenage girl is five foot four and half inches tall, with dark brown eyes and dark brown medium length hair that is just past the shoulders. Sara push back the very familiar feeling she has and sits down on the couch next to the teenage girl. The sixteen-year-old girl sits up then bring her knees up to her chest and rest her head on them.

"Are you the CSI that I am going to talk to about what happened early tonight?"

"Yes and my name is Sara Sidle. What is your name?"

"My name is Caitlin Ranch."

"Are you feeling all right Caitlin, because you are very flush and are shivering?"

"I have the Flu and stomach flu that is going around the high school that I go to."

"Are you up to telling me what happened early to night?"

"You mean I do not have to tell you what happened tonight?"

"You will still have to give me or one of the other CSI on the case a statement, but we can wait until you are feeling better to do it."

"Coughing, no let just get this over with.

"Ok"

At the same time Jim Brass and Catherine walk into the living room, Catherine picks up her crime kit and heads into the girls' bedroom and Jim walks over to the couch and looks at Sara and Caitlin.

"I see the two of you are getting along, has she told you anything yet Sara?"

"No, we were just getting to know each other."

"Ok, I am going to go talk to the neighbors that called 911 after she saw the fostered parents take off in they car without the foster children."

"That is fine Jim."

Sara and Caitlin watch Jim walk out the front door and close the door behind him. Then Sara and Caitlin look at each other again and David walks into the house. David carrying his bag in his left hand, stop in front of Sara and Caitlin.

"Hi, Sara, where is the three-year-old girl body at?"

"Her name is Misty and she in the bedroom we all share CSI Willows is in the room."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Caitlin."

"Thank you Caitlin."

"You are welcome."

David walks away from Sara and Caitlin and into the bedroom Catherine is in. He walks over to the bed the three-year-old Misty's is laying on and gets to work and Catherine is taking pictures of the crime scene. Meanwhile in the living room Sara and Caitlin has not start talking about what happened because Caitlin is leaning over the bathroom trash can throwing up and Sara is holding Caitlin hair out of her face, Jim Brass had set the tash can next to couch for Caitlin when he had her leave the bedroom where the crime happened at and had her go into the living room to wait for Sara. When Caitlin stop getting sick to her stomach, Sara lets go of Caitlin hair and then Caitlin pulls her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees again.

"We can start now!"

"I will be recorder what we are talking about, so we have a record of what you say to me."

"That is fine."

"(Push record) can you state your name for the record?"

"Caitlin Ranch."

"Can you tell me what happened tonight starting from the time all the fostered girls got home from school?

"School gets out for me, Stacey Combs, Liz Strep at 2:30P.M. But I stay home from school sick, so Stacey and Liz went and picked up Misty from daycare then come home from school. At 3:30 Stacey went to the end of the street and meet Tracy Combs as she gets off the elementary school bus, she in the five grade and Stacey and Tracey is sisters. When Stacey and Tracy got home, Liz and Stacey started dinner. I am supposed to help make it, but since I have the flu and stomach flu coughing our fostered parents the Cortaid is not letting me help till I am better, because they do not want me to get everyone else sick. Instead of help make dinner I help Tracy on her math homework. Mr. And Mrs. Cortaid gets home right at four o'clock, right as Liz and Stacey is putting dinner on the table. I went into the girls' bedroom and lay down on my bed and because the smell of the food was upsetting my stomach and I ended up falling to sleep. I do not know what happened next, but when I wake up around 6:30P.M. I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach coughing, so I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom then start throwing up into the toilet. When I get back to the bedroom I lay down on my bed and Mr. Cortaid came into the room after me and closes the bedroom door. Mr. Cortaid then rape Stacey, Tracy, Liz and Misty. But Misty kick him as he went to get off of her and he gets mad at Misty. He then start to strangled Misty, I do not know what happens next because I passes out, but when I come to Stacey told me Misty was dead as the results of Mr. Cortaid strangle Misty and that Mr. And Mrs. Cortaid left and take the car leaving us here alone coughing."

"Thanks you Caitlin that is all I need from you."

Jim and Nick walk into the house as Sara turns the tape recorder off. Jim and Nick looks at Sara and Caitlin and Sara can tell by the looks on Jim and Nick face that the two of them are worried about Caitlin who has lay her head against the back of the couch and has her eyes shut and her left hand on her forehead, with her right hand on her stomach.

"Sara I want you to take Caitlin to Desert Palms hospital and have her look at."

'I have already lock the SAFE kits from Liz, Stacey and Tracy in the SUV Catherine come here in and I parked on the street to not block you in."

"Ok and I am going to take the bathroom trash can that is next to the couch with us, incase Caitlin needs to get sick to her stomach. Nick can you help Caitlin out to the SUV, I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Sure Sarah."

Caitlin goes to stand up, but her legs give out on her. Nick catches Caitlin and pick her up. Then Sara hand Caitlin the small bathroom trash can to hold. At the same time Jim open up the front door for Nick who is going to carry Caitlin out to the SUV. Nick walks away from the couch and over to the front door of the house, he then walks outside and to the SUV that Sara drive to the crime scene. Nick puts Caitlin down beside the SUV and she leans up against the back door, while Nick open up the front passenger door. Nick then help Caitlin into the front seat.

"Will you stay with me to Sara comes out?

"Sure Caitlin."

Meanwhile inside the house Sara is looking at Jim and Sara has both of her hands resting on her growing stomach.

"Caitlin told me after Mr. Cortaid strangle Misty that she passes out and when she comes to Stacy tell her that Misty was dead from Mr. Cortaid strangle her and that Mr. And Mrs. Cortaid was gone and they take the car.

"Sara have a nurse do a SAFE kit on Caitlin to be on the safe side. "

"Ok."

Sara walks to the front door of the house and grab her crime scene kit and then walk out of the house and over to the SUV. Sara open up the back door on the drive side and put her crime seat kit onto the back seat. A few moments later Sara gets into SUV, Sara looks through the review mirror and makes sure no one is coming down the street. A few moments later Sara backs the SUV out of the driveway and start drivers to Desert Palms Hospital, at the same time Nick heads inside the house to help Catherine finish processing the crime scene.  
Sara keeps looking out of the corner of her right eye at Caitlin, as she drives to the hospital to have Caitlin check out by a doctor. Sara has to stop for a red-light two blocks away from the hospital and as soon as the car stop the SUV Caitlin leans over the trash can and start throwing up. Sara wants to help Caitlin, but has to take off from the light because it turns green. A minute and half later Sara pulls the crime lab SUV into the hospital parking lot and into the fifth parking space of the eighth row. Sara then put the SUV into the parked position, then turns the SUV off. Sara gets out of the SUV and closes the driver door. Sara then goes over to the passenger sided of the SUV and open up the passengers' door. Sara looks at Caitlin who is still get sick to her stomach and Sara pulls Caitlin's ponytail back so that the ponytail does not hang down in her face. Five minute later Caitlin stops get sick to her stomach and Sara let the ponytail go. Then Caitlin leans back against the seat and closes her eyes.

"Caitlin can you walk into the hospital or do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"I am too weak to walk."

"Wait here I will go get a wheelchair and push you into the hospital."

"Thank you Sara."

Sara closes the passengers' door of the SUV, then locks the SUV. Sara then walks up to the ER doors and gets a wheelchair. Sara then pushes the wheelchair out to the crime lab SUV. Once at the SUV Sara hits the unlock button on the SUV Remote control Keychain and then open up the passengers' door. Then Sara help Caitlin out of the SUV and into the wheelchair, a few minutes later Sara pushes Caitlin into the ER waiting area and a nurse walks up to them and Sara and Caitlin sees the nurse name tag say Faith and Sara hold up her Crime lab ID for the nurse to see.

"Can I help you?"

"I need for you to do a SAFE kit on the girl, to check to see if she was rape, because she passes out and does not know. I also need pictures' take of any bruise that could be on her body. In addition I want a doctor to give her a full check up because she has the flu and stomach flu and can't keep anything down and is too weak to walk."

"Ok, lets takes her back to the examine area and get her into a hospital gown."  
"Can Sara come back with us?"

"Sure."

Nurse Faith takes over pushes the wheelchair and Sara follows them to the ER examine area. Once back in examine area, the three of them head into the first curtain area and then Sara helps the nurse get Caitlin out of the wheelchair and help Caitlin sit down on the hospital bed. Sara walks out of the curtain area and pulls the curtain shut, so nurse Faith can help Caitlin into the hospital gown. A few minutes later Nurse Faith open the curtain up and walk over to Sara.

"I am going to go get the SAFE kit, then I will come back and do the kit."

"When you was helping Caitlin changes do you notice any bruise on her body?"

"There were a few I take the pictures of them for you with your camera."

Sara walks over to the hospital bed that Caitlin laying on and sit down on the chair that is on the right side of the bed and Caitlin grabs Sara's left hand. The Nurse comes back two minutes later and does the SAFE Kit and also take pictures of the bruise on Caitlin's upper thighs. Then the nurse looks at Sara with a look that let Sara knows that Nurse Faith wants to speak with away from Caitlin.

I will be back in a minute Caitlin."

"That is fine Sara."

Sara stands up from the chair and follows the nurse out of the exam area. The nurse closes the curtain around the exam area and then the nurse and Sara walk over to the nurse desk to put some distance between them and Caitlin, so there is less chance that Caitlin will hear them talking.

"What did the SAFE Kit tell you?"

"She was rape."

"Were there any signs of past sexual abuse?"

"Yes at lest four other times."

"Thank you for letting me know."

Sara takes the SAFE Kit and her camera from the nurse and then walks over to the exam area that Caitlin at and sits down on the chair by the hospital bed. Sara then set the camera on the floor and set the box that the SAFE kit was put into for transport down on the floor next to the camera. Caitlin lifts her head up and reaches for Sara hand and Sara takes Caitlin hand then lay her head down on the pillow. A few minutes later a doctor and a new nurse, who name tag say Tine Brown come walks over to Sara and Caitlin and the nurse put a ear thermometer in Caitlin's left Ear. The ear thermometer beeps thirty seconds later and the nurse takes the thermometer out of her ear, and looks at thermometer display to see what it say. Nurse Brown then writes a note onto Caitlin chart.

"She has a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit, Dr. Steven."

"Caitlin, can you tell me what symptoms do you have?

"Coughing. I have a very sore throat, a cough, been running a fever and have not been able to keep anything down for three and half days. In addition am really cold and really weak too."

"Have you pass out?"

"Yes a couple times Nurse Brown, After I see my fostered Dad strangled my three-year-old fostered sister to death this evening and when my fostered Mom wakes all the girls up for school this morning."

"While did she get you up?"

"To have me use the bathroom before all the other girls need the bathroom and to check my fever. I pass out walking back to the bedroom from the bathroom. Stacey one of my fostered sisters catches me before I hit the ground."

"Nurse Brown, I want you to put an IV in Caitlin left arm and start her on IV medicines to reduce her fever and to help her stop throwing up, Also an IV to rehydrate her."

"Yes Dr. Steven."

Nurse Brown walks away from Sara and Caitlin and gets the stuff to start the IV and the IV medicine bags too. She comes back a few minutes later and start Caitlin IV. Nurse Brown then helps Caitlin into the wheelchair and pushes the wheelchair Caitlin is siting in up to hospital room 204. Once up in the room Nurse Brown help Caitlin into the hospital bed and then Caitlin pull the cover up. Sara had come up Nurse Brown and Caitlin because she could not leave Caitlin until a social worker gets there. Sara sits down on the Lazy boy that is on the left side of the hospital bed and then turns on the TV and start flip through the stations.

"Stop flip through the station and let stay on this channel, look the Wizard of OZ is just starting."

"Sure Caitlin."

Caitlin and Sara start watching the Wizard of Oz and four minutes later a social worker walks into the room and over to the couch that is on the wall across from the hospital room door and sits down on the couch and look at Sara. Sara looks away from the tv and looks at the social worker and see it is Mrs. Hope.

"You can leave now Miss Sidle."

"Can Sara can you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Sure Caitlin."

The three ladies go back to watch the Wizard of Oz and fifteen minutes later Caitlin is asleep. Sara stands up from the lazy boy chair and pick up the SAFE kit and camera. Sara then walks to the hospital room door and walks out of the room, the Social worker follows Sara out of the hospital room and closes the door behind her.

"Is there anything you need to tell me Miss. Sidle?"

"Caitlin was rape after she passes out by her foster dad."

"Poor girl, she been through and enough in her life and she did not need this. Here a copy of Caitlin case files along with the copy of Stacey, Liz, Tracy and Misty's case files. I would read them through when you get free time."

Mrs. Hope holds the cases files out and Sara takes the cases files from the social worker. Then Sara and Mrs. Hope gives each other a sad and Sara start to talk.

"I will read the girls cases files and thank you. I need to get the SAFE kit to the DNA lab and get the same trace that the nurse found when doing the SAFE kit to Hodges."

Sara walks away from the social worker and five minutes later Sara is driving to the crime lab. When Sara pulls the crime lab SUV into the parking space for SUV number two, there are tears running down her face. Sara puts the SUV into the parked position and turns the SUV. She then grabs a tissue from the box of tissues set on the floor of the passengers' side of the SUV and wipes the tears away. A few minutes later Sara walks into the crime lab carry her crime scene kit in her left hand and the SAFE kit and camera in her right hand. Sara checks the evidences into the lab and then put her crime scene kit in Gil Grissom office. Sara goes and gives the DNA evidences to Wendy and then Sarah walks to the trace and when she gets to the trace lab find no one in the in lab, She pulls one of the stools up to the counter and sits down on the stool. Sara then set the evidence she needs Hodges to run on the lab table and as she is waiting for Hodges to get back to the lab she starts to read Caitlin's case files from social service. Hodges comes into the lab ten minutes later and walks right pass Sara, like he did not even notice she was in the lab and walks over to his desk. Hodges sits down on his desk chair and puts his head down on the desk then closes his eyes. Sara clear her throat to get his attention, but he does not look up at Sara.

"Hodges did you not notice I am here and have trace evidence I need you to run!"

Hodges lift up his head and looks at Sara, he then rolls his eyes at Sara then lays his head back down on his desk.

"Put the evidence in the in box and then go away."

"I need the evidences run right away Hodges!"

"I will get to when I feel like it Sara, now leave my lab!"

"Hodges it the only evidence you have to run, can you just run it for me right now?"

"Sara don't start thinking you get special treatment seeing that you are pregnant, because you do not. At lest not in my lab, now get out of my lab."

"I do not want special treatment I just want to know what this funny looking pink hard stuff is Hodges?"

"Fine Sara."

Hodges stands up from his desk chair and walks over to the counter. He puts on a pair of latex gloves and then open up the evidence bag that the hard pink item is in.  
Hodges then put the evidence under the microscope and looks at it. He then runs some other tests on the evidence, while Sara is reading the case file.

"I know what it is Sara!"

"What is it Hodges?"

"It pink plastic that break off of a pink doll bed."

"Thank you for running it for me."

"Here is the the printout of my results, now get out of my lab!"

Hodges holds the printout out to Sara and she takes the printout from Hodges and despite him wearing a pair of latex gloves Hodges hand feels warm to the touch. Sara looks at Hodges and notice that he is now holding his stomach.

"I say to get out of my lab Sara."

"I will in a minutes Hodges, but is everything all right because you are holding your stomach and have start to look green?"

Hodges does not answers Sara back he just run out of the trace lab and down the hallway to the men's restroom. Sara stands up and grabs the five girls' case files and set the trace printout of her evidence on top of the case files. Sara then walks out of the trace lab and start looking around for Nick and Catherine, so she can tell Nick and Catherine what she learned from Hodges. Sara finds Nick and Catherine sitting at the table in the break room looking over they copies of the girls social service files. Sara walks into the break room and sitting down on the table across from Catherine, who break is to the break room couch.

"Catherine or Nick when the two of you process the girls' bedroom did you find pink plastic doll bed that was breaking?

(Nick and Catherine) yes, why are you asking?"

"The Nurse, find a break piece of pink plastic when she was doing Caitlin SAFE kit."

"The fostered Dad rape her too?"

"Yes Nick and he used a foreign body too."

At the same time Wendy walks into the break room and then walk over to the table. Wendy hands Sara, Nick and Catherine each a printout and then Wendy start talking really fast because she want them to know what she found out when she run the DNA.

"The DNA that was found in all five girls' match the fostered dad and his DNA was in the database because of being a foster parent and navy officer."

"I will call Jim Brass and let him know."

Nick stand up from the chair and walk out of the break room to call Jim Brass. At same time Sara and start yawning into her left hand, when she stop yawning Sara start to talk.

"Cath, I am going to go home and take a shower and get something to eat and try to relax for a little while, then I will come back and work on the case some more."

"That is fine, if it anything importing comes up I will call you."

"Thank you."

"Sara clock out, so I do not get yell out for you working too many hours."

"Ok."

Nick walks back into the break room and walks over to Catherine and Sara and at the same time Wendy walks out of the break room to head back to the DNA lab.

"I will clock you out just go Sara!"

"Thank you Nick."

Sara stand up from the chair she is sitting on and then grabs her copies of the cases files and her purse. A minute and half later Sara walks out of the crime lab and gets into her Kia sportage. Sara then heads home and once home Sara head straight up to the master bedroom. When Sara walks into the bedroom drops her stuff on her and Gil's bed and then goes into the master bathroom to take a long shower.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Caitlin Ranch-Sidle pa

Author Note: I thought I should point out the reason Grissom mom is name Helen and not Betty like in the show in this fan fictions and Catherine Family life and the other fan fiction that goes with this one, the reason for this is I started writing this fan fiction way before the eleventh season of the show, which is the first time season that Gil Grissom mother appear on the show and her name was revealed to be Betty Grissom in the episode Two Mrs. Grissom and I chose to keep the name Helen instead of Betty, because I think Helen's match Mrs. Grissom personal better then Betty.

Chapter Eighteen: Caitlin Ranch-Sidle part one  
As Sara is taking her shower she starts to have a flashback of the day that she turned sixteen in 1987, Sara was still a sleep at seven o'clock in the morning on Wednesday the 16 of September, Mrs. Cats who is Sara's very pregnant fostered mom walk into Sara's bedroom and over to her bed. When Mrs. Cat reach Sara bed and she sit down on the edge of Sara's bed. She then Light shakes Sara to wake her up, Sara rolls over and looks at her fostered mom knowing that this is her last week with Beth Cat and Bob Cat. Sara is a little sad to be leaving them and having to go to another home, but she has no choice with the baby due in a few weeks because they want to have a year alone with their first biological baby without worry about a fostered child with a trouble past like Sara past. Sara sat up in bed and looks at the clock on her nightstand and it say 7:06 A.M. She rubs her eyes and then hug Mrs. Cat.

"Happy sixteenth birthday. Mr. Cat is making all of us pancakes for breakfast and then we are all going to the zoo, out for dinner and then to a driver in to see a movie tonight for your birthday seeing that there is no school today because of teachers in service."  
"Great and it sound like a lot of fun, but are you up to it Beth?"

"Yes Sara, I am up to it."

"Did you obgyn tell you that it alright for you to be on your feet all day seeing that you are due in a few weeks?"

"Yes my obgyn says it is fine."

"Ok, let go get some breakfast Beth!"

"And open up your Birthday gifts Sara."

I will be in the kitchen in a few minutes, I have to use the bathroom first. "

"That is fine Sara."

Mrs. Cat stand up from Sara's bed and walks out of Sara's bedroom, at the same time Sara gets out of bed. Sara walks out of her bedroom and then heads to the bathroom. Two and half minutes later Sara walks into the kitchen and sit down at the kitchen table and Beth Cat head her the first gift from her and her husband. Sara looks at the first gift that is wrapped in pink wrap paper that says happy sweet sixteenth birthday on it. Sara slowly opens the gift and then takes the lid off of the box the gifts in. Sara is over joy when she looks into the box and sees a real fingerprint kit like the one CSI use. Sara hug Beth then walks over to Bob and gives him a hug. Beth then hands Sara the second and last gift. Then Sara sits back down at the kitchen table and open up the gift and it is a Forensic Science textbook that she was looking at last week when the three of them were at the book store, Sara jumps up and hugs her fostered Mom and Dad again. Mr. Cat start to talk as Sara hug him.

"Go put you gifts in your bedroom, then come back out here, because the pancakes are almost done.

"Ok."

Sara picked up both of her gifts and skipped into her bedroom and set them down on her bed. Sara then skipped back out to the kitchen and she sits down at the table again, right as Bob her fostered dad set a plate in front of her with three pancakes on. Sara and her fostered parents enjoy the breakfast and then go get ready to head to the zoo. The three of them have a great day at the zoo and then have wonderful dinner. But what Sara love the most was watching Young Guns with them at the drive in movie theater and Sara wishes that the day would never end but it does. Sara gets brought back to the present time when she hears the house phone ring, but then remember that Sofia is there. Sara is relieved when she hears Sofia answers the phone. The next thing Sara hears is Sofia knocking on her bedroom door, Sara turns the water off then get out of the shower and dry off, then puts on a gray nightshirt and gray PJ bottom. Sara's open up the bathroom door and then walks out of the bathroom and over to the master bedroom door. Once Sara gets to the bedroom door she open up the door of the master bedroom.

"What is up Sofia?"

"That was Catherine that was on the phone, She want you to call her back."

"Did she say what she was calling for?"

"Not sure, I ask if it was about the case and she said no."

"She probably just want to check to see if I am hold up ok, the case Nick, Catherine and I are working on deal with five fostered children and one of the girls in the case was find dead. You know how I get on case deal with fostered children."

"Yeah that probably it."

"I will call her back in a few minutes, but first how are you feeling today and how did you doctor appointment go this morning?"

"Good the doctor said I could go back to work on Saturday, I am happy about that. I felt well enough the last couple days to even start looking for a new place to live, but I have not found one yet."

"Take your time, you do not need to been in a rush to find a new place."

"I stop by the lab early to drop Greg off some dinner and to pick up by check for my pay sick leave and see Hodges, he was acted really out of shorts. I saw him run to the guys' restroom ten times doing the hour and half that I was at the lab."

"You notice that to I thought it was just me, He was really rude to me tonight too and holding he stomach and look a little green to and when he handed me a printout his hand felt hot, like he was running a fever."

"I need too answers my cellphone it Greg calling me."

"Go on I will call Catherine back."

Sofia walks into the bedroom that she is staying in and takes her call from Greg and Sara picks up the cordless phone in the master bedroom and dial Catherine's cellphone number. Catherine picks up after two rings.

"Willows speaking."

"Hi Catherine, it Sara what did you want when you called?"

"I need to tell you something, you know the teenage girl Caitlin Ranch from our cast tonight, Ranch was the girl birth mother last name, did you read Caitlin Ranch case file yet?"

"I start from the case history that was from when she was sent to her first forester home, I skip pass by the birth family history, why?"

"Caitlin birth Father is a Saturn Sidle; Which is your brother, her mother Kate Ranch dead when she was three years old, She want and live with Saturn until she was six-year-old, then he was arrested for sale drugs and for killing three police officers. He got life in jail, the social worker is bringing Caitlin to Grissom and your house because you are her only live family members, beside for her grandmother Laura Sidle, but the social worker say your mom can't take her granddaughter and the social worker also tell me why your mom could not take Caitlin Sara. In addition Mrs. Hope was sitting in the lazy boy watching Caitlin sleep and doing case work on her laptop, when Caitlin wakes up and looks at her and asks Mrs. Hope if you were relation to her birth father Saturn Sidle. Seeing that you look a lot like he did, so Mrs. Hope put your name into her database and pull up your file up and see that Saturn Sidle was your older brother."

"Thank you for letting me know Cath."

"Are you ok with this or do you want me to tell them to put her in another fostered home?"

"No, have Mrs. Hope, bring Caitlin here, I did not want her to have to be put into any more fostered home. I am going to call Gil and talk to him about legal adoption Caitlin, and get a hold of my bother and get him to sign his parental right away."

"Ok and I think you are doing the right thing."

"I know I am, I need to go now."

Sara hit the off button on the cordless phone and then set the cordless phone in the holder on the nightstand. Sara the walks over to the dresser and grab her cellphone off the top of the dresser and dial Gil Grissom cellphone number. Gil picks up after three rings.

"Hi Sarah what is going on?"

"Gil, I just found out that my older brother has a sixteen-year-old daughter name Caitlin and that my brother is in jail for sale drug and kill three police officers and in jail for the rest of his life and her mother dead when she was six-years-old. I want to adoption Caitlin and give her a better life, are you ok with adoption my niece with me?"

"Sure, baby, if that what you want to do?"

"If I have Mrs. Hope. The social worker fax you the forms for my bother to sign away his parental right away will you go and talk and get him to fill out the paperwork?"

"Sure Sara, call me back as soon as you talk to the social worker and let me know what she said. He might have already singed the forms have you looked to see if there is a copy of that form already signed in her case file?"

"No, I will flip through the case file right now, give me a few minutes."

"Sure."

Sara set the cellphone down on the bed and then pick up Caitlin case file and start to flip through the file and the four page into the file is the form that Sara is looking for and she is happy to see that her brother say his right away.

"My brother already signed a form to sign his parental right away, but he also write on the form that he want them to try and find me first before a family adoption her!"

"What bedroom is she going to sleep in?"

"How about the bedroom Sofia staying in, Sofia can move her into the apartment that is over the detached two car's garage in the back yard."

"That would work, I need to get going but I love you and really miss you Sara."

"Me too and I can't wait until you get home, bye."

"Bye Sara."

Sara flips her cellphone close then walks down the hallway to the bedroom Sofia has being staying in. She stops at the open door and knock on the door frame of the bed. Sofia has just flips her cellphone close and she looks up to see Sara standing at the bedroom.

"Hi Sarah do you need something?"

"Yes, Caitlin Ranch from the case I am working on with Nick and Catherine is my brother daughter. He in Jail and signed her parental rights away, but put on the form that the social workers had to find me before someone adoption her. The social work is bringing Caitlin over here and Gil and I are going to adoption her."

"You want me to move into the apartment above the detached two car's garage in the back yard right, so she can have this room?"

"If you don't mind?"

"It is fine Sara and it will give me more personal space until I find a place of my own."

"It has two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and a living room."

"That is fine Sara, way more space then I need."

Sara help Sofia gathers her clothing and other items and then helps Sofia move them up to the clothing and items out of the main house, the two of them walk into the back yard carrying the few bags and box Sofia has. When the two of them reach the light tan stucco-detached garage with an apartment above, the color of the garage matching the house. Sofia and Sara walk up the staircase that is on the outside and on the left-hand side of the garage. Once at the top of the staircase Sara unlocks the apartment door and then hand Sofia the key. The two of them walk into the apartment and Sofia sees the two of them are in the living room, there is a light blue couch in the center of the room with maple side tables on each end of the couch, the back of the couch is to the kitchen with is on the right-hand wall of the apartment if standing outside looking at the garage and is on the right end of the apartment if standing in the door of the apartment. To the left-hand side and in the center of the apartment if standing in the apartment door is a small hallway that leads to the two bedrooms, there is one door on the right that is bedroom number two and one door on the left-hand side that is bedroom number one. The bathroom is between bedroom number two and the kitchen. Sara and Sofia carry Sofia's few bags and box into bedroom number one that have cream colored wall. The headboard of the full sized maple bed is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door, Sofia sees the closet is on the right-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the bedroom door and the maple dress is up against the wall on the left side of the bedroom door, if standing in the bedroom. Sofia notice that there are maple nightstand on each side of the bed, as the two of them set the bags and the box down on the floor. Sofia's make up the bed with the peach colored fitted and unfitted sheets, pillow cases and quilt that has peach, ivory and tan patches that Sara's had grabs from the hallway closet on their way to the apartment that is over the garage.

"The second bedroom has a bed, nightstand and dresser in the room two, if you have family that want to visit you and stay over night, let me know and I will giver you sheets, blanket and pillow cases for the bed."

"Thanks for letting me know Sara."

"You are welcome and there are glasses, mug, plates, et cetera in the upper cabinets and silverware in the drawers of the lower base cabinets. I will go put the bath towels, hair towels, hand towels and washcloth in the bathroom for you and then I will leave so you can get settle in."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Sara welcome out of the bedroom with bath towels, hair towels, hand towels and washcloth and then walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later Sofia is sitting in the living room of the apartment and watching tv. The tv is up against the wall across from the couch and to the left-hand side of the apartment door if sitting on the couch looking at the tv and apartment door. Sara is in her and Gil's house and is upstair in the bedroom that going to be Caitlin and she changing the sheets, pillows cases and putting a clean bedspread on the bed. Sara had just finishes remaking the bed when the door bell rings. Sara heads downstairs. Once downstair Sara open up the front door of the house and lets Mrs. Hope and Caitlin into the house.

"Sara can you show me where I will be sleep?"

"Sure."

Sara takes Caitlin two bags, one large purple bag and a purple gym bag and then take Caitlin right hand and the two of them walk upstairs and Sara's lead her to her bedroom. Mrs. Hope follows them upstairs. One standing in Caitlin's bedroom Sara looks at Caitlin and then Sara looks at Mrs. Hope. At the same time Caitlin is looking around the bedroom and sees that the headboard of the full sized maple bed is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and there is maple nightstand on each side of the bedroom. There is also a maple dresser up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Sara looks at the alarm clock that is on the right-hand nightstand if standing in the bedroom door to see what the time is.

"Caitlin's I know we just meet last night, but I am you only family around that not in jail or mental health residential treatment center, but if you want you and my soon to be husband will adoption you and you can live here for now on?"

Caitlin stop looking around the bedroom and runs up to her aunt and gives Sara a hug bear hug. Then Caitlin step back and give Sara a huge smile and Sara smile back at Caitlin.

"I love it if you and Gil Grissom adoption me, thank you I have been looking for you for so long and I am so happy that I finally find you Sara."

"I am sorry about that when I move away from San Franciscan I forget to update my address with the mental health residential treatment center that your grandmother is in, but I did update my address with social service there."

"That would be my fault that I or my co-workers did not find Sara sooner, seeing that you had your mother last name, I keep forgetting to look for family members on your father side; which is why I never connect you and Sara Sidle to be relation to each other until you ask me in the hospital and remind me that your father last name is Sidle and wasn't his sister name Sara Sidle?"

"That is ok, you find her now Mrs. Hope."

"I will go back to the office and started get the paperwork for you to adaption Caitlin together."

"For me and Gil Grissom to adaption her. He is my fiancé, we are get marry on April 7 2007."

"So you getting marry in three weeks and 12 days?"

"Yes"

"Congratulate Miss. Sidle, I will get the paperwork together for Gil Grissom and you to adaption Caitlin Ranch."

A Sara and Caitlin walk back downstairs and see Mrs. Hope out. Then the two of them go back upstairs. Once in Caitlin's bedroom, Caitlin sit down on her bed the left-hand side if standing in the bedroom door. Then Caitlin lay her head onto the pillows and Sara pulls the cover up for Caitlin and then kiss Caitlin on the forehead.

"I am going to get the thermometer and then I going to check your temperature, it feels like your fever gone up since you get here."

"Ok, coughing I am starting to feel all oogy again."

Sara walks out of her nieces' bedroom and then walks to her and Gil bedroom. Once Sara is in her and Gil bedroom Sara's walk into the master bathroom and takes the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. She then walks out of the master bathroom, then walk out of the master bedroom and down the hallway. Sara then walks into Caitlin's bedroom and walks over to the bed. Caitlin slides over on the bed so Sara can sit down on it with her. Sara sits down on the bed and turn the digital thermometer on. Caitlin takes the thermometer from Sara put the thermometer into her mouth and the two of them waits for the thermometer to beep. While the two of them wait for the thermometer to beep Sara walks into the bathroom that has a door connect to Caitlin room and get a washcloth then wet the washcloth down with cool water. Then Sara brings the wet washcloth out to Caitlin, right as the thermometer start to beep. Caitlin takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to Sara. Sara looks at the digital display on the thermometer, then set the thermometer down on the nightstand. Sara then wipes Caitlin face off with the wet washcloth then fold the washcloth in half and has Caitlin hold the washcloth on her forehead.

"How high is my fever now, Sara?"  
"You are running a fever of 102.8 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Coughing it went back up, since the nurse took it at the hospital before she releases me to come here."

"How high was it then Caitlin?"

"The fever had went down to 99.9 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Do you think you could keep some Tylenol down?"

"No, I am still really nauseous."

"Ok, I just keep cooling you down with cool washcloth. Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No, stay I want to talk some more."

At the same time Sofia walks up to the bedroom door and knock on the door frame, Sara and Caitlin both look at Sofia who has the cordless phone up to her left ear as she looks into the bedroom.

"Come in and who is on the phone?

Sofia walks into the bedroom and walks up to the end of the bed and notice that Caitlin has a wet washcloth on her forehead and that the sixteen-year-old look pale.

"Catherine, she wants to know if you can come back into work?"  
"Sara please don't leave me coughing!"

"I won't Caitlin."

"Cath, Sara need to stay home with her niece Caitlin because she still sick."

"Can I talk to sure?"

"Sure"

Sofia walks up beside Sara and hold the cordless phone out and Sara takes the phone from Sofia and put the phone up to her right ear, then start to talk to Catherine, as Sofia and Caitlin watching Sara.

"What do you want Cath, because I really need to stay home with Caitlin!"

"She is sixteen-years-old, she able to stay home by herself Sara!"

"Cath, she does not want me to leave and she still running a fever of 102.8 degrees Fahrenheit and is still really nauseous!"

"Ok, stay home with your niece, Nick and I can interview the fostered parents without you."

"thank you Cath."

Sarah hangs up the cordless phone and then set the phone on the nightstand, at the same time Caitlin looks at Sofia who is leaning on the wall that is on the right-hand side of the bedroom door, if standing in the bedroom door.

"Who is the lady lean against the wall across from me?"

"Caitlin this Is Sofia, Sofia this is my niece Caitlin."

"But why is she here?"

"The apartment building I was living in burned down last week, I am staying in the apartment above the garage until I can find a new place to live. Do you mind if I sit down on the end of your bed?"

"No, just don't bounce the bed."

"I won't."

Sofia walks over to the end of the bed and careful sit down on the bed without bounce the bed and Caitlin give Sofia and smile. Caitlin also notices that Sofia looks a little pale and tired.

"Sofia are you alright you look a little pale and tired?"

"I am fine."

"She just get over having the flu and stomach flu at the same time."

"How long did it take before you could keep any food down Sofia?"

"I could not keep food down for eight days, I was able to keep water down on the six days, but if I tried eating any food, the food just come back up."

"She starting to getting tired of stay home and resting."

"I so am, but my doctor will not let me go back to work until Saturday."

"Sara's cans the two of us redecorate my bedroom to make the bedroom look more like a teenage bedroom?"

"Caitlin right Sara's the bedroom looks like my grandmas' bedroom and not a teenage bedroom."

"Sure Caitlin. What color would you like your room to be?"

"Light purple for the base color with pink, dark purple and red rose paint along the top and bottom of the walls."

"(Sofia and Sara) That sound really cool Caitlin."

"And want a light purple bedspread and matches sheets and pillow cases, it that all right Sara?"

"Yes we can do that Caitlin."

"Thank you Sara, I am getting tired. I am going to lay down and go to sleep now."

"That is fine Caitlin."

Sofia stands up from the end of Caitlin bed without making the bed bounce and walks out of Caitlin Bedroom. At the same time Sara takes the washcloth of her nieces' forehead then kiss Caitlin on the forehead, as Caitlin falls to sleep. Sara's pick up the thermometer and the cordless phone off of the nightstand then walks out of her niece's bedroom and then walks into her and Gil bedroom. Sara put the phone back onto the cordless phone base that on the nightstand that is on the right-hand side if standing at the end of the bed. Sara then walks into the master bathroom and lays the wet washcloth out on the edge of the bathtub. Sara walks back into Gil and her bedroom and lay down on her bed to get some rest herself.


	19. Chapter Nineteen Caitlin Ranch-Sidle par

Chapter Nineteen Caitlin Ranch-Sidle part two!  
Sara is trying to sleep but can't because the babies keep moving, as she lays in bed trying to sleep she starts to have a flashback, it is the night of her birthday and Sara goes to bed hoping that when she wakes up in the morning that the stomachache she has would be gone and the stomachache is just from having way too much fun and eating too much food. But in the back of her mind Sara knows that the stomachache probably will not be gone, because for the last few days she has been feeling ache, tired, feverish and she hasn't had an appetite. Sara's alarm clock start buzzes in her ears at six o'clock on Thursday morning, she rolls overs and hits the off button on the alarm clock. Sara then rolls back over and closes her eyes. The long she lies in bed the more nauseate that she is getting from smelling the bacon, eggs and toast her fostered dad is cooking for breakfast. Sara pushes how nausea she is to the back of her mind and gets out of bed. She then throws on a pair of light-colored blue jeans and a blue tank tap, then goes into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she brushes her tooth and then combs her hair, normal she would just leave her hair down but today she pulls her hair into a ponytail. Sara then hears her fostered mom Beth walking down the hallway.

"Sara have you got out of bed yet?"

"Yes, I am just finish doing my hair in the bathroom."

"Hurry up Bob has breakfast almost done."

At the same time Beth walks up to the bathroom door hold her back, Beth looks at Sara who has just finish put her long dark brown hair into a ponytail and remembers the day three years ago yesterday that Sarah comes to live with them on her thirteen birthdays and is thinking that Sara's has grown up a lot in three years. When Sara first came to live with them, she had not even started having her menstrual cycle yet. In addition Sara had a fear of man because her first fostered dad sexual assault her for a whole year and with seeing her mom stab her Dad seven times in the heart the day after she turned twelve years old. The events that she had lived through had made Sara a very shy and afraid teenage girl that likes to keep to herself. She spends most of her time reading or studying in her bedroom.

"Beth, is everything ok?"

"Yes just remembering the day you come to live here is all. Are you ready to come downstairs for breakfast?"

"I will meet you downstairs in the kitchen. I need to use the bathroom and then I going to grab my backpack out of my bedroom."

"Ok, Sara but hurry it up because you are already run late, I want you to have time to eat before run out the door to walk to school."

"Ok Beth I will try to hurry up."

Beth starts to walk away from the bathroom, as Sara closes the bathroom door. She really did not need to use the bathroom but needs to take her temperature, but does not want Beth or Bob to know that she is not feeling good or has a fever, because she has three tests in school today. Sara gets the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and then puts the thermometer into her mouth. Sara then sits down on the edge of the bathtub and wait a minute. After a full minute she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that she indeed has a fever and it is 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit. After she put the thermometer away, Sara goes back to her bedroom and grabs her backpack off of her bedroom floor. Sara then slowly walks downstairs trying hard to forgot how nausea the smell of the food is making her. A few minutes later Bob and Beth see Sara set her backpack down on the floor outside the kitche before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the kitchen table. Bob walks over and set down a plate full of bacon, eggs and two pieces of toast in front of Sara, then Beth hands Sara a glass of apple juice, a few moments later Beth and Bob join Sara at the table for breakfast. Mr. Car look at Sara who has start to eat a piece of toast.

"So Sara's are you ready for your algebra 2, Science and English tests today?"

"I guess so Bob."

Sara set the toast back down on the plate, Mrs. Cat looks over at Sara and notice she only take one bite of toast and has not touch the rest of her breakfast yet."

"Sara's you only eat one bite of toast and you really need to eat breakfast that way you have enough energy to take all three tests this morning."

"I do not have an appetite this morning."

"At lest eat your toasts Sara."

"Ok Bob and can I eat the toasts as I walk to school?"

"(Mr. and Mrs. Cat) sure Sara's you need to get going anyway, I don't want you to be late for school."

Sara stands up from the chair she is sitting on and then pick up the two pieces of toast. Sara walks out of the kitchen and grabs her backpack and Then Sara starts walking to the front door of the house to leave for school, but Bob's stop Sara and hand Sara's her lunch bag. Sara puts her lunch into her backpack then leave for school. Once at the high school Sara goes to her first class which is algebra class. Once in the classroom she walks to the back of the classroom and walks over to the desk that is in the corner that is by the window. Before sitting down to review her notes, Sara open up the window to let the wind blow into the classroom, because she is burning up and can't cool down. She then moves her desk closes to the window. The bell for class to start rings and the rest of the class comes into the class room. The algebra teacher Miss. Simpson walks into the classroom and start passes out the test.

"All right class you have the whole hour to take the test, but if you get down early start working on chapter six, seven and eight in your textbook."

Sara and the rest of the class start taking the test and Sara finish her test within her normal twenty minutes, then Sara walks her finish test up to the teacher's desk and puts the test on the done pile. But instead of starting the new chapters she lays her head down on her desk and closes her eyes until the bell to head to second hour rings. In second and third hours classes Sara takes her tests and finish in twenty minutes like the math test, then lays her head down on the desk and the lab table after taking the tests in English and Science classes too. At the start of fourth hour, which is lunch hour for Sara and her best friend of three years Katie and Sara is exhausted. All that Sara wants to do is sleep, but know if she brings the lunch home uneaten Beth and Bob will give her the speech about how eating three meals a day is the most important part of the day. Sara and Katie walk into the lunch room and sit down at a table by the lunch room doors, half way through lunch Katie sees that Sara has stops eating her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and that Sara is staring into space. She also notices that Sara has started to look really pale.

"Sara's are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need to use the restroom."

"Sara's I am worry about you because you went to sleep after the tests in are last three classes and have only take a few bites of your sandwich before you stop eaten it."

"I don't have an appetite gagging today."

Sara start gagging again and the stands up then runs out of the lunch room and down the hallway to the girl's restroom. Once in the restroom Sara runs into the first stall and drops down in front of the toilet and start throwing up the toast and few bite of lunch that she ate into the toilet. When Sara does not come back into the lunch room for the rest of lunch, when lunch is over Katie walks into the girls restroom with her backpack and Sara backpack.

'Sara's are you in here."

"I am in the first stall."

"Are you come to fifth hour?"

"Retching no I am going go to the, retching."

"To the nurse station and then you are going to home sick?"

"Yes."

"I will set you backpack by the stall that you are in."

"Thank you Katie."

When Sara has finally stop getting sick to her stomach four and half minutes later, she heads to the nurse stations. Sara sit down on the chair by the nurse Finn's desk.

"What brings you to see me, Sara Sidle?"

"I just throw my lunch up in the girls' restroom and I am exhausted and achy all over, can I have a pass to go home sick?"

"I need to check your temperature to write down on the school forms if you are running a fever, but I will write you a pass to go home after taking your temperature."

"Ok."

The nurse take Sara temperature and find that Sara is running a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Can I leave school and walk home now?"

"You can go home sick, but I am calling Mrs. Cat to come pick you up from school."

"OK."

Ten minutes later Beth and Bob come running into the school nurse station and right over to Sara who has fallen asleep on the recover couch that is across from the nurse desk. Bob picks up Sara and carries her out of the nurse station and outside to the car. Once at home Bob carries Sara into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. At this point Sara fall to sleep until her cellphone stars ring in her ear two hours later. Sara rolls over in bed so she is facing the nightstand and pick up her cellphone. Sara sees that it is unknown phone number so set the cellphone back on the nightstand. Sara then gets out of bed and then Sara walks out of her bedroom and down the hallway and up to Caitlin's open bedroom door to see that her niece is still sleep. Sara head back into her bedroom to call Catherine to let her know that she is talking tomorrow, which is March 6 and March 7 off to be home with Caitlin.


	20. Chapter Twenty: First ultrasound!

Chapter Twenty: First ultrasound!  
On March seventh at elven o'clock in the morning, Sara is laying on the exam table in exam room number four and she is having ultrasound. Caitlin is sitting on a chair by the door of the exam room, watching Dr. Moonstar do the ultrasound and Sara, Caitlin and Dr. Moonstar are listing to the babies heartbeats through the ultrasound speakers. Dr. Moon points at the ultrasound screen and looks at Sara with a smile on her face.

"Do you and Gil still want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes."

"You are having a baby girl and a baby boy and both babies are health."

"I am having a daughter and a son?"

"Yes."

Dr. Moonstar wipes the extra gel off of Sara's belly and then Sara puts down her blue empire waist blouse that goes past the waist pant of her black dress pant. Sara then looks over at Caitlin who is wearing a pair of black workout pants and pink long sleeve shirt and sees that her niece has started to look tired and flushed, at the same time Dr. Moonstar check to see how big Sara's belly has gown since the last appointment. Ten minutes later Sara and Caitlin walk into the waiting room of office of Dr. Moonstar officer and Warrick and Tina walks over to them. All four of them smile at each other and Caitlin sits down on the first chair of the first row of chairs and then rest her head on the back of the chair and shut her eyes, as Tina start talking to Sara.

"Sara how did your ultrasound go?"  
"The ultrasound went great."

"Did you find out what sex the twin are and if so what is the sex of the babies?"

"Yes Warrick and I am having a boy and a girl."

(Tina and Warrick) Congratulate on having a girl and a boy."

"How was your ultrasound Tina?"

"Great Sara, we are have twin too and they are very health and bigger then most sixteen week old fetus."

"That great to hear Tina, I need to get going because I need to get Caitlin home, she still fighting the flu and stomach flu and I think her fever start to go back up."

"She did not want to be home alone?"

"No coughing I want too spent as much time as I can with Sara, o I can get to know her before my cousins are born. Is it I or is the wait area really cold?"  
"It you sweetie and you looking feverish."

"I feel feverish to Warrick, coughing (into left hand)."

Tina walks away from Warrick and Sara and up to Caitlin. Tina then put her hand onto Caitlin's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Tina takes her hand off of Caitlin's forehead and at the same time Warrick and Sara walk up beside Tina, who is looking down at Caitlin with a worried look on her face.

"Caitlin, what was your temperature the last time you check it?"

"99.6 degrees Fahrenheit."

"It feel like your fever has gone up, come downstairs to the ER with me and I will check your temperature?"

Caitlin does not say anything just shut her eyes again, Sara look at her niece and then look over at Tina Brown.

"That sound like a good Idea Tina."

"You work in the ER Tina?

"Yes."

Caitlin stands up from the chair and then the four of them walk downstairs to the ER and Tina has Caitlin sit down on the hospital bed in curtain area one. Tina walks over to the nurse counter and grabs her stethoscope and a thermometer. Then give Warrick a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back.

"I need to get to work and you need to go home to get some sleep Warrick."

"I love you Tina."

"I love you too Tina."

Tina watching Warrick walk out of the hospital and then Tina walks over to Caitlin who is holding Sara's right hand. Tina turns the digital thermometer on and then puts the thermometer into Caitlin' mouth and the three of them wait for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Tina takes the thermometer out of Caitlin's mouth then takes a look at the thermometer.

"You running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit Caitlin, can you keep anything down yet?"

"I was able to keep some water down today."

"I am going to give you some Tylenol to take with a cup of water and a small cup of jell-O eat and once you eat the Jell-O I am sent you home with Sara to get some rest."

Tina walks out of curtain area one and goes and gets the Tylenol, water and Jell-O's then come back and gives them to Caitlin. Caitlin eats the jell-O first then take the two Tylenol with a drink of water. After she had finish the water Sara and Caitlin head outside to Sara's SUV and then the two of them head home. Fourteen and half minutes later Caitlin is walking upstairs. A minute later Caitlin walks into her bedroom and lays down on the bed. She then pulls the bedspread up and falls right to sleep. At the same time Sara goes into the master bedroom and calls Gil. His cellphone ring three time then he picks up.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well and so are your son and daughter."

"We are have one of each Sara?"

"Yes we are Gil."

"That great Sara, me and my mom are just about to leave to come home because  
everything is packed into the moving van and the house is now up for sale.

"Ok. I will see you when you get home. I might not go into work tonight because I have to wait and see how Caitlin doing and if see ok with me leave her here with just Sofia.

"Caitlin is still sick?"

"Yes, she kept some water down and so far the Tylenol and Jell-O that Tina Brown, give her at the hospital. But she is still running a fever, achy all over, a sore throat and a cough."

"What was she doing at the hospital?"

"She went to my obgyn appointment with me and by the time it was over she was really cold and look feverish so I take her downstairs to the ER and had Tina took her temperature, she then had Caitlin take some Tylenol and eat some Jell-O with it."

"Ok and I love you."

"I love you too."

Sara flips her cellphone close and set the cellphone on the nightstand. Then Sara's  
lies down on the bed and close her eyes. Sara then put her hands on top of her stomach and smiles when she feels her son and daughter kicking. In just the few days that Gil has been gone she has gain ten more pounds and she had to go up to the next size in maternity clothing. Sara slowly starts to fall asleep and at the sometime starts dream about Saturday, September, 19,1987, Sara wakes up her alarm clock going off. She has been dread today because her social worker is coming to take her to a new foster home. She would not mind leave so much if she wasn't sick, but she has not kept anything down for two days now and is still run a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She knows that she will be fine at the new foster home because it where her best friend Katie lives too, who is also in fostered care. She just does not feel up to ride in a car even if it only for two blocks. She hears Beth open up her bedroom door, but does not roll over because she is too nausea to move. Beth walks into the bedroom and walk over to the bed. Mrs. Cat the sits down on the edge of Sara's bed and feels her forehead.

"Sara's your social work just called she going to be here in two minutes to get you and take you to the new home."

" I not up to moving gagging can you talk to her when she gets here and..."

Sara stop talking and put her hand over her mouth and looks at Beth. Who grabs the trash can next to Sara's bed and hands the trash can to Sara, who take her hand off her mouth and grabs the trash can and then start throwing up into the trash can. At the same time Beth pulls Sara's hair out of the way, so it does not get into her mouth.

"I will try Sara."

"Retching."

At the same time Bob walks up to Sara's bedroom door with Mrs. Rich Sara social worker, Beth looks over at Bob and then he leads Mrs. Rich downstairs to the living room. Two minutes later Sara and Beth walk into the living room and Beth has her right arm around Sara who is still hold the trash can and throwing up into the trash can. Sara and Beth walk over to the Lazy boy chair and Sara sat down on the lazy boy. After Sara stops throwing up, Sara rest her head against the back of the chair and closes her eyes. Beth walk over to the social worker with a worried look on her face.

"Mrs. Rich is there anyway that you can change the day Sara goes to the Cooks house, because she is really sick and not up to ride in a car?"

"I am afraid not I have to go out of town after I drop her off because of a family emergency, so this morning the only time I can do it."

"Can one of the other social workers take me over to the Cook house when I feel better Mrs. Rich?"

"Sara's you know that not how it works, now come on we need to get going."

"I will go get you bags Sara."

"Thank you Beth."

Sara goes to stand up but her legs are too weak and she starts to fall forward, Bob catch Sara and picks her up and carry her out to Mrs. Rich car. Mrs. Rich open up the passenger seat door and Bob set Sara onto the front seat and put her seatbelt on just as Beth walk outside and put all four of Sarah's bags into the truck of the car. Beth then walks over to the front seat and heads Sarah her backpack.

"I put your new Forensic Science textbook and fingerprint kit in you backpack."

"Thank you Beth, I forget to park them, by the time I pack everything else last night I was really dizzy and then I start to get sick to my stomach again."

"It is ok and I hope you feel better soon."

Beth close the car door and then Bob and Beth walks toward the house. A few moments later Bob and Beth watch as Mrs. Rich pulls out of the driver, Sara looks out the car window and sees Beth is crying. She can tell my just looking at Bob and Beth face there are thinking did we make the right choice about taking a year off from having a fostered child in the house after the baby born, should we have let her stay. Sara closes her eyes for the rest of the ride because the movement of the car is making her really nausea and she is thinking to herself what Mr. Cook might be like, she has met Mrs. Cook when she went over to study with Katie or bring her homework when she misses School, but Mr. Cook has always been at work when she came over. Katie would not let her into the house if he was home. Sarah starts to cry half way to the Cook house and grab her stomach because it has starts to hurt really badly and she just wants the car ride to be over with. Mrs. Rich stops for a red light and looks over at Sara.

"Sara, you better not throwing up in my car."

"I will try not too."

The rest of the ride to the Cook house Sara has her eyes closed and her left hand over her mouth, as soon Mrs. Rich had stopped the car and put the car in parked position Sara open up the car door and get out of the social workers' car. Sara then runs up to the two story house and in through the front door that her friend Katie had just open. Sara then runs upstairs and into the bedroom she and Katie are going to share. Sara then runs right into the connected bathroom and kneels down in front to the toilet and starts vomited. Katie walks into the bedroom and set Sara's bags down on her bed along with her back that Sara left in Mrs. Rich's car.

"Sara are you ok in there?"

"retching."

"Are you still sick?"

"Yes"

"I will put you things away for you."

Katie walks over to Sara's bed and switch her bags onto her bed just as Sara walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed Katie took her bags off. Sara sits down on the bed and slips her shoes off, she stands up longer enough to pull the cover down then get into the bed and Katie pulls the cover up for Sara.

"Thank you for bring up my bags."

"You are welcome and Mrs. Cook will be upstairs to talk to you after she is done talking to Mrs. Rich and you will meet Mr. Cook at dinner to night and you have to sit at the dinner table no matter how sick you are."

"What room does Mr. and Mrs. Cook sleep in?"

"The master bedroom downstairs, we have the old master bedroom they add on to the downstairs last year."

At the same time a group of six children comes run up to the bedroom door and then into the bedroom. Three girls counting Katie and three boys are now siting on Katie's bed looking at Sara beside for the youngest girl who is setting on her toddled bed that is across from Sara's bed and Sara is smile at the little girl. A young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes looks at Sara and then start to talk.

"Katie, so this is Sara?"

"Yes Jimmy."

"Hi Sara."  
"Hi Jimmy, how old are you?"

"I turn four years old today along with my twin Sister Jamie, she is the little girl that just crawl into your bed with you."

Sara looks at the little girl that laying beside her on the bed and she looks just like her brother Jamie has light brown hair and blue eyes. Jamie starts to give Sara a hug. Sara takes her arm out from under the covers and hug Jamie back.

"Are you clod Sara?"

"Yes."

"The oldest boy sitting on my left is Ted and the boy sitting on my right is David. The two girls that are sitting on my lap are Star and sunflower."

Sara looks over at Katie's bed and sees that Ted has red hair and brown eyes, David has blonde hair and green eyes. Sara then notices that Sunflower and Star have strawberry hair and hazel eyes and look like the two of them could be sisters, at the same time Ted start to talk to Sara.

"I am fourteen, David id ten and Sunflower and Star are twin sisters and are five years old."

At the same time there is a knock on the bedroom door frame and Mrs. Cooks walks into the room and over to Sara's bed and sit down on the edge of the bed. Mrs. Cook then feels Sara's forehead. Katie stands up from her bed then walks her foster brothers and sisters out of the room and downstairs. Katie comes back into the room three minutes later with the thermometer in her hands and hands the thermometer to Mrs. Cook. Mrs. Cook then hands Sara the thermometer and Sara puts the thermometer into her mouth.

"Are the children playing downstairs in the basement play room Katie?"

"Yes beside Jamie who asleep next to Sara."

It has been long enough so Mrs. Cook takes the thermometer out of Sara's mouth and look at the thermometer to see if Sara is running a fever, as Sara start yawning and Katie sits down on her bed.

"You have a fever of 103.7 degrees Fahrenheit Sara."

"I am sleepy."

"Go to sleep, I will have Katie wake you to come to dinner when Mr. Cook gets home."

"Ok Mrs. Cook."

Mrs. Cook stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom and at the same time Sara eyes start to close and a few seconds later Sara is sound asleep. At six o'clock that evening Sara feels Katie lightly shake her. Sara rolls over and at the sometime Jamie jumps up onto Sara's bed cause it to bounce. Katie pick Jaime up right as Sarah put her hand over her mouth. Sara jumps out of bed and then runs into the bathroom. Sara comes back out of the bathroom a minute later and walks over to Jaime.

"It is all Jaime, I am fine I did not have to throw up after all."

"Good."

"We need to go downstairs to the dining room for dinner."

Katie hold Jamie walks out of the bedroom first and Sara follows her best friend downstairs and into the dining room. Five minutes later dinning is going very slow for Sara, who is sitting at the dinning room table stare at a full plate of food, that Mr. Cook had put onto her plate despite the fact she telling him, she was too sick to eat anything. Sara is also try hard not to leave the table, but half way through dinner Sara can't fight the feeling that she is going to get sick to her stomach. Sara jumps out of the chair and runs out of the dining room and into the nearest bathroom. Once in the bathroom Sara drop to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet, when she gets back to the table Mr. Cook takes Sara by the right arm and pulls her upstair into her, Katie and Jamie's bedroom and then he throws Sara down onto the bed.

"You never leave the table, no matter what!"

"I had to throw up."

"I do not care, never leave the table."

Sara stands up and starts to walk to the bathroom and Mr. Cook grabs her left arm and punch her in the face with his right hand. Mr. Cook throw Sara back onto her bed, at the same time Jamie and Katie walks into the bedroom, but stays by the bedroom door and Jamie start yelling.

"Stop hitting Sara!"

"Stay out of it Jamie."

"Mr. Cook, Jamie right. Leave Sara alone, she is sick."

"Both of you stay out of it."

With that Mr. Cook walk away from Sara and grabs a hold of Jamie and then Mr. Cook throw Jamie across the room and onto her bed. Jamie hits the wall with a loud bang. Sara gets off the bed and walks over to Jamie side and kneel down beside the little girl at the same time Mr. Cook grab Katie throw her across the room and Katie lands on Sara's bed. Mr. Cook runs over to Katie and start fighting with her. At the same time Jamie hears Sara beside her. Jaime try to stop crying but is in to much pain and the little girl start cry harder.

"Jaime are you ok?"

"(Crying)No it hurts and my leg won't move!"

"Don't move Jamie."

At the same time Ted walks up to the bedroom door and see what Mr. Cook is doing to Katie and sees Sara crawl over to Mr. Cook. Ted sneak into the bedroom and goes over to Sara and Sara start to whisper to him.

"Call 991, he throw Jaime across the room, she hit the wall really hard and she it a lot of pain and can't movie her legs."

"Ok, Sara crawl back over to Jamie before Mr. Cook see you."

"Ok."

Sara crawl back over to Jamie and sing quietly to her to help keep Jamie calm, at the same time Ted sneak back out of the bedroom. The room becomes really quiet when Sara and Jaime hear Mr. Cook hit Katie over the head with a lamp knocking her out. A few moments later Sara Mr. Cook has grab Sara and he throws her onto Katie's bed beside Katie is on Sara's bed knock out. The next think Sara sees is Mr. Cook gets on top of her and then he pulls Sara pants off.

"Get off me, get off."

Mr. Cook does not get off Sara, but three minutes later Sara here loud foot steps out in the hallway and then the foot steps are coming through the bedroom door, Sara looks out of the corner of her eye and see police officers in the bedroom.

"Stop what you are doing to the girl and put your hand behind you back."

Mr. Cook would not get off Sara, so two police men pull him off and Sara stands up from the bed and run over to Jaime. Jamie takes a hold of Sara right hand and Sara start sing to Jamie again. A minute later the EMT walks into the bedroom and put a neck brace on Jamie and then puts the little girl onto a stretcher, but Jamie would not let go of Sara's head.

"Can you come with us seeing that you need to be check out anyway and the girl will not let go off you?"

"Sure."

The EMT carrying the stretcher Jamie on out of the room and Sara walk beside the stretcher still holding Jamie hand. A few minutes later Sara and Jamie are heading to the hospital. The whole ride to the hospital Jamie would not let go of Sara's hand, but once at the hospital the doctor made Jaime let go of Sara.

"No, I want Sara to come with me."

"She can't go back to the operation room with us."

"Sara!"

"I will be here when you come out of surgery."

Sara see the doctor and nurse take Jamie away and then she stop dreaming about the past and start dream about Gil and her on the beach. Sara then feels someone is shaking her left shoulder try to wake her up. She rolls onto her back and then open her eyes to see Caitlin is sit on the edges of the bed stare at her with a very worry look on her face. Sara sit up in bed and runs her hands through her hair.

"Sara who is Jaime you keep shouting her name and saying you will be ok and I will be here when you get out of surgery and did not stop until I shaking you and then you start saying Gil's name."

"She is one of the girls I was in foster care with and our fostered dad threw her across the room and she hit the wall really hard and break her back, the doctor was able to do surgery fixes her back, but she never walks again and has been in a wheelchair since that day. I was only in the Cook home for half a day when that happened. The fostered home I came from Mr. and Mrs. Cat took my friend Katie and Jaime and her Twin brother Jimmy and I in after the police arrest Mr. Cook for physical and sexual abuse fosters children for the past six years. The other six children in the house end up live in the house next to the Mr. and Mrs. Cat's house.

"So you know what fosters care is like?"

"Yes."

Sara and Caitlin start talking to each other about what life was like for them in the different foster homes they're had be in and do not stop talking until it is time for Sara to get ready for work. Caitlin let her aunt go into work because she is feeling better and is ok staying at the house because she is not alone because Sofia says she would hang with her.  
On March seventh at elven o'clock in the morning, Sara is laying on the exam table in exam room number four and she is having ultrasound. Caitlin is sitting on a chair by the door of the exam room, watching Dr. Moonstar do the ultrasound and Sara, Caitlin and Dr. Moonstar are listing to the babies heartbeats through the ultrasound speakers. Dr. Moon points at the ultrasound screen and looks at Sara with a smile on her face.

"Do you and Gil still want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes."

"You are having a baby girl and a baby boy and both babies are health."

"I am having a daughter and a son?"

"Yes."

Dr. Moonstar wipes the extra gel off of Sara's belly and then Sara puts down her blue empire waist blouse that goes past the waist pant of her black dress pant. Sara then looks over at Caitlin who is wearing a pair of black workout pants and pink long sleeve shirt and sees that her niece has started to look tired and flushed, at the same time Dr. Moonstar check to see how big Sara's belly has gown since the last appointment. Ten minutes later Sara and Caitlin walk into the waiting room of office of Dr. Moonstar officer and Warrick and Tina walks over to them. All four of them smile at each other and Caitlin sits down on the first chair of the first row of chairs and then rest her head on the back of the chair and shut her eyes, as Tina start talking to Sara.

"Sara how did your ultrasound go?"  
"The ultrasound went great."

"Did you find out what sex the twin are and if so what is the sex of the babies?"

"Yes Warrick and I am having a boy and a girl."

(Tina and Warrick) Congratulate on having a girl and a boy."

"How was your ultrasound Tina?"

"Great Sara, we are have twin too and they are very health and bigger then most sixteen week old fetus."

"That great to hear Tina, I need to get going because I need to get Caitlin home, she still fighting the flu and stomach flu and I think her fever start to go back up."

"She did not want to be home alone?"

"No coughing I want too spent as much time as I can with Sara, o I can get to know her before my cousins are born. Is it I or is the wait area really cold?"  
"It you sweetie and you looking feverish."

"I feel feverish to Warrick, coughing (into left hand)."

Tina walks away from Warrick and Sara and up to Caitlin. Tina then put her hand onto Caitlin's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Tina takes her hand off of Caitlin's forehead and at the same time Warrick and Sara walk up beside Tina, who is looking down at Caitlin with a worried look on her face.

"Caitlin, what was your temperature the last time you check it?"

"99.6 degrees Fahrenheit."

"It feel like your fever has gone up, come downstairs to the ER with me and I will check your temperature?"

Caitlin does not say anything just shut her eyes again, Sara look at her niece and then look over at Tina Brown.

"That sound like a good Idea Tina."

"You work in the ER Tina?

"Yes."

Caitlin stands up from the chair and then the four of them walk downstairs to the ER and Tina has Caitlin sit down on the hospital bed in curtain area one. Tina walks over to the nurse counter and grabs her stethoscope and a thermometer. Then give Warrick a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back.

"I need to get to work and you need to go home to get some sleep Warrick."

"I love you Tina."

"I love you too Tina."

Tina watching Warrick walk out of the hospital and then Tina walks over to Caitlin who is holding Sara's right hand. Tina turns the digital thermometer on and then puts the thermometer into Caitlin' mouth and the three of them wait for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Tina takes the thermometer out of Caitlin's mouth then takes a look at the thermometer.

"You running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit Caitlin, can you keep anything down yet?"

"I was able to keep some water down today."

"I am going to give you some Tylenol to take with a cup of water and a small cup of jell-O eat and once you eat the Jell-O I am sent you home with Sara to get some rest."

Tina walks out of curtain area one and goes and gets the Tylenol, water and Jell-O's then come back and gives them to Caitlin. Caitlin eats the jell-O first then take the two Tylenol with a drink of water. After she had finish the water Sara and Caitlin head outside to Sara's SUV and then the two of them head home. Fourteen and half minutes later Caitlin is walking upstairs. A minute later Caitlin walks into her bedroom and lays down on the bed. She then pulls the bedspread up and falls right to sleep. At the same time Sara goes into the master bedroom and calls Gil. His cellphone ring three time then he picks up.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well and so are your son and daughter."

"We are have one of each Sara?"

"Yes we are Gil."

"That great Sara, me and my mom are just about to leave to come home because  
everything is packed into the moving van and the house is now up for sale.

"Ok. I will see you when you get home. I might not go into work tonight because I have to wait and see how Caitlin doing and if see ok with me leave her here with just Sofia.

"Caitlin is still sick?"

"Yes, she kept some water down and so far the Tylenol and Jell-O that Tina Brown, give her at the hospital. But she is still running a fever, achy all over, a sore throat and a cough."

"What was she doing at the hospital?"

"She went to my obgyn appointment with me and by the time it was over she was really cold and look feverish so I take her downstairs to the ER and had Tina took her temperature, she then had Caitlin take some Tylenol and eat some Jell-O with it."

"Ok and I love you."

"I love you too."

Sara flips her cellphone close and set the cellphone on the nightstand. Then Sara's  
lies down on the bed and close her eyes. Sara then put her hands on top of her stomach and smiles when she feels her son and daughter kicking. In just the few days that Gil has been gone she has gain ten more pounds and she had to go up to the next size in maternity clothing. Sara slowly starts to fall asleep and at the sometime starts dream about Saturday, September, 19,1987, Sara wakes up her alarm clock going off. She has been dread today because her social worker is coming to take her to a new foster home. She would not mind leave so much if she wasn't sick, but she has not kept anything down for two days now and is still run a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She knows that she will be fine at the new foster home because it where her best friend Katie lives too, who is also in fostered care. She just does not feel up to ride in a car even if it only for two blocks. She hears Beth open up her bedroom door, but does not roll over because she is too nausea to move. Beth walks into the bedroom and walk over to the bed. Mrs. Cat the sits down on the edge of Sara's bed and feels her forehead.

"Sara's your social work just called she going to be here in two minutes to get you and take you to the new home."

" I not up to moving gagging can you talk to her when she gets here and..."

Sara stop talking and put her hand over her mouth and looks at Beth. Who grabs the trash can next to Sara's bed and hands the trash can to Sara, who take her hand off her mouth and grabs the trash can and then start throwing up into the trash can. At the same time Beth pulls Sara's hair out of the way, so it does not get into her mouth.

"I will try Sara."

"Retching."

At the same time Bob walks up to Sara's bedroom door with Mrs. Rich Sara social worker, Beth looks over at Bob and then he leads Mrs. Rich downstairs to the living room. Two minutes later Sara and Beth walk into the living room and Beth has her right arm around Sara who is still hold the trash can and throwing up into the trash can. Sara and Beth walk over to the Lazy boy chair and Sara sat down on the lazy boy. After Sara stops throwing up, Sara rest her head against the back of the chair and closes her eyes. Beth walk over to the social worker with a worried look on her face.

"Mrs. Rich is there anyway that you can change the day Sara goes to the Cooks house, because she is really sick and not up to ride in a car?"

"I am afraid not I have to go out of town after I drop her off because of a family emergency, so this morning the only time I can do it."

"Can one of the other social workers take me over to the Cook house when I feel better Mrs. Rich?"

"Sara's you know that not how it works, now come on we need to get going."

"I will go get you bags Sara."

"Thank you Beth."

Sara goes to stand up but her legs are too weak and she starts to fall forward, Bob catch Sara and picks her up and carry her out to Mrs. Rich car. Mrs. Rich open up the passenger seat door and Bob set Sara onto the front seat and put her seatbelt on just as Beth walk outside and put all four of Sarah's bags into the truck of the car. Beth then walks over to the front seat and heads Sarah her backpack.

"I put your new Forensic Science textbook and fingerprint kit in you backpack."

"Thank you Beth, I forget to park them, by the time I pack everything else last night I was really dizzy and then I start to get sick to my stomach again."

"It is ok and I hope you feel better soon."

Beth close the car door and then Bob and Beth walks toward the house. A few moments later Bob and Beth watch as Mrs. Rich pulls out of the driver, Sara looks out the car window and sees Beth is crying. She can tell my just looking at Bob and Beth face there are thinking did we make the right choice about taking a year off from having a fostered child in the house after the baby born, should we have let her stay. Sara closes her eyes for the rest of the ride because the movement of the car is making her really nausea and she is thinking to herself what Mr. Cook might be like, she has met Mrs. Cook when she went over to study with Katie or bring her homework when she misses School, but Mr. Cook has always been at work when she came over. Katie would not let her into the house if he was home. Sarah starts to cry half way to the Cook house and grab her stomach because it has starts to hurt really badly and she just wants the car ride to be over with. Mrs. Rich stops for a red light and looks over at Sara.

"Sara, you better not throwing up in my car."

"I will try not too."

The rest of the ride to the Cook house Sara has her eyes closed and her left hand over her mouth, as soon Mrs. Rich had stopped the car and put the car in parked position Sara open up the car door and get out of the social workers' car. Sara then runs up to the two story house and in through the front door that her friend Katie had just open. Sara then runs upstairs and into the bedroom she and Katie are going to share. Sara then runs right into the connected bathroom and kneels down in front to the toilet and starts vomited. Katie walks into the bedroom and set Sara's bags down on her bed along with her back that Sara left in Mrs. Rich's car.

"Sara are you ok in there?"

"retching."

"Are you still sick?"

"Yes"

"I will put you things away for you."

Katie walks over to Sara's bed and switch her bags onto her bed just as Sara walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed Katie took her bags off. Sara sits down on the bed and slips her shoes off, she stands up longer enough to pull the cover down then get into the bed and Katie pulls the cover up for Sara.

"Thank you for bring up my bags."

"You are welcome and Mrs. Cook will be upstairs to talk to you after she is done talking to Mrs. Rich and you will meet Mr. Cook at dinner to night and you have to sit at the dinner table no matter how sick you are."

"What room does Mr. and Mrs. Cook sleep in?"

"The master bedroom downstairs, we have the old master bedroom they add on to the downstairs last year."

At the same time a group of six children comes run up to the bedroom door and then into the bedroom. Three girls counting Katie and three boys are now siting on Katie's bed looking at Sara beside for the youngest girl who is setting on her toddled bed that is across from Sara's bed and Sara is smile at the little girl. A young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes looks at Sara and then start to talk.

"Katie, so this is Sara?"

"Yes Jimmy."

"Hi Sara."  
"Hi Jimmy, how old are you?"

"I turn four years old today along with my twin Sister Jamie, she is the little girl that just crawl into your bed with you."

Sara looks at the little girl that laying beside her on the bed and she looks just like her brother Jamie has light brown hair and blue eyes. Jamie starts to give Sara a hug. Sara takes her arm out from under the covers and hug Jamie back.

"Are you clod Sara?"

"Yes."

"The oldest boy sitting on my left is Ted and the boy sitting on my right is David. The two girls that are sitting on my lap are Star and sunflower."

Sara looks over at Katie's bed and sees that Ted has red hair and brown eyes, David has blonde hair and green eyes. Sara then notices that Sunflower and Star have strawberry hair and hazel eyes and look like the two of them could be sisters, at the same time Ted start to talk to Sara.

"I am fourteen, David id ten and Sunflower and Star are twin sisters and are five years old."

At the same time there is a knock on the bedroom door frame and Mrs. Cooks walks into the room and over to Sara's bed and sit down on the edge of the bed. Mrs. Cook then feels Sara's forehead. Katie stands up from her bed then walks her foster brothers and sisters out of the room and downstairs. Katie comes back into the room three minutes later with the thermometer in her hands and hands the thermometer to Mrs. Cook. Mrs. Cook then hands Sara the thermometer and Sara puts the thermometer into her mouth.

"Are the children playing downstairs in the basement play room Katie?"

"Yes beside Jamie who asleep next to Sara."

It has been long enough so Mrs. Cook takes the thermometer out of Sara's mouth and look at the thermometer to see if Sara is running a fever, as Sara start yawning and Katie sits down on her bed.

"You have a fever of 103.7 degrees Fahrenheit Sara."

"I am sleepy."

"Go to sleep, I will have Katie wake you to come to dinner when Mr. Cook gets home."

"Ok Mrs. Cook."

Mrs. Cook stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom and at the same time Sara eyes start to close and a few seconds later Sara is sound asleep. At six o'clock that evening Sara feels Katie lightly shake her. Sara rolls over and at the sometime Jamie jumps up onto Sara's bed cause it to bounce. Katie pick Jaime up right as Sarah put her hand over her mouth. Sara jumps out of bed and then runs into the bathroom. Sara comes back out of the bathroom a minute later and walks over to Jaime.

"It is all Jaime, I am fine I did not have to throw up after all."

"Good."

"We need to go downstairs to the dining room for dinner."

Katie hold Jamie walks out of the bedroom first and Sara follows her best friend downstairs and into the dining room. Five minutes later dinning is going very slow for Sara, who is sitting at the dinning room table stare at a full plate of food, that Mr. Cook had put onto her plate despite the fact she telling him, she was too sick to eat anything. Sara is also try hard not to leave the table, but half way through dinner Sara can't fight the feeling that she is going to get sick to her stomach. Sara jumps out of the chair and runs out of the dining room and into the nearest bathroom. Once in the bathroom Sara drop to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet, when she gets back to the table Mr. Cook takes Sara by the right arm and pulls her upstair into her, Katie and Jamie's bedroom and then he throws Sara down onto the bed.

"You never leave the table, no matter what!"

"I had to throw up."

"I do not care, never leave the table."

Sara stands up and starts to walk to the bathroom and Mr. Cook grabs her left arm and punch her in the face with his right hand. Mr. Cook throw Sara back onto her bed, at the same time Jamie and Katie walks into the bedroom, but stays by the bedroom door and Jamie start yelling.

"Stop hitting Sara!"

"Stay out of it Jamie."

"Mr. Cook, Jamie right. Leave Sara alone, she is sick."

"Both of you stay out of it."

With that Mr. Cook walk away from Sara and grabs a hold of Jamie and then Mr. Cook throw Jamie across the room and onto her bed. Jamie hits the wall with a loud bang. Sara gets off the bed and walks over to Jamie side and kneel down beside the little girl at the same time Mr. Cook grab Katie throw her across the room and Katie lands on Sara's bed. Mr. Cook runs over to Katie and start fighting with her. At the same time Jamie hears Sara beside her. Jaime try to stop crying but is in to much pain and the little girl start cry harder.

"Jaime are you ok?"

"(Crying)No it hurts and my leg won't move!"

"Don't move Jamie."

At the same time Ted walks up to the bedroom door and see what Mr. Cook is doing to Katie and sees Sara crawl over to Mr. Cook. Ted sneak into the bedroom and goes over to Sara and Sara start to whisper to him.

"Call 991, he throw Jaime across the room, she hit the wall really hard and she it a lot of pain and can't movie her legs."

"Ok, Sara crawl back over to Jamie before Mr. Cook see you."

"Ok."

Sara crawl back over to Jamie and sing quietly to her to help keep Jamie calm, at the same time Ted sneak back out of the bedroom. The room becomes really quiet when Sara and Jaime hear Mr. Cook hit Katie over the head with a lamp knocking her out. A few moments later Sara Mr. Cook has grab Sara and he throws her onto Katie's bed beside Katie is on Sara's bed knock out. The next think Sara sees is Mr. Cook gets on top of her and then he pulls Sara pants off.

"Get off me, get off."

Mr. Cook does not get off Sara, but three minutes later Sara here loud foot steps out in the hallway and then the foot steps are coming through the bedroom door, Sara looks out of the corner of her eye and see police officers in the bedroom.

"Stop what you are doing to the girl and put your hand behind you back."

Mr. Cook would not get off Sara, so two police men pull him off and Sara stands up from the bed and run over to Jaime. Jamie takes a hold of Sara right hand and Sara start sing to Jamie again. A minute later the EMT walks into the bedroom and put a neck brace on Jamie and then puts the little girl onto a stretcher, but Jamie would not let go of Sara's head.

"Can you come with us seeing that you need to be check out anyway and the girl will not let go off you?"

"Sure."

The EMT carrying the stretcher Jamie on out of the room and Sara walk beside the stretcher still holding Jamie hand. A few minutes later Sara and Jamie are heading to the hospital. The whole ride to the hospital Jamie would not let go of Sara's hand, but once at the hospital the doctor made Jaime let go of Sara.

"No, I want Sara to come with me."

"She can't go back to the operation room with us."

"Sara!"

"I will be here when you come out of surgery."

Sara see the doctor and nurse take Jamie away and then she stop dreaming about the past and start dream about Gil and her on the beach. Sara then feels someone is shaking her left shoulder try to wake her up. She rolls onto her back and then open her eyes to see Caitlin is sit on the edges of the bed stare at her with a very worry look on her face. Sara sit up in bed and runs her hands through her hair.

"Sara who is Jaime you keep shouting her name and saying you will be ok and I will be here when you get out of surgery and did not stop until I shaking you and then you start saying Gil's name."

"She is one of the girls I was in foster care with and our fostered dad threw her across the room and she hit the wall really hard and break her back, the doctor was able to do surgery fixes her back, but she never walks again and has been in a wheelchair since that day. I was only in the Cook home for half a day when that happened. The fostered home I came from Mr. and Mrs. Cat took my friend Katie and Jaime and her Twin brother Jimmy and I in after the police arrest Mr. Cook for physical and sexual abuse fosters children for the past six years. The other six children in the house end up live in the house next to the Mr. and Mrs. Cat's house.

"So you know what fosters care is like?"

"Yes."

Sara and Caitlin start talking to each other about what life was like for them in the different foster homes they're had be in and do not stop talking until it is time for Sara to get ready for work. Caitlin let her aunt go into work because she is feeling better and is ok staying at the house because she is not alone because Sofia says she would hang with her.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Wedding

Chapter Twenty-one: Wedding  
The past three weeks and five-days Sara, Gil, Helen and Caitlin have been getting ready for Sara and Gil April 7 wedding, which is today at four o'clock. Three of them have also repaint Caitlin bedroom Light purple, with pink, dark purple and red rose paint along the top and bottom of the walls. Right now Gil, Warrick, Greg and Nick are getting ready in the basement for the wedding. Sara is standing in front of her full length mirror in her and Gil's bedroom and Caitlin is tying the ribbon into a bow at the back of Sara's dresses.

"Is the dress too tight or to lose?"

"The dress is fine."

"Caitlin can you tie my ribbon why I tie my mom?"

"Sure, Lindsey.

Caitlin, Lindsey and Catherine are wearing light purple dresses with spaghetti straps and the dresses have dark purple rose on them, with a light purple ribbon around the waist that ties in the back. Caitlin walks up behind Lindsey and ties the ribbon and Lindsey tie Catherine's ribbon. Sara, Caitlin, Lindsey and Catherine look at each other and Lindsey and Sara who is standing next to each other both have their hands resting on their growing belly and Lindsey's belly is a little large and round then Sara, seeing that Lindsey is having triple. At the same time there is a knock on the bedroom door and the ladies then hear Nick voice through the door.

"It is getting near the time for y' all to come downstair."

Sara walks over to the bedroom door and open up the door just a little, so see can make sure Gil is not with Nick, which he is not. Sara open up the door up and Nick looks at Catherine, Lindsey, Sarah and Caitlin with a look of shock on his face.

"Y'all look great today, Are you ready."

"Yes."

The five of them walk downstairs and to the slide glass door in the kitchen that leads to the backyard. The flower girl that is relation to Gil Grissom and who first name is Amanda has brown hair and blue eyes, just like Gil who had blue eyes and hair was brown before going gray. Amanda is wearing a knee length light purple dress that has cap sleeve and dark violet roses on the dress. Amanda walks down the alley throwing rose petals onto the ground, she is followed by Lindsey, Caitlin and Catherine. When the music here comes the bride starts playing the wedding guest all stands up and Nick takes Sara left arm and Sara takes Nick's right arm, then the two of them walk down the alley. When Nick and Sara reach Gil, Nick let go of Sara's arm and gives her to Gil, who takes Sara hands and now Gil and Sara are standing face to face. Gil looks at his beautiful bride and he is total blowing away at how beautiful Sara looks with her hair down and curled and in her white wedding gown that has purple roses along the top and bottom of the gown. Father Tom looks at the groom and bride and then looks out of the wedding guests who have all just sit down.

"We are here today to join Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom in holly matrimony and Sara and Gil has written their own vows, you can begin Gil."

"I never believe in love at first sight until I saw you for the first time in one of my seminar that was about bugs on a murder victim and I never thought I would see you again. Then you come to work at the Las Vegas crime lab and I left you hanging for too long because I did not want to risk either of our careers until December of 2005 when I finally ask you out and you said yes, since then I know that the two of us were meant to be together forever. Will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife?

"Yes."

Sara holds out her left hand and Gil puts a Victorian white gold wedding band that is thin onto Sara's finger in front of the Victorian engagement ring that was made to fit up against the Victorian engagement ring, seeing that both the ring and band are part of a matching set.

"Sara's you can say your Vow now!"

"Gil, I never love anyone until the first time I saw you at the seminar that was about bugs on murder victims and from then on I know that once day we would be together. I did not mind how long it took for the two of us to get together the wait was with it and I never wait to be without you again. Will you become my husband?"

"Yes"

Gil holds out his left hand and Sara puts a white gold wedding band onto Gil's ring finger. Then the two of them take each other hand again and Smiles at each other.

"You can kisses the bride now."

Gil pulls Sara closer to him and start kiss Sara on the lips and she kisses him back. The two of them kiss each other for a whole minute, then Sara and Gil pull away from each other and turn to facing the wedding guests. Then Gil and Sara take each other arm and walk down the wedding alley.

"Inductions Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and the two of them want you to join them inside the house in a few minutes for the wedding reception."

Warrick walks up to Caitlin and Amanda and Warrick steps between Caitlin and Amanda and then the three of them take each other arms. Then Caitlin, Warrick and Amanda walk down the wedding alley. Then Greg walks up to Lindsey and the two of them takes each other arm and follows Warrick and Caitlin down the wedding alley. As Nick walks up to Catherine, the two of them take each other arms and then walks down the wedding alley. Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids are inside the house, the bride, groom, flower girl, bridesmaids and groomsmen head through the front door and outside and the photographer takes several pictures of just the groom and bride, then take pictures of the bride and groom with the flower girl, then the bridesmaids join the group for some pictures. The photographer then takes pictures of the bridesmaid, groomsmen, flower girl, groom and the bride. Then the photographer takes several pictures of the bride with the bridesmaids and flower girl and lastly the photographer takes several pictures with the groom ad the groomsmen. Meanwhile, the wedding guests are heading into the house through the slide glass door in the kitchen. Eight minutes later the wedding guest, bride, groom, bridesmaids, groomsmen and flower girl are enjoying a lovely meal that was prepare by Gil Grissom mom and Catherine Willows mom. The wedding cake, which has four tiers tall and iced in white butter cream frosting with purple butter cream roses circling down the tiers of the cake and the cake is sitting on the center of the kitchen table. The next to hours everyone celebrate Sara and Gil getting married.  
It has been an hour since the wedding guests left and Caitlin is staying over at Catherine Willows's house for the night, so Sara and Gil can have the night to themselves. Gil and Sarah are sitting on the couch in the living watching Gone With the Wind and looking at catalogs from Baby outlets looking for furniture and design ideas for they son and daughter bedrooms. Gil is picking a theme for they son bedroom and Sara is picking the theme for they daughter bedroom. Sara's pause the movie and then turns her head and looks at Gil.

"I want to paint the girl room lavender and have Caitlin paint butterflies of every color on all the walls."

"I love that Sara."

"Have you pick out the theme for the boy room yet, so I can write the theme on the baby shower invite?"

"Light blue walls and I am going to have Caitlin paint dragonflies on the walls."

"Cool, I really love that theme for our boy bedroom."

"Your and Lindsey double baby shower is on May 26, 2007 right?"

"Yes and I can't wait the shower should be so much fun."

"Sara's your eyes light up and you get this huge smile on your face every time we talk about the babies?"

"I know Gil, I am really ready to be a mom now and I am finally married to the man I love."

"Let go upstairs to our bedroom and spend are first next of married life together."

"Lets make love Gil."  
"Sure Sara."

Sara turns off the movie and then the two of them head upstair to the master bedroom. The next morning Sara and Gil wake up in each other arms and can hear Helen, Caitlin, Sofia, Greg, Lindsey and Catherine downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. Sara smiles at Gil who smiles back and then the two of them kiss each other on the lips.

"I think Greg crush in the apartment above the detached garage with Sofia last night?"

"I do believe he did because if he went home last night he would not be here at nine a.m."

"Let keep them waiting downstairs?"

"Ok, I am cool with that."

With that say Sara and Gil fall to sleep in each other arms, while everyone downstairs in the kitchen continues to make the surprise breakfast in bed for Sara and Gil.  
Twenty minutes later Helen, Caitlin, Sofia, Greg, Lindsey and Catherine walk upstairs, Helen and Caitlin are carrying the trays with Gil and Sara breakfast on them. Lindsey's soft knock on the door, then Lindsey opens up the door. Helen and Caitlin walk into the master bedroom first fellow by Lindsey, Catherine, Sofia and Greg. Gil and Sara wake up when the two of them hear the bedroom door open and Helen starts to talk to her son and daughter-in-law.

"We all made breakfast in bed for the two of you."

"(Sara and Gil)That so sweet of you all and thank you."

Helen sets the tray she is carrying down over Sara lap and Caitlin set down the tray she carrying over Gil's lap. Sara looks over at Sofia and Greg and sees that Greg standing behind Sofia and he has his arms wrap around Sofia. Sofia notices that Sara is looking at her and Greg and she start to talk.

"I find a new place to live."

"That great, Is it another apartment or a house?"

"(Whisper into Sofia left ear) go head and tell them Sofia."

"Greg and I bought a house together on Sunset road Sara."

"(Gil and Sara) That only three block over from here."

"Ok Helen, Lindsey, Greg and Sofia let leave the new weds to eat they first breakfast as a married couple on they own."

Helen, Lindsey, Catherine, Sofia, Greg and Caitlin head out of the master bedroom. Lindsey and Caitlin go downstair and then head home. Caitlin heads downstairs to the basement library to start research for a chemistry report. Helen heads into her bedroom and start working on the baby blankets she is making for her granddaughter and grandsons and since Sara left Helen a note on the kitchen counter last night before going to bed that told her the nursery themes for the babies' room. Helen is going to cross stitching dragonflies on the baby blanket she is making for her grandson and butterflies on the baby blanket she making for her granddaughter. Meanwhile, upstairs Sara and Gil are feeding each other strawberries to each other and enjoy the fact the two of them do not have to go into work until Wednesday night and Sofia knows not to call them into work any cases before Wednesday afternoon because they are taking a three-day honeymoon, ever though Sara can't travel out of state seeing that there are only two months and three weeks until her due date, so the two of them are staying at home and relaxes for three days.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: preparing for Babie

Chapter Twenty-two: preparing for Babies  
Monday morning at around ten o'clock Gil, Sara and Helen are at Babies are us and Sara and Gil is register for the baby shower. Gil is screening the boys' items that he and Sara want into the register. Helen is screening the car seat and other travel items that Sara and Gil want for they son and daughter into the register and Sara is screens all of the girls' things she and Gil wants along with bedding and bath items into the register. Sara is currently looking at all the baby girls clothing and she wants all the outfits. Sara screens a pink dress with purple butterflies on the dress into the register. Then Sara screens a pink and purple onies followed by a few more outfits into the baby shower register and Gil's has screens all the outfits that have bugs on the outfits into the baby shower register and is now looking at the bibs and Helen is screening a diaper bag into the register. Helen, Sara and Gil meet up after screening everything that Sara and Gil want into the registry and then the three of them go to the craft store, so Helen can pick up some cross stitching threads in pink, purple, red, blue, green and several other colors. Sara and Gil walk around the craft store and looks at the different craft items as Helen looks at the cross stitching supplies. After finish in the craft store, the three of them go to Jack's Restaurant for lunch. Two hours later Gil has drop his mom off at home and him and Sara is now at Sara obgyn appointment. Dr. Moonstar is doing another ultrasound to make sure both of the twins are growing at the normal rate and so Gil can see the babies. Gil is all smiles because the baby boy has just moved his hands away from his private part and he can see that he is definitely having one boy and one girl.

"Is everything ok with our son and daughter?"

"Yes Sara the babies are great, they're the right weight for how far along you are and they both have really strong heart beats."

At the same time a nurse walks into the room and heads Dr. Moonstar some paperwork, then the nurse walks back out of the room.

"The blood I draw and had the nurse run test on to make sure you do not have gestural diabetes come back."

"Do I have gestural diabetes?"

"No and I am done with the ultrasound you can put your shirt down and head out, make sure to make your next appointment on your way out."

"I will."

A few minutes later Gil and Sarah walk out of the doctors' office hold each other hands and Gil smiling at Sara, who smile back at him. Ten minutes later Sara and Gil are sitting inside OZ ice cream parlor, Sara is eating a strawberry ice cream and brownie sundae with hot fudge on top and Gil is eating a banana split sundae with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. After Sara and Gil get home from Sara obgyn appointment and having ice cream. Gil goes upstairs and changes into old clothing, he then put the first coated of light blue paint on the walls of they sons' bedroom and then goes into the bedroom that going to be his daughters' bedroom put first coated of lavender on the bedroom walls. While Gil is painting the first coat of paint on the walls in the girl bedroom, Sara is working on cases' paperwork, downstairs at the kitchen table and is eating a snack of watermelon. Helen walks out of her bedroom and past the oven/stove range that is on the left of the bedroom door, if standing in the bedroom door and then walks past the maple base cabinet that has white quartz counter tops and maple upper wall cabinets, then past the island that has the quartz counter top. Helen then walks over to Sara at the maple kitchen table that is on the right side of the doorway of the kitchen if standing in the doorway, the door to the basement after the kitchen table and is on the wall that on the right side of the kitchen doorway if standing in the doorway, Helen sees Sara working on cases paperwork.

"Sara's you are on your honeymoon, you are not supposed to be working on cases paperwork."

"I just finish anyway, I am going to go upstairs to Gil and my bedroom and sit down on the bed to put my feet up. In addition I am going to read the new parent magazine I bought on the way home from the doctor."

"Ok Sara."

Sara stands up and grabs the bowl her watermelon is in and then walks out of the kitchen and head upstairs. When she gets upstairs, Sara stops in front of the door of the girls' nursery and watches Gil paint one of the walls as she finishes eaten the watermelon. Once Sara finishes the melon, she walks over to the boys' nursery and take a look at the walls and smiles, because she did not know that Gil was great at paint. Sara then goes into her and Gil's bedroom and sits down on the bed and put the empty bowl on the nightstand. Sara then picks up the parent magazine and start to read but falls a sleep after only reading five pages of the magazine. Gil walks into the master bedroom and sees that Sara has fall asleep and takes the parent magazine out of her hands and set the parent magazine down on the nightstand, then lays down on the bed next to her. He stares at his new wife as she sleeps and thinks to himself, Sara is so beautiful when she sleeping. He lays there and watches Sara until he falls asleep himself. Monday after Sarah and Gil naps, they're both get up and Gil goes back to paint the boys' bedroom walls and Sara goes down to the basement library and sit down on the big purple comfortable chair and puts her feet up. She then starts reading The Lord of The Ring: The fellowship of the ring. On Tuesday Sara and Gil spent the day at Las Vegas Zoo and have a fun day watching the animals, the two of them eat lunch outside watching the tigers and tiger clubs play and eat dinner inside the Lions' café.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three: Honeymoon is over

Chapter Twenty-three: Honeymoon is over  
Wednesday morning Sara and Gil relax and watch tv and then the two of them take a nap because the two of them have to work that night. Sara and Gil get to work twenty minutes before the shift starts, which is six o'clock and Sara goes with Gil to his office to see what cases were left on Gil's desk. After Gil picks up the case assignments on them, him and Sara head to the break room to meet Warrick and head out the assignments. It a good thing there was only two cases see that both Nick, Greg and Catherine have the night off.

"All-right Warrick you are working a 425Hhazards material and 419 dead body out at the dump yard for hazards materials that are off Dickson Road."

Warrick stands up and walks out of the break room, then he goes and grabs his crime scene kit out of his locker in the locker room. Meanwhile, in the break room Sara looks up at Gil and wait to her the case she and he are work on.

"Sara's you are with me on a 430 Animal complaint, 406 burglary, 407 robbery and 421 sick or injured person."

"Did the Animal injury someone?"

"Yes, the Jack Russell Terrier bited the burglary after he hit her owner over the head, knocking the elder lady out."

"Did the burglary steal anything?"

"Yes, two of the three burglaries get away with the elder lady medicines, she tried to stop one of them, so he knocking her out. He would have got away if the dog did not bite him."

"I take it the burglary do not get away?"

"Yes."

"Let get out to the scene and process it."

Sara and Gil walk out of the break room to go grab their crime scene kits. A few minutes later Sara and Gil head out and get into one of the lab SUV and head out to the crime scene. When they get to the crime scene, Sara and Gil get they crime scene kits out of the back of the SUV, then the two of them head into the house. Brass shows Gil and Sara to Mrs. Samsung's bedroom and to the dresser which is where she kept the medicines that were stolen. Sara takes some pictures of the dresser where the medicines used to be at and then puts on a pair of latex gloves. Sara then starts dust for fingerprints, at the same time Gil gets pictures of Mrs. Samsung head wound and then take pictures of the dog bite on the burglar left leg. After Gil had take pictures of Mrs. Samsung head wound and the burglar that the dog bite, the EMT took them to the hospital, see that Brass has already talk to both of them. Gil then goes and finds the Jack Russell Terrier because he runs off when the police officers get there and find the dog in the kitchen. He puts the Jack Russell Terrier into a dog cage, because the dog need to be taken to the lab to be process see that the dog bite someone. A few minutes later Gil is dusts for fingerprints in the living room, which accord to Brass is the only other room the burglaries were in. Brass, Gil and Sara all agree the dog is not a danger to the public and he was just trying to defend her own from the burglar and are going to let Isabelle come home to Mrs. Samsung's after been process at the lab. Sara also collect the few hairs she found on the dresser and Gil Grissom swab up blood from the blood pool, where the victim was laying on the floor. After an hour and half Sara and Gil packs up the evidence the two of them found and put the bag evidences and dog cage into the back of the SUV.  
Twenty minutes later at the crime lab Sara is running the fingerprints through AFIS to see if she can find out who the fingerprints belong to and Gil is head to DNA Lab to drop the hairs off with Wendy. After a few minutes' Sara gets three hits on AFIS and the fingerprints belong to three brothers Mark Bird, Mike Bird and Mitch Bird (one that was bitten by the dog). Sara printout the fact shirts on all three of the brothers and then she stands up from the chair and takes the printout to Jim Brass who is sitting in the break room. Jim Brass gets on his cellphone and calls in the driver license numbers and the address of where both of the two brothers that are not in custody already and put out a wire on the vehicles they are driving. A few minutes later Gil walks into the break room, as Jim Brass walks out of the break room.

"Sara, the hairs that you control belong to Mitch Bird the one we have in custody already."

"Jim Brass just put a wire out on Mark and Mike Birds cars and he has patrol officers checking they houses to see if they are at home. Jim said he would call and tell both of us when the police have them in custody."

"Thank you for letting me know and we are slow tonight why don't you head home and get off your feet."

"Gil, I am fine and I do not need to go home."

"At lest sit down on the couch and put your feet up."

"Ok, I am going to grab my book out of my locker, then I will come back to the break room and get off my feet."

Gil pulls Sara lean toward each other and kisses on the lip. Gil was about to pull away from Sara when both of the babies started kicking.

"Did you feel both of them kicking?"

"Yes, our little ones are strong?"

Sarah: Yeah, they are.

Sara and Gil kiss one more time and then Sara head to the locker room to get her book. A few minutes later in the break room Sara sit down on the couch and then puts her feet up on the coffee table and starts reading the book. Sara has only been reading the book for three minutes when her pager goes off. Sara looks at the pagers to see there a 420 out at south Las Vegas High school. Sara stands up from the couch and walks to the locker room and goes to the break room. Sara has just closed her locker door when Gil walks up to her.

"You are solo on this case, are you up to working a case on your own?"

"Yes and I will be fine working a case by myself."

"I was just checking Sara!"

"I will be fine Gil.

With that Sara walks out of the locker room, a few minutes later Sara walks outside and to the parking lot. Sara gets into one of the crime lab SUV and heads out to the crime scene. Once at south Las Vegas High school, she sees Sofia standing at the entrance of the school and a few feet away lays a dead cheerleader. Sara also sees David is already check the body temperature. Sara gets out of the Suv and grabs her crime scene kit off the passenger seat, then heads over to Sofia.

"She has been Dead for two hours now Sara."

"Thank you David let me get a few pictures of her and then you take her to the lab."

Sara set her crime scene kit down on the ground and then Sara takes a few pictures of the victim at the scene, who has golden brown sink tone, brown eyes, black hair pulled into a ponytail and is five foot five inches tall. Sara set the camera down by her crime scene kit and get a pair of latex gloves out of her kit. A few moments later Sara collect some hairs that were not the cheerleaders hair off of the girl body, then Sara puts the hairs into an evidence bag. Then Sara sees a piece of fabric in cheerleader hand that did not match her cheerleader outfit. Sara sees a knife lay next to the cheerleaders body and take grabs her camera and take a few pictures of the knife and then picks up the knife and puts the knife into an evidence bag.

"David you can take the body now."

David put the cheerleader into a body bag and take the body to the van. At the same time Sara sees some shoe prints that do not belong to David, Sofia or her. Sara start taking pictures of the shoe prints and after she has taken all the pictures of the scene she swabs the blood tail that is on the sidewalk, which looks like it drip off the end of the knife that was use to stab her in the heart. It takes Sara an hour to process the crime scene. She puts the bag evidence into the back of the SUV along with her crime scene kit and the camera. Five minutes later Sara is heading back to the crime lab. Once back at the crime lab Sara starts unloading the evidence bags from the back of the SUV and takes the evidence bags into the lab. Wendy walks up to the evidence sign-in room door. Wendy sees that Sara has DNA evidences so Wendy walks into the room and over to Sara and takes the DNA evidence from Sara to save her the trip to the DNA.  
"Dr. Robbins has already sent me the DNA samples from under the victim nails, he said to tell you that when he is finish the autopsy he will sent you the results, but as of right now it look like she was killed form being stabbed."

"Thank you for letting me know Wendy."

"You are Welcome Sara."

Wendy walks out of the room, as Sara is putting away the evidence she will look at later. Two and minutes later Sara grabs the fingerprints and trace evidence bags and then walks out of the room. She head to the trace lab first to give Hodges the trace evidences. Sara give Hodges the evidences and then walks to the DNA lab, because she want to check the knife handle for fingerprints. When Sara get to the DNA lab, Wendy has just finish swab all the blood off of the knife and bottom of the holder.

"I get all the blood off of the knife Sara, you can check the knife holder for fingerprints now."

Wendy puts the knife into the evidences bag and a few minutes later Sara is sitting in the evidences' room dust for fingerprints on the knife holder. Thirty minutes later Sara is in the fingerprint lab to run the fingerprints that were found on the handle of the knife, but after sitting in the fingerprint lab most of the night running the fingerprints through the database it comes up with no matching, which means whoever killed the cheerleader is not in the database. Sara stands up from the chairs and walks out of the fingerprint lab and walks to the DNA lab to see if Wendy has got any hits of the DNA from under the victim nails, knowing that it is a long shoot seeing his or her fingerprints is not on file they DNA is probably not on file either, which means the killer is probably a minor and has not committed a crime before. When Sara walks into the DNA lab Wendy push a chair over for Sara to sit on. Sara sits down on the chair and rest her hand on her growing belly, which is now very large and round seeing that Sara is carrying the weight all up front.

"Thank you Wendy and do you have anything for me?"

"I can tell you that the victim put up a fight with her killer. She had male DNA under her fingernails, but his DNA was not in the system. The hairs on the victim were a second set of male DNA and he is not in the system either."

"Thank you Wendy, I have to head over to the coroners' lab now and get the victim fingerprints then I am going to go look around the school grounds again."

"They close the school for the day right?"

"Yes, but only because I told Sofia not to release the crime scene until I could come back and have a look around the school yard and inside the school doing the day."

Sara stands up and takes the printout that Wendy is handing her and at the same time the babies start kick and Sara takes Wendy right hand and set the hand on her stomach and both ladies smiles really big.

'That is really neat Sara, how often do your son and daughter kick?"

"All the time later."

"I will see you later Sara."

"Bye Wendy."

Sara walks out of the DNA lab and start walking to the coroner's lab to talk to Dr. Robbins and get the victim fingerprints, but stop at the restroom on the way. Five minutes later Sara walks into the coroners' lab and sees Dr. Robbins staring at the young cheerleader. Sara grabs a chair and wheels it over next to the coroner table and sits down on the chair on the opposite side that Dr. Robbins is on.

"Sara have you had any luck found out who did this yet?"

"No, Wendy was able to tell me there are two male DNA samples but neither are in the system. I need to take her fingerprints and get a head shoot."

"I have all ready take the hand shoot and David should be here with it any minute."

At the same time David walks into the lab with the picture of the head shoot in his right hand. David walks over to Sara and gives her the picture, Sara looks at the head shoot of the teenage girl and start thinking I have to find out the girls name, so I can let her parents know what has happened to they daughter. At the same time Dr. Robbins starts to talk.

"Sara, I have all right fingerprint the girl and her fingerprints are laying on the tray next to you."

Sara's pick up the fingerprint card off the tray and looks at the card, then Sara looks up at Dr. Robbins and David who is now standing on Dr. Robbins left side.

"Can you tell me the cause of death yet Dr. Robbins?"

"The victim was stabbed to death, the first three stabs did not kill her, but the fourth stab to the heart did."

"Thank you."

Sara stands up from the chair and walk out of the coroner's lab, Sara then heads to the locker room to grab her purse and jacket. A few minutes later Sara heads out to the parking lot to get into one of the crime lab SUV. Once she gets to Las Vegas High school, she meets Sofia outside of the school and the two of them walks into the school together and to the principal office. Sara knocks on the office door and the principal open up the door after the third knock and Sara and Sofia sees the male principal is six feet tall and has thin brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks at Sara and Sofia.

"Principal Berry this is Sara Sidle she works for Las Vegas crime lab and she need to ask you some questions."

"That is fine come into my office."

Sara and Sofia follow the principal into his office and he sits down on his desk chair and Sofia and Sara sits down on the two chairs in front of his desk. Sara gets the picture out and hands the picture to the principal.

"Can you tell me this girl name?"

"Yes that is the head cheerleader Beth Queen-Sims."

"Do you know anyone that would want her dead?"

"Yes her stepbrothers Jeff Sims and Jim Sims have been tell Beth for the last year they were going to stab her until she dies."

Sara takes the picture back from the principal and then looks at Sofia as she stands up from the chair.

"Sofia get the Sims address and phone number and call them."

"And tell them to come to police department."

"Yes and I will meet you there."

At the same time Sarah and Sofia's cellphone ring and they learn that the Sims brothers have turn themselves in for killing they stepsister. Sara and Sofia leave the school and head to the police stations to get the brothers statement.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four: Kessler case

Chapter Twenty-four: Kessler case  
It is June 25, 2007, over the last twenty four days Sara has been working a lightly cases load by Sofia's request and not working any over time. But Sara knows this week is going to be different because Greg, Nick and Warrick are out of town at a forensic seminar in Cleveland Ohio. Sara and Gil get out of Sara's SUV and as the two of them walks toward the doors of the crime lab the two of them are stopped by Catherine.

"Before the two of you go any further, I need to head out to Jerome Kessler's house with me."

"What Happened?"

"Jerome and Heather Kessler one and half year old granddaughter Allison was kidnaped out of Jerome's house, Gil."

"Lets go Gil"

"Sara hang on a few moments, I think Catherine has more to say."

"Thank you Gil, after the processing the crime scene Brass and Sofia want the two of you to head over to Heather house and let her what happened."

Catherine hop into one crime lab SUV and Sarah and Gil get into one of the other SUV's and then head out to Jerome's house. When Sara and Catherine pull up to the house, the three CSI see Sofia talk to Jerome about what happened early in the night. A few moments later Sara, Gil and Catherine walks up to Jerome and Sofia and Jerome keeps on talking.

"I had to run into work, so I called her normal baby-sitter to come watch Allison. She came over and I left. The babysitter called me two hours later and told me someone break into the house and take Allison. Annabella, the babysitter said the man was wearing a ski mask. Just find her please!"

"We will do are best to get her back safe and sound. Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows are going to process your house to see if the kidnaper left any evidence behind."

"Has anyone told Heather yet?"

"Sara and I are going to go to her house after the scene process and let Heather."

"Ok Mr. Grissom."

The three CSI heads inside and starts processing the crime scene. Sara puts Allison toothbrush into an evidence bag, while Catherine goes and gets an item with the little girl smell on it for the K9 unit. Gil looks over the rooms in the house to see if the kidnaper left anything behind, he finds a couple fingerprints and a piece of tan pant leg that the dog had tear off but that was the only thing he could find. Sara join Gil searching the living room, as Catherine takes the bag teddy bear the girl sleep with, out to the K9 unit. A few minutes later Catherine joins Gil and Sara, but Sara and Catherine do not find any more trace, blood other items the kidnaper might have left behind because Gil found all the kidnaper left behind. Sara, Gil and Catherine walk out of the house and Gil puts the few evidence bags into the SUV Catherine drive to the crime scene. At the same time Sara open up the driver side door of the SUV that she driver to the crime scene and a minute later Gil gets into the SUV and once Gil has put his seatbelt on, Sara check to see if any vehicle, which there not so she pulls the SUV onto the street and start driving toward Heather Kessler's house. When Sara pulls the SUV into the long driveway of Heather's house, Sara and Gil become really quiet. Sara puts the SUV into the parked positions and at the same time Sofia puts her car into the parked position. A minute and half later Sara, Sofia and Gil walk up to the front door and Gil ring the door bell. After a minute Heather opens up the front door and looks and the two CSI and the detective that are standing at her door and know right away something is wrong.

"What happened is it Jerome or Allison?"

"I thinking it best if we all head inside and you take a seat before we tell you what happened."

"No, Gil just tell me!"

"Your granddaughter was Kidnap earlier this evening, we already process Jerome's house, which is where the kidnapper taker her from."

Heather puts her hands over her mouth and at the same time her knees start to give out, but Sara put her arm around Heather's waist and lead Heather into the house over to a couch in the living room and has her sit down on the couch. Then Sara sits down on the couch next to Heather. Then Sara gives Heather a hug and let Heather cry on her shoulder. Gil setting down on the couch across from Sara and Heather and is watching his wife comfort Heather and get her to calm down, so the two of them can talk to her about what happened. Sofia sits down on the couch next to Gil and she is playing with her purple empire waist blouse. As Gil is watching Sara comfort Heather, he is thinking this cases is going to take a lot out of Sara physical and emotional and he was started to wish he had not let Sofia put Sara on this case, see that there is only nine full days, left until her due date, but he also knows now that she started working this case he would not be able to get her to step aside from work the case. He also knows that Sara will not stop working the case even if she goes into labor not until Allison is found and the person or persons that kidnapper Allison is behind bars. Gil looks over at Sofia and sees tears run down her face. Sofia notices that Gil has seen her crying and wipes the tears off with her blouse sleeves, at the same time she starts to talk to Heather.

"I know what you just found out is very upsetting and you have every right to cry and have a break down, but we need to ask you some questions Heather. So do you mind if we start now?

"Sniffing no, I don't mind and I understand I will do anything to help Mrs. Grissom, Mr. Grissom and you Detective Curtis if it will help to find Allison and bring her back alive."

"Heather, When Jerome and Allison come over to visit you the other day did you see anyone follow them and also watching Allison?"

"No Gil."

"Do you think one of you ex- business partners could have kidnaped Allison?

"No Detective Curtis, They all understand the reason why I sold my business and would never lay a hand on Allison, much less think about hurt Allison in anyway?"

"I had to ask."

"Did Jerome give you an update picture of Allison for the Amber Alert Sara?"

"Yes, One of her playing in your backyard the last time they come over for a visit."

"Do you have anymore questions for me, Gil?"

"No."

'Ok and Sara do not push yourself too hard, because you look like you are due to have your baby any day and Gil do not let her work too hard, I do not want to have Sara put her health or the unborn baby health in danger!"

"I am due in nine day and ten nights."

"I won't let Sara work too hard and it babies we are having twin."

"Do you know what sex the babies are Sara?"

"Yes a boy and a girl."

"Gil. Sara and I should be head back to the lab to help Catherine process the evidence we collect and see if Catherine has any updates for us."

"(Sara and Gil) You are right Sofia, lets go."

"We you call me, when you have any news no matter how little it is?"

"Yes, one of will call and tell you as soon as we have any news on the case."

"Thank you Sara."

The four of them stand up and Heather walks Sara, Gil and Sofia to the front door and sees them out. As Sara, Sofia and Gil walk over to the crime lab SUV and Sofia's car, Sara and Sofia look at Heather once more, Heather notice Sara and Sofia and close the front door of the house. Sara hand Gil the SUV key and then open up the passengers' door of the SUV, then gets the crime lab SUV and at the same time Sofia gets into her car. Fifteen minutes later at the crime lab Sara is running the fingerprints through AFIS to see if she can get any hit on them. Gil is walking to the trace lab and Sofia is going to the DNA lab to see if Wendy has anything. When Sofia walks into the lab, Wendy looks up at Sofia.

"The only thing I have two DNA facts I can tell you so far Sofia, the first one is Allison DNA from her toothbrush and the second is some DNA from a male that was from the tear piece of pant leg and I am running the male DNA through CODIS right now.

"Thank you."

Sofia walks out of the DNA lab and start walking down the hallway looking for Catherine, Sara and Gil. Meanwhile, in the fingerprint lab Gil has join Sara and the two of them are setting in front of the computer screen watching AFIS flip through all the fingerprints in the database trying to find a match to the four prints Sara has scanned. After several minutes' AFIS spit a match out to a Damian Beast and at the same time Wendy comes running into the fingerprint lab with Sofia and Catherine and hands Gil and Sara a printout from AFIS.

"The DNA on the tear piece of pant leg belongs to a Damian Beast."

Sara looks at Gil and then Gil and Sara look at Catherine, Sofia and Wendy, who are now looking at the computer screen and sees that the fingerprints belong to Damian Beast.

"Sara, Catherine and Gil, I Have sent a patrol unit out to clear his house. We need to head over to his house there could be evidence at the house that will leads as to Allison or he could have her at his house."

Sara and Gil stand up and then Sofia, Catherine, Sara and Gil run out the fingerprint lab and run to the locker room and grab their crime scene kits out of their lockers. Then the four of them run out of the lab and Sara, Catherine and Gil run over to SUV's parked in the parking lot and Sofia runs out to her car. Twenty-two minutes later Sofia pulls up next to the sidewalk outside of Damian Beast house first, then Catherine pulls up behind Sofia and turn the SUV off. A minute and half later Catherine, Gil, Sara and Sofia are walking up to the house when officer Davis walks out of the house with a handcuffed Damian Beast and they walk right by them and to his patrol car. Davis open the back door of the car and Damian Beast get into the backseat, then officer Davis closes the car door. Sara, Sofia, Catherine and Gil then see a little girl standing on the couch and she is looking out the window and at the sometime Jim Brass walks over to the CSI and Sofia.

"Jim is that Allison looking at the window?"

"Yes Sara that is Allison. Catherine and Sofia I want you to process the crime scene. Gil I want you drop Sara and Allison's off at Sunrise Hospital to get Allison check out and then go pick up Heather and giver her a ride to Sunrise Hospital. Sara's make sure you collet any evidences that is on Allison.

Jim Brass hands Gil a toddler car seat and Gil carry the car seat over to the SUV, Gil open up the back door on the passenger side of the SUV and set the car seat on the back seat of the SUV and then hook the car seat into the SUV. At the same time Sara goes inside and gets Allison. Sara and Allison walk out of the house and the little girl is holding Sara left hand. Sara and Allison walk over to the SUV and once at the SUV Gil pick up Allison and sit Allison's in the car seat. A few minutes later Gil is driving them to the hospital. One hour later Heather and Jerome are sitting in the waiting room of Sunset hospital ER with Gil Grissom waiting to see Allison. Sara walks through the doors that separate the waiting room from the ER carry a tired Allison. Heather stands up and runs over to Sara and Allison. Sara hands Allison to her grandmother and Heather give Sara a look of relief. At the same time Allison lift her head off her grandmother shoulder, then turns her head toward Sara and the little girl smiles at Sara and Sara smile back at Allison.

"Sara, is Allison all right?"

"Yes, she was not rape and has no cuts or break bones, she is just tired and want to see her grandmother and grandfather."

"Why would Damian Beast kidnap Allison for?"

"He upset that the court would not give him custody of his biological daughter, which by the way is your granddaughter. But do not worry, he is going to prison for kidnap Allison and you we not have to worry about him anymore."

"Thank you, Can Jerome and I take Allison home now, Sara?"

"Yes."

"Heather you house is close then my house let take Allison there for the night and I will take her home in the morning."

"That is fine Jerome and then will allow Allison to see both of us before going to bed."

(Jerome, Heather and Allison) Bye Sara and Gil."

"Sara and Gil) Bye."

Jerome, Heather carrying Allison, Sara and Gil walk out of the ER. Gil and Sara walk over to the crime lab SUV in the ER parking lot, as Jerome, Heather carrying Allison walks over to Jerome's car in the ER parking lot. A few minutes later Sara and Gil are heading to the crime lab. Once at the lab Sara and Gil walk into the lab and to the locker room, then the two of them clock out of work. Sara and Gil leave Catherine and Sofia and note to let them know Allison is fine and is at Heather's house spent the night with her grandmother and grandfather and that the two of them are going home for the night because Sara is exhausted. A few minutes later Gil is driving toward his and Sara's house. Once home Sara goes right upstairs to her and Gil bedroom and changes into her Pajama. Sara then goes into the master bathroom and brushes her tooth and a few minutes' later Sara lays down on the bed and she goes to sleep right when her head hits the pillows. Meanwhile Gil is in the basement library and is sitting on the couch reading a book.


	25. Chapter Twenty-five: I am in labor

Author note: there is a case in this chapter that overlaps from the fan fiction Greg is we ready for this (this fan fiction has not been past yet), the case that over laps is the Skyloft case. I will stay post once I have this fan fiction, Catherine family Issues, all the chapters I have written for Linds I'm a mother, and I'm a grandmother and Great parents and Great CSI posted.

Chapter Twenty-five: I am in labor  
Sara is sitting on the couch in the break lab of the crime lab at 12:16a.m. on July 5, 2007. Sara's pager start beep, so she takes the pager off her hip and sees that it is Wendy that is paging her. Sara slower stands up from the couch and walks out of the break room. Sara then starts walking toward the DNA lab, as Sara is walking down the hallway she starts holding her lower back again, because her back is very sore. A few minutes later Sara walks into the DNA lab and walks over to the counter. Sara then leans over the counter and starts rocking back and fourth. Wendy walks over to Sara.

"What did you page me for?"

"The DNA results for Skyloft case."

"I thought that Polly Cribs was the killer?"

"She had the help of at lest four men. I found four semen samples that do not match any of the male victims in this case."

"Did you get any hits off CODIS yet?"

"No, CODIS is still search for matches."

"Ok, pager me, Greg, Catherine, Gil, Nick or Warrick when you get matches for the for the four different semen samples."

"I will Sara."

Sara stops lean on the counter and start to walk out of the DNA lab and then walks into the hallway. She is on her way back to the break room when she stops walking and leans up against the wall because she feels a stab pain in stomach and lower back, Sara grabs her stomach and at the sometime Catherine walk out of the restroom across for the wall Sara is lean on. Catherine sees that Sara is hold her stomach and walks over to Sara and stop in front of her.

"Sara are you ok?"

"Yes, I think that I was having gas pain, because it is gone now."

"Are you sure Sara?"

"Yes."

"Ok Sara, but where are you heading to because I will come with you?"

"I am going to the break room."

Sara and Catherine walk to the break room and once in the break room Sara walks over to the couch and then sit down on the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table. Sara then starts to rest her hands on her stomach, Catherine looks over at Sara and start to talk.

"Do you want any coffee?"

"I don't want any coffee right now."

"How about a bottle of water?"

"No."

"Ok."

Catherine gets herself a cup of coffee then sit down on the chair across from the couch and at the sometime Sara who hands were resting on her stomach are grabbing the side of her stomach again and Sara has starts scream.

"Ouch, this contraction hurts really badly."

"Did you just say you are having a contraction Sara?"

"Yes and I think that what I was having when you came up to me in the hallway too, Ouch!"

"Sara do you want me to go get Gil for you?"

"No, do not leave me."

"I want Sara."

Catherine stands up and walks over to the couch and sits down next to Sara on the couch, at the same time Sara grabs Catherine right hand. Greg walks into the break room and sees Sara hold Catherine hand and notices that Sara also looks like she is in a lot of pain. Greg walks over to his two female co-worker and Catherine looks up at Greg, but Sara has closed her eyes.

"Sara are you ok?"

"Greg, go get Gil for me and tell him to come to the break room and that I am in labor."

"Sure Sara."

Greg runs out of the break room and all the way to Gil Grissom office and does not even knock on the close door, he just open up the office door. Then Greg runs into Grissom office and over to his desk. Gil looks up at Greg and sees that he is trying to catch his breath and Gil start to talk.

"Greg, you should knock before you enter my office when the door is close."

"I would normally of knock, but Sara sent me to get you because she is in the break room and she is have contractions."

"Sara is in labor?"

"Yes, Catherine is with her."

"Good, let go to the break room."

Gil stands up from his desk chair and grabs the keys to Sara's KIA sportage, seeing that what he driving to work last night, because his SUV is at the auto shop. Then Greg and Gil run out of Gil Grissom's office and neither Greg nor Gil turns the lights off in Grissom office or closes the door, the two of them just run really fast to the break room.

The End

Author note: To read about the birth of Gil and Sarah babies and balance family life and work read the sequel: Sarah and Gil great parents and great CSI, which I will start putting up after I get Catherine family Issues rewrite and all the chapters up.


End file.
